


Totalna Porażka: Plejada Dorosłych Gwiazd

by Antonismi



Series: Chris jest na całe życie [1]
Category: Total Drama
Genre: 5 lat później, F/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2018-12-27 04:12:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 46,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12073284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antonismi/pseuds/Antonismi
Summary: Pięć lat po Wyspie Totalnej Porażki, Chris zmusza wszystkich uczestników do jeszcze jednego sezonu. W czasie tego sezonu, wszystkie stare oraz nowe przyjaźnie, miłości, ale także rany i nienawiście powracają ze zdwojoną siłą...





	1. Kalendarium

**Author's Note:**

> -Uwaga - w oznaczeniach relacji "&" odnosi się do relacji przyjacielskiej, "/" do miłosnej.  
> -Pierwszy rozdział to tylko podsumowanie wszystkich ważnych dat, a także daty znaczące dla tej historii.

WYDARZENIA:

 

2 lipca 2012 - początek Wyspy Totalnej Porażki;

26 sierpnia 2012 - finał Wyspy Totalnej Porażki;

1 września 2012 - impreza zakończeniowa Wyspy Totalnej Porażki;

3 września 2012 - początek Planu Totalnej Porażki;

20 października 2012 - finał Planu Totalnej Porażki;

16 lutego 2013 - rozdanie Nagród Gemmy 2012;

17 lutego 2013 - ogłoszenie Totalnej Porażki w Trasie;

18 lutego 2013 - początek Totalnej Porażki w Trasie;

7 kwietnia 2013 - finał Totalnej Porażki w Trasie;

1 lipca 2013 - początek Totalnej Porażki: Zemsty Wyspy;

28 lipca 2013 - finał Totalnej Porażki: Zemsty Wyspy;

29 lipca 2013 - Chris McLean skazany w trybie natychmiastowym na rok więzienia;

30 czerwca 2014 - przyspieszone zwolnienie Chrisa;

2 lipca 2014 - początek Totalnej Porażki: Plejady Gwiazd;

25 lipca 2014 - finał Totalnej Porażki: Plejady Gwiazd, zatopienie Wawanakwy;

28 lipca 2014 - początek Totalnej Porażki na Wyspie Pahkitew;

25 sierpnia 2014 - finał Totalnej Porażki na Wyspie Pahkitew;

2 marca 2015 - start Wariackiego Wyścigu;

8 maja 2015 - finał Wariackiego Wyścigu;

 

DATY URODZIN UCZESTNIKÓW:

 

26 czerwca 1990 - Blaineley;

23 października 1995 - Duncan;

31 października 1995 - Alejandro;

19 listopada 1995 - Owen;

27 listopada 1995 - LeShawna;

30 listopada 1995 - Heather;

14 grudnia 1995 - Bridgette;

25 grudnia 1995 - Justin;

2 stycznia 1996 - DJ;

11 stycznia 1996 - Courtney;

28 stycznia 1996 - Sadie;

29 stycznia 1996 - Katie;

12 lutego 1996 - Geoff;

23 lutego 1996 - Sierra;

29 lutego 1996 - Trent;

3 marca 1996 - Gwen;

12 marca 1996 - Noah;

23 marca 1996 - Harold;

1 kwietnia 1996 - Cody;

6 kwietnia 1996 - Eva;

13 kwietnia 1996 - Ezekiel;

20 kwietnia 1996 - Izzy;

30 kwietnia 1996 - Tyler;

1 maja 1996 - Lindsay;

25 maja 1996 - Beth;

30 listopada 1996 - Jo;

12 grudnia 1996 - Lightning;

31 grudnia 1996 - Scott;

7 stycznia 1997 - B;

16 stycznia 1997 - Anna Maria;

1 lutego 1997 - Brick;

9 lutego 1997 - Cameron;

26 lutego 1997 - Mike;

13 marca 1997 - Zoey;

24 marca 1997 - Staci;

14 kwietnia 1997 - Dawn;

17 kwietnia 1997 - Sam;

11 maja 1997 - Dakota;

11 października 1997 - Beardo;

29 października 1997 - Leonard;

12 grudnia 1997 - Jasmine;

17 grudnia 1997 - Shawn;

1 stycznia 1998 - Topher;

10 stycznia 1998 - Sugar;

22 stycznia 1998 - Scarlett;

23 lutego 1998 - Rodney;

7 marca 1998 - Amy;

7 marca 1998 - Samey;

14 marca 1998 - Sky;

2 kwietnia 1998 - Dave;

14 kwietnia 1998 - Max;

1 maja 1998 - Ella;


	2. Na koncert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Generalnie przed każdym wydarzeniem będę pisał miejsce i datę, a także czasem godzinę.  
> -Data i godzina odnosi się do strefy czasowej Toronto - UTC-5, UTC-4 w czasie letnim.

**Toronto, 20 maja 2017 r., godz. 17.00**

Wszystkie środki komunikacji miejskiej zmierzające w kierunku miejskiej sali koncertowej były zdecydowanie przepełnione. Masa ludzi - w większości piszczących psychofanek - zmierzała na koncert najsłynniejszego duetu Kanady ostatniego roku. Wśród nich był także mężczyzna z długą brodą i okularami. Próbował on dostać się do tramwaju lub autobusu - jednak nigdy nie dawał rady przebić się przez tłum dziewczyn. Po raz kolejny tego dnia przeklinając fakt, że nie wyrobił sobie prawa jazdy, wcisnął się w końcu do piątego z kolei autobusu zmierzającego w tym kierunku. Wysiadł jednak już na następnym przystanku - a dokładniej został wypchnięty. Mężczyzna postanowił wtedy odpuścić sobie komunikację miejską i poszukać taksówki. Na jego szczęście, niedaleko stała jedna, a wokół nie było nikogo chętnego, wsiadł więc do niej. Za kierownicą siedziała młoda kobieta i czytała gazetę.  
-Może mnie pani zawieźć pod salę koncertową? - spytał się mężczyzna, rozbierając się.  
-Pod salę? Dzisiaj tam są straszne korki... Na pewno chce pan tam jechać akurat taksówką? - mruknęła kobieta, a w głębi duszy stwierdziła, że gdyby mogła, pojechała by tam sama.  
-Nie mam innego wyboru... inaczej tam nie zdążę - odparł, zdejmując okulary.  
Kobieta zerknęła na mężczyznę w tylnym lusterku. Przez chwilę mu się przyglądała... a potem odwróciła się z szeroko otwartymi oczami.  
-To ty, Trent? - pisnęła.  
Mężczyzna jęknął.  
Rzeczywiście, tym mężczyzną był nie kto inny, jak Trent. Uczestnik Totalnej Porażki, który właśnie zmierzał na własny koncert.  
Dziewczyna zaczęła piszczeć z radości, a potem otworzyła drzwi samochodu.  
-Wiecie, kto tutaj je... - krzyknęła do innych, lecz Trent natychmiast zatkał jej usta.  
-Zapłacę ci potrójnie i dam autograf, jeżeli natychmiast i nikomu nic nie mówiąc, zawieziesz mnie pod salę - syknął.  
Dziewczyna skinęła głową i odpaliła samochód. 

Na drodze były faktycznie korki, lecz nie takie straszne. W czasie drogi, Trent zaczął znowu rozmyślać nad swoją historią. Jego pierwszy zespół, czyli Porażkowi Bracia, rozpadł się ostatecznie wkrótce po zakończeniu Totalnej Porażki w Trasie. Harold wówczas odszedł od nich, tak jak przed owym konkursem, a Justin stwierdził, że ma za mało roboty w tym zespole. W ten sposób Trent został sam z Codym. Obaj się ze sobą niezwykle mocno zaprzyjaźnili. Po roku postanowili odtworzyć zespół, jednak ani Harold, ani Justin nie mieli ochoty próbować drugi raz. Trent i Cody założyli więc zespół sami - nazwali go "Totalni Przyjaciele". Od ośmiu miesięcy tworzyli muzykę, z niezłym efektem. Dzisiaj urządzili swój pierwszy koncert w Toronto. Takiego odzewu wśród fanów Trent się jednak nie spodziewał.  
Od trzech miesięcy poruszał się po mieście niemal wyłącznie w przebraniu - inaczej od razu oblepiały go fanki. Ponieważ Cody mieszkał na południu miasta, blisko studia, u niego Trent trzymał swoją gitarę. Dzisiaj również to Cody miał przynieść instrument do sali - Trent musiał tylko przyjść. Niestety, ponieważ on mieszkał na północy, musiał wcześniej przejść całe miasto, co w chwili obecnej było prawie niemożliwe.  
-Jesteśmy! - z zamyślenia wyrwał go głoś kierowcy. Taksomierz wskazywał równo 100$.  
Nie zastanawiając się nad równością tej liczby ani jej wielkością, Trent wręczył jej 300$, podpisał się na jakiejś kartce, po czym pobiegł w kierunku sali.

-Spóźniłeś się - stwierdził Cody, kiedy Trent wszedł do greenroomu. Zegar wskazywał godzinę dziewiętnastą.  
-Ty nie wiesz, jaki w tym mieście jest ruch - jęknął Trent - ale przynajmniej mamy coś takiego, jak wejście służbowe.  
Patrząc na Cody'ego, Trent znowu sobie musiał przypomnieć, że to ten sam człowiek, który brał udział razem z nim w Totalnej Porażce. Cody niezwykle wyrósł, tak, że był niewiele niższy od Trenta, który zawsze był wysoki. Poza tym zmężniał i miał niewielką bródkę, wyglądał więc poważnie jak na wiek 21 lat. Jedynie jego włosy pozostały takie, jakie były zawsze.  
Jeśli chodziło o samego Trenta, to niewiele się zmienił, poza faktem, że również zapuścił sobie niewielką brodę.* Trochę jeszcze urósł, ale nic ponadto. O ile Trent już od dawna był bardzo przystojny, o tyle Cody również się stał takim ok. rok temu. Obok muzyki, którą wykonywali z uczuciem, był to najważniejszy czynnik ich sukcesu.  
-Twoja gitara jest tutaj - rzucił Cody, wskazując na ścianę. - Mam nadzieję, że umiesz wszystko śpiewać.  
-A ja mam nadzieję, że ty umiesz zagrać swoje - uśmiechnął się Trent.  
-A ja mam nadzieję, że ty też umiesz zagrać swoje - odparł Cody.  
-A ja mam nadzieję, że dobrze przygotowałeś swoją niespodziankę.  
Tym razem Cody się uśmiechnął.  
-Jest idealna. Nie będziesz w stanie jej nie podziwiać.  
Na koniec koncertu, w czasie którego mieli wykonać kilkanaście swoich piosenek, Cody zaplanował jakąś niespodziankę. Nikt nie wiedział, czym ona jest, nawet Trent. Może chodziło o jakąś solówkę na keyboardzie - nic nie wiedział.  
Do pokoju wszedł pracownik obsługi.  
-Panowie, za pół godziny zaczynamy - powiedział.  
Cody spojrzał na Trenta z uśmiechem.  
-Na pewno zdążysz się przygotować?  
Trent odwzajemnił uśmiech.  
-Ja JUŻ jestem przygotowany.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Broda w przebraniu Trenta była sztucznie wydłużona.  
> -Instrumenty są zgodne z Totalną Porażką - Trent grał na gitarze, a Cody na keyboardzie. Jak dotąd, wokal w zespole miał tylko Trent.


	3. Najtrudniejszy pierwszy koncert, cz.1

**Toronto, sala koncertowa, 20 maja 2017r., godzina 19.55**

Do rozpoczęcia koncertu zostało 5 minut. Cody wyraźnie się denerwował.  
-Hej, tylko spokojnie - próbował uspokoić go Trent - przecież wszystko umiesz doskonale.  
-Tak, ale... - zająknął się Cody - tam będzie tyle ludzi, a każda pomyłka może zostać zauważona...  
-Tłum psychofanek wszystko zagłuszy - zachichotał Trent - poza tym, przecież to prawie tak samo, jakbyś grał w studiu. Tamtą muzykę też słucha mnóstwo osób, jedyna różnica polega na tym, że tam nie widzisz tych ludzi.  
-W studiu, jak się pomylisz, możesz spróbować jeszcze raz - zauważył Cody.  
Trent musiał przyznać mu rację. Dla Cody'ego to był pierwszy publiczny występ, jako że z Porażkowymi Braćmi nigdy nie zrobili koncertu, pomimo swojej sławy.  
-Możesz zawsze sobie wyobrazić, że... że tam jest tylko jedna osoba. Osoba, na której zależy ci najbardziej w życiu. Spróbuj grać tylko dla tej osoby.  
Cody skinął głową.  
-Spróbuję... chociaż ta osoba raczej nie będzie piszczeć jak zwariowana...  
W tym momencie zostali wezwani do wejścia na scenę.

Na początek zostali przywitani ogłuszającym piskiem. Trent zaczął poważnie się zastanawiać, czy fanki mają chociaż świadomość, że słuch jest muzykom właściwie niezbędny do tworzenia. Tak, słyszał o kimś takim, jak Ludwig van Beethoven, ale przecież wyjątki potwierdzają regułę - muzyk bez słuchu jest właściwie nikim.  
Nie było czasu na zastanawianie się. Trent wyjął gitarę i zaczął nastrajać ją. Tłum natychmiast ucichł. To była stara sztuczka Trenta, który już jakiś czas temu zauważył, że widownia ucicha już w czasie strojenia. Dzięki temu mieli jeszcze chwilę czasu na ogarnięcie myśli. Trent zerknął na Cody'ego. Był już gotowy, a na jego twarzy nie widać było stresu. Czyżby jego pomysł zadziałał? Ciekawe, kim była ta osoba...  
Trent skończył się stroić i mrugnął do Cody'ego. To był znak. Koncert właśnie się zaczął.

**Półtorej godziny później**

Właśnie skończyli grać ostatni zaplanowany utwór. Dzięki dużej ilości materiałów dodatkowych, które mogli zagrać w czasie koncertu, udało im się rozłożyć na całe półtorej godziny dziewięć utworów. Tyle właśnie mieli bardziej znanych piosenek i tyle piosenek na koncercie, nie licząc materiałów dodatkowych, chciał mieć Trent. Na koniec pozostała jeszcze tylko niespodzianka Cody'ego.  
Trent wstał i podniósł mikrofon.  
-Kochani - zaczął - właściwie to już koniec koncertu, ale... mój przyjaciel Cody ma dla was jeszcze jedną niespodziankę. Powiem szczerze, że nawet ja sam nie wiem, na czym ma ona polegać. Niezależnie od tego, co to będzie, dajcie mu jak największe wsparcie!  
Tłum znowu zaczął piszczeć, po czym zaczął skandować "Cody! Cody!". Cody uśmiechnął się i podszedł do Trenta.  
-Pomożesz mi przesunąć keyboard jak najbliżej sceny? - szepnął.  
Razem przysunęli keyboard pod krawędź sceny. Trent dosunął również krzesło. Cody podszedł do keyboardu, rozejrzał się po widowni... i nagle zamarł. Przez chwilę patrzył się w jeden punkt na widowni, a potem odwrócił się do Trenta. Ten zauważył, że Cody stał się nagle czymś bardzo podenerwowany.  
-Trent... - szepnął Cody - przystaw mi mikrofon.  
Tym razem to Trent zamarł. Gdyby Cody planował śpiewać wcześniej, na pewno przystawiłby sobie mikrofon. Zresztą, jak dotąd, Cody jeszcze ani razu nie śpiewał. Trent w sumie nawet nie wiedział, czy jego przyjaciel ma dobry głos do śpiewania.  
Teraz jednak nie było czasu do zastana wiania się. Podsunął więc mikrofon, co nie było łatwe, gdyż sam keyboard stał prawie na krawędzi. Cody usiadł wtedy przy klawiaturze, spojrzał na widownię i zaczął grać.  
Trent przez chwilę stracił orientację w tym, co się dzieje. Muzyka wykonywana przez Cody'ego w jakiś sposób chwytała go za serce. Po chwili Cody zaczął również śpiewać. Głos miał nieco drżący, zapewne z nerwów, co dodawało dodatkowego uroku słowom. Była to piosenka o miłości. Z jakiegoś powodu Trent i Cody nie stworzyli jeszcze ani jednej piosenki o miłości, przynajmniej nie jako Totalni Przyjaciele. Czyżby Cody napisał po kryjomu piosenkę sam?  
Trent otrząsnął się i zaczął uważnie obserwować Cody'ego. Nie, to niemożliwe. Trent widział, że Cody ewidentnie improwizuje. Ale co mogło być bodźcem tak silnym, że stworzył niemal doskonałą improwizację?  
Cody nie patrzył na klawiaturę. Patrzył na widownię. Ale czy na pewno? Nie, na pewno nie na widownię. Cody nie oglądał całej widowni. Patrzył się wyraźnie w jeden punkt. Trent również zaczął obserwować ten punkt, ale nic nie mógł zobaczyć pod światło. Zszedł więc z reflektorów i zaczął patrzeć tam z cienia. I zamarł.  
Czy to możliwe? Być może, ale jak mało prawdopodobne! Ale jednak, właśnie tam znajdował się powód. Powód nerwów Cody'ego. Powód doskonałej improwizacji. Powód, dla którego Trent przez 5 lat nie mógł już znaleźć prawdziwej miłości.  
Była nieco wyższa, miała znacznie dłuższe włosy, odrobinę ciemniejszą skórę, ale zdradzały ją turkusowo-niebieskie pasemka włosów na głowie.  
Gwen.


	4. Najtrudniejszy pierwszy koncert, cz. 2

**Toronto, sala koncertowa, 20 maja 2017 roku, godzina 21.35**

Myśli Trenta biegły chaotycznie różnymi torami. Gwen tu była. Była na ich pierwszym koncercie. Wprawdzie ich związek przetrwał właściwie tylko miesiąc, ale Trent pamiętał, że wtedy jedyny raz w życiu był naprawdę zakochany. Nabrał już dystansu do siebie, Gwen i Duncana, ale rana nadal pozostała. Od tamtej pory żadna dziewczyna już nie przykuła jego serca tak bardzo, jak ona.  
Trent pamiętał jeszcze jedno. W czasie brania udziału w Wyspie Totalnej Porażki, kiedy próbował zdobyć serce Gwen, miał poważnego (chociaż czy wtedy na pewno?) rywala, którym był nie kto inny, jak śpiewający właśnie o swojej miłości (chociaż, oczywiście, nie bezpośrednio) Cody. Pamiętał, jak bardzo był mu wdzięczny za pomoc w dotarciu do Gwen, którą mu zaoferował, kiedy sam stwierdził, że nie ma u niej szans. Pamiętał też Totalną Porażkę w Trasie, którą oglądał jako gwiazda Podsumowań. To dzięki Cody'emu Gwen nie wyleciała natychmiast po ujawnieniu jej romansu z Duncanem, to on starał się ochronić ją przed eliminacją. Wprawdzie to też przez właśnie niego Gwen wyleciała, ale właściwie była to wina Duncana, który tak poturbował Cody'ego, że ten nie był w stanie zebrać myśli i zagłosował na Sierrę zamiast na Courtney. Trent czuł się wręcz onieśmielony przez Cody'ego - Gwen była z Trentem i z nim zerwała, potem była z Duncanem i też z nim zerwała, a Cody wciąż stał przy swoich uczuciach.  
Teraz, po kilku latach, kiedy w ogóle się ze sobą nie kontaktowali, wszystkie stare uczucia wróciły do Cody'ego. Trent zrozumiał, że ta piosenka to było wyrażenie wszystkich jego uczuć. Piosenka, którą zresztą właśnie skończył. Cisza wyrwała Trenta z zamyślenia. Rozejrzał się po widowni - wszyscy byli absolutnie cicho. Wszyscy patrzyli na Cody'ego. Ten nachylił się do mikrofonu i wyszeptał jedno słowo:  
-Dziękuję.  
Po czym wyszedł ze sceny.  
Wtedy rozpętała się burza.  
Wszyscy klaskali, fanki piszczały, różne inne rzeczy się na widowni działy, a nad wszystkim unosił się jeden potężny okrzyk "Bis!". Ale Cody już nie wrócił.  
Po kilku chwilach Trent wyszedł na środek. Próbował opanować swoje wzruszenie, ale głos nadal mu drżał, kiedy mówił:  
-Dziękuję wam za ten koncert. Byliście wspaniali. Dobranoc.  
Jeszcze jeden wrzask podniósł się nad widownię. Trent rozejrzał się jeszcze raz po widowni i nagle poczuł, jakby krew marzła mu w żyłach. Czy tam są... Nie, to niemożliwe. Ale przecież teoretycznie Gwen też tu się nie spodziewał. Ale jeżeli to naprawdę oni, to... co to może oznaczać?  
Nie mógł się już nad tym dłużej zastanawiać. Odłożył mikrofon i również wyszedł ze sceny.

Po chwili był już w greenroomie razem z Codym.  
-To było... niesamowite - powiedział do Cody'ego.  
Cody nie zareagował. Siedział skulony na kanapie. Widać było, że był poruszony. Trent nie próbował więc nawiązać z nim kontaktu. Spakował swoje rzeczy i już miał wychodzić, kiedy usłyszał, że Cody coś mówi.  
-Coś mówiłeś?  
-Mówiłem, że jeśli chcesz, możesz dzisiaj przespać u mnie. Komunikacja miejska już teraz nie funkcjonuje, a przecież nie będziesz szedł na piechotę przez całe Toronto. Masz tutaj klucze - to mówiąc, Cody rzucił klucze do domu Trentowi - mam zapasowe, więc możesz zamknąć dom.  
Trent wziął klucze i bez słowa wyszedł na zewnątrz. Przed halą stał tłum fanek. Kiedy Trent wyszedł, wszystkie naraz zaczęły wypytywać o Cody'ego.  
-Cody spędzi tutaj jeszcze trochę czasu... ma ważne sprawy. Wyjdzie późno, więc nie czekajcie. I tak pewnie będzie zbyt zmęczony, by z wami rozmawiać.  
Tłum rozszedł się, narzekając. Trent, zadowolony z faktu, że po raz pierwszy udało mu się odpędzić fanów, skierował się w stronę domu Cody'ego. Na drodze było pusto, bowiem w tej części miasta mieszkało mało ludzi. Jednak pod domem ktoś czekał. Kiedy się zbliżył, zobaczył nie kogo innego, jak Gwen. Trent podszedł do niej.  
-Jeżeli czekasz na Cody'ego, to trochę długo poczekasz - stwierdził.  
-Nie trzeba, skoro ty tu jesteś - odparła.  
-Dlaczego przyszłaś na koncert?  
-Miałam nie przychodzić?  
-Nie o to mi chodzi. Od dwóch lat mało kto z nas mieszka w Toronto. A ty, zdaje się, wyjechałaś do Nowego Yorku.  
-Owszem. Ale musiałam was zobaczyć. Dotarły do mnie niepokojące plotki. Widziałeś ich?  
-Kogo?  
-No tych dwóch...  
-Masz na myśli TYCH dwóch?  
-Tak.  
-Jak ich zobaczyłem, to mi ciarki przeszły po plecach. O co chodzi?  
-Oni chcą podobno jeszcze raz zrobić z nas swoje zabawki.  
-Przecież nie mogą nas do tego zmusić!  
-Oni mają swoje sposoby. Bądźcie ostrożni.  
-Dzięki... nie zostaniesz na chwilę?  
-Nie mogę... niedługo mam nocny pociąg do Nowego Yorku. Przyjechałam tutaj właściwie tylko na wasz koncert... Pozdrów Cody'ego. Jego piosenka była poruszająca.  
-W porządku... Do zobaczenia.  
Gwen oddaliła się w kierunku dworca, a Trent skierował się w stronę domu. Teraz dopiero go uderzyło, że nawet się z nią nie przywitał - jakby widzieli się codziennie i bardzo często.  
Informacja od Gwen była niepokojąca. Czy naprawdę oni, już dorośli ludzie, którzy SAMI podpisywali kontrakty, mogli być zmuszeni do tego jeszcze jeden raz?  
Jeżeli tak, to ta rozgrywka na pewno byłaby inna od wszystkich innych.


	5. Najświeższe wiadomości

**Toronto, dom Cody'ego, 21 maja 2017, godz. 9.00**

Trent leżał na kanapie i gapił się w sufit. Przez okno wpadało światło słońca, a z góry dobiegało regularne pochrapywanie Cody'ego. Trent nie wiedział, o której wrócił Cody, bo zasnął wyjątkowo szybko, nie ulegało jednak wątpliwości, że wrócił późno.  
Po chwili leżenia Trent stwierdził, że nie ma ochoty na myślenie, zwłaszcza o tym, co wczoraj powiedziała mu Gwen. Wstał, ubrał się i wyszedł do ogrodu. Na dworze było całkiem ciepło, co w sumie go nie dziwiło, skoro to już maj. Dom Cody'ego stał w raczej cichej dzielnicy, gdzie zwyczajny hałas największego miasta Kanady nie docierał. Dzięki temu można było tutaj sobie odpocząć. Trent trochę zazdrościł Cody'emu, ponieważ sam nie zdążył kupić w tej okolicy domu i musiał wziąć mieszkanie gdzieś na północy miasta. Przeszkadzało to z wielu powodów - nie miał zbyt dużej przestrzeni, nie miał ogródka, pod domem miał zawsze hałas, a do studia miał daleko i przez miasto. Już dawno postanowił, że przy najbliższej okazji musi się przeprowadzić.  
Po jakimś czasie postanowił wrócić do siebie. Już miał wchodzić do domu Cody'ego po swoje rzeczy, kiedy zobaczył listonosza podjeżdzającego pod dom. Przywiózł dwa listy, które próbował wcisnąć do skrzynki na listy. Ta jednak wyglądała na strasznie wypchaną. Trenta zainteresowało to pojawienie się listonosza. W końcu była niedziela, więc zwyczajne listy nie miały szans przyjść. Kiedy więc listonosz pojechał, podszedł do skrzynki i zajrzał do niej. W środku faktycznie było pełno listów, ale do otwarcia skrzynki potrzebował klucza.  
-Coś się stało?  
Trent gwałtownie podniósł głowę, uderzając się w murek. Przed nim stał Cody, który już wstał i najwyraźniej zauważył zainteresowanie Trenta skrzynką.  
-Taaaak jakby... - wyjęczał Trent, rozmasowując głowę - przed chwilą był tutaj listonosz, który wcisnął tu jakimś cudem dwa listy. Nie sądzisz, że to dziwne, że listonosz przychodzi w niedzielę z listami? I, co ważniejsze, czy ty nigdy nie otwierasz skrzynki?  
-Często zapominam - mruknął Cody - dzisiaj więcej informacji przychodzi elektronicznie. Ty tak nie masz?  
Trent pokręcił przecząco głową. Nie lubił elektroniki, rzadko używał telefonu, a komputera tylko do sprawdzania informacji ogólnych. Miał sentyment do starych form komunikacji, chociaż miał świadomość, że jest w tym raczej odosobniony.  
-No nic - powiedział Cody - idę po klucz do skrzynki.  
Po chwili skrzynka została otwarta i stos listów się wysypał. Trent i Cody wzięli listy do domu, gdzie Cody zaczął je przeglądać. Przyniesione dzisiaj (faktycznie będące listami priorytetowymi) zostawił na koniec.

Po jakimś czasie wszystkie listy poza dwoma ostatnimi zostały obejrzane. Nie było w nich nic szczególnego. Cody wziął przedostatni list, który był w ozdobnej kopercie.  
-Jakiej kategorii listy są wysyłane w takiej kopercie? - zastanawiał się Trent.  
-Zaraz się dowiemy - uśmiechnął się Cody i otworzył kopertę. Przez chwilę czytał list, po czym nagle zatrzymał się w jednym punkcie. Oczy mu się szeroko otworzyły, a usta rozwarły. Patrzył wciąż na list, przez co Trent zaczął się bać.  
-Ej... stary? Coś jest nie tak?  
Głos Trenta ocucił Cody'ego, który wydał głośny okrzyk.  
-Przeczytaj to - wręczył Trentowi list.  
Trent szybko przeleciał list. To było zaproszenie. Zaproszenie na ślub... "To by wyjaśniało ozdobny papier" - pomyślał. Przeczytał jeszcze jedną linijkę - tą z nazwiskami młodych - i krzyknął, tak samo jak Cody. To było zaproszenie na ślub... Bridgette i Geoffa.  
-Co takiegoo?  
-Niesamowite, nie? - powiedział Cody - jednak ten program kogś uszczęśliwił. Od zawsze się kochali, ale kto by pomyślał, że to ich związek będzie najsilniejszy?  
Trent westchnął.  
-Pewnie ty też dostałeś - pocieszył go Cody, który myślał, że Trent westchnął, ponieważ to nie dla niego było zaproszenie - ale dlaczego biorą ślub w Sydney?  
-To Australia - odparł Trent - tam jest raj dla surferów, którymi przecież są.  
-No ładnie. Ale przecież stać nas na wyjazd do Australii, co nie? A ten ostatni list? - Cody wziął ostatnią kopertę - no proszę, jest i nadawca. Na tamtej kopercie nie było... pewnie żeby była większa niespodzianka. Nadawcą jest... Chris McLean?!  
Tent zbladł.  
Tak, to jego wraz z szefen Hatchetem widział na swoim koncercie. Tak, to o nim rozmawiali chwilę wieczorem z Gwen. Egoistyczny gospodarz Totalnej Porażki napisał do nich (no bo pewnie nie pisał tylko do Cody'ego) jakiś list, i to priorytetowy. Listy priorytetowe były znacznie droższe, a przecież Chris nie wydawał pieniędzy na nic, co nie było związane z nim.  
-To kolejne zaproszenie - stwierdził Cody, który w międzyczesie otworzył kopertę - zaproszenie na... spotkanie wszystkich byłych uczestników Totalnej Porażki. Spotkanie odbędzie się w Ottawie, 1 września 2017 roku.  
-A ślub? - spytał Trent.  
-29 lipca 2017 roku.  
-Czyli terminy się zgadzają. Swoją drogą, Chris nieźle wybrał termin.  
-Dlaczego?  
-W czasie Plejady Gwiazd, w lipcu 2014, Duncan zniszczył posiadłość Chrisa, przez co otrzymał karę pozbawienia wolności na 3 lata. Wprawdzie postarał się o jak najlepsze warunki w więzieniu, ale z tego, co wiem, to nie skrócono mu wyroku ani o dzień. Zatem Duncan wychodzi na początku sierpnia, a zaraz potem trafi na spotkanie. Nie wiem jak inni, ale pewnie też został pod nich dopasowany ten termin.  
Zapadła chwila milczenia. Po chwili Trent wstał.  
-No, powinienem już iść do swojego domu.  
-Nie jesteś głodny?  
-Wczoraj zrobiłem sobie dużą kolację. W domu mam kilka spraw do załatwienia.  
To powiedziawszy, Trent wziął swoje rzeczy i wyszedł.

Po półtorej godziny był już u siebie. Jak na niedzielę, wyjątkowo szczęśliwie ułożyły mu się autobusy. Mieszkał na parterze, dzięki czemu nie musiał biegać po schodach lub czekać na windę. Zanim jednak wszedł do swojego mieszkania, sprawdził swoją skrzynkę na listy. Tak jak się spodziewał, znalazł tam dwa listy, dokładnie takie same, które dostał Cody. Nie otwierając więc ich, wziął je ze sobą do mieszkania. Tam, tuż po ogarnięciu się, usiadł przed komputerem, bo chociaż nie używał go do komunikacji, przyzwyczaił się do używania komputera jako źródła informacji. Wpisał nazwę strony informacyjnej i wtedy usłyszał pukanie do drzwi. Otworzył je i zobaczył... Cody'ego. Spoconego, zmęczonego Cody'ego.  
-Coś się stało?  
-Tak... kiedy już sobie poszedłeś, przejrzałem wszystkie listy jeszcze raz. Wtedy wyleciała spomiędzy nich ta karteczka... - To mówiąc, Cody wręczył Trentowi małą karteczkę.  
Trent wziął kartkę i zaczął czytać. Było na niej tylko jedno zdanie: "Jeżeli nie wydasz tej piosenki, którą śpiewałeś na koncercie, w wersji oficjalnej, dorwę cię niezależnie od wszelkich nakazów! Podpisano: Sierra Decody".  
-Rozumiesz to? Ona była na tym koncercie... - jęczał dalej Cody.  
-Oszalała na twoim punkcie, nie mogłaby więc odpuścić tego koncertu. Teraz ci grozi... Ale jedna osoba cię chyba nie może do niczego zmusić?  
-No cóż... nawet gdybym chciał wydać tą piosenkę, i tak jej nie dałbym rady odtworzyć. Poza tym, skoro to było na koncercie, to przecież nie cały świat to słyszał... ta piosenka mogłaby równie dobrze nigdy nie istnieć... prawda? - zapytał z nadzieją Cody.  
Trent poczuł ukłucie niepokoju. Odwrócił się i spojrzał na stojący na biurku komputer. Strona, którą wpisał, już się załadowała...  
-Chyba nie masz wyboru... - powiedział wolno - spójrz na to.  
Cody zerknął na komputer. Na górze strony było... nagranie z koncertu.  
-Czyli... że internet mnie zmusi?  
-Internet nie - szepnął Trent - ale ludzie, którzy dzięki internetowi zobaczą to nagranie, już tak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Sierra Decody to oczywiście ta Sierra, która brała udział w Totalnej Porażce. Po zakończeniu Totalnej Porażki w Trasie mocno się zaprzyjaźniła z Codym, aż w końcu zostali parą. Jednak po wydarzeniach z Plejady Gwiazd Cody zaczął się bać Sierry i wypowiedział jej proces o niezbliżanie się do niego, który wygrał. Sierra sama sobie zmieniła nazwisko na Decody, jest to oczywiste nawiązanie do Cody'ego.


	6. Muzyczne szaleństwo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tym razem na początku nie ma czasu i miejsca, gdyż nie można ich jednoznacznie określić (data to dalej 21 maja 2017).

Po południu w Internecie rozpętała się burza.

Mimo tego, że się spodziewał silnej reakcji, Trent chyba nie docenił siły Internetu. Nagranie piosenki Cody'ego wstrząsnęło rynkiem muzycznym. Wśród fanów nagranie rozprzestrzeniło się z prędkością światła. Jakimś cudem piosenka zachwycała absolutnie wszystkich ludzi, którzy chętnie udostępniali ją innym. Można śmiało powiedzieć, że do północy nagranie dotarło do ponad połowy Kanadyjczyków, którzy tego dnia weszli do Internetu, co dawało porażającą liczbę kilku milionów wyświetleń. Ba, nagranie jeszcze tego samego dnia zaczęło zyskiwać popularność w USA. Oznaczało to kolejne kilka milionów widzów z USA. Ponadto, kiedy nad Kanadą i USA panowała noc, nagranie rozchodziło się już w innych częściach świata jako superhit Kanady. Australia, Japonia, Rosja, Indie, kraje arabskie, kraje europejskie, Wielka Brytania... Gdy nad wschodnim wybrzeżem Kanady wschodziło słońce, licznik wyświetleń na YouTube wskazywał (po jednym dniu!) liczbę 60 milionów wyświetleń.

Piosenka była szeroko komentowana. Fani zastanawiali się, jakim cudem ta piosenka nie była wcześniej opublikowana - w szaleństwie niknęły głosy przypominające wszystkim, że Cody przecież i tak miał jakąś niespodziankę. Eksperci analizowali nagranie, a w szczególności reakcje Cody'ego. Już nad ranem w Internecie pojawiły się głosy, że to nie mogła być ta niespodzianka - Cody nie mógł być przygotowany na coś takiego. Musiał się pojawić jakiś czynnik, który wywołał silne emocje. Jednak głosy ekspertów również niknęły wśród pospolitych komentarzy.

Ostatecznie ok. godziny 9 grupka fanek z Toronto zmówiły się w Internecie i postanowiły - piosenka Cody'ego koniecznie musi zostać wydana na płycie!

**Toronto, mieszkanie Trenta, 22 maja 2017, godz. 10.00**

Trent właśnie miał rozpocząć radosne nicnierobienie. Jeszcze przed koncertem zastrzegli sobie z Codym w studiu, że wrócą dopiero w środę. Oznaczało to, że w poniedziałek i wtorek on i Cody nie musieli nic robić. Trent postanowił wykorzystać ten czas w końcu na obejrzenie powtórek ostatniego sezonu Totalnej Porażki, tej na wyspie Pahkitew. Jak dotąd nie miał czasu na oglądanie tego sezonu, chociaż wszystkie inne już widział: w Wyspie Totalnej Porażki i w Planie Totalnej Porażki brał udział, Totalną Porażkę w Trasie oglądał jako gwiazda Totalnej Porażki, Plejadę Gwiazd widział na bieżąco, kiedy trwała, a Zemstę Wyspy obejrzał później, żeby poznać lepiej resztę uczestników z Plejady Gwiazd. Tak czy siak, Trent usiadł przed komputerem i już miał wpisać nazwę programu, kiedy odezwała się krótkofalówka stojąca niedaleko na szafce. Trent spojrzał na nią zdziwiony - krótkofalówka była połączona tylko i wyłącznie z takim samym modelem znajdującym się w domu Cody'ego. Wymyślili to, żeby nie musieć do siebie dzwonić w razie czego. Mimo to, ich przyjaźń była tak głęboka, że zazwyczaj pokonywali dzielące ich 8 km, żeby przekazać sobie ważne wiadomości. Użycie krótkofalówki w dniu, kiedy teoretycznie Cody powinien mieć swobodę ruchu, było co najmniej zaskakujące.  
Szybko się jednak okazało, że Cody NIE MIAŁ takiej swobody ruchu, jakiej się spodziewał Trent.  
-Trent, jesteś tam? - głos Cody'ego brzmiał, delikatnie mówiąc, rozpaczliwie. W tle słychać było jakieś krzyki - Słyszysz mnie? Musisz tutaj jak najszybciej przyjechać, mam... jakby to ująć... duży problem.  
Trent od razu wiedział, że wszelkie dyskusje są zbędne. Wziął krótkofalówkę i włączył nadawanie.  
-W porządku - rzucił - już jadę.

Po pół godzinie Trent zbliżał się taksówką do domu Cody'ego (na szczęście tym razem taksówkarz był normalny). Z pewnej odległości jednak poznał już, że coś jest nie w porządku. Przed domem kłębił się jakiś tłum. Jedna osoba stała na podwyższeniu i coś krzyczała.  
-Niech pan mnie tu wysadzi - Trent poprosił taksówkarza.  
-Ale policzone będzie jak za normalny dojazd, tak? - zapytał się taksówkarz.  
Trent przewrócił oczami, ale zapłacił żądaną sumę. Po chwili stał już na chodniku i zbliżał się do tłumu. Kiedy był już blisko, nagle poznał osobę na podwyższeniu. To Sierra!  
Trent cofnął się ze strachu. Z tej odległości łapał fragmenty zdań wyrwane z kontekstu, szybko jednak zrozumiał. Oni chcą wymusić na Codym oficjalne wydanie tej nieszczęsnej piosenki!  
Tak czy siak, nie miał teraz szans na dostanie się do domu Cody'ego. Cody nie mógł niczego zrobić z tym tłumem, ponieważ gdyby spróbował, tłum by go rozszarpał. Pozostawała zatem tylko jedna opcja - Trent sam musiał zająć się tłumem.  
Po chwili namysłu stwierdził, że najlepszym sposobem będzie wykorzystanie znajomości ze Sierrą i dyskusja z nią jako przedstawicielki grupy. Podszedł więc do tłumu i zawołał:  
-Sierra!  
Wszyscy w tłumie odwrócili się w kierunku Trenta. Ten zauważył, że tłum składa się z samych dziewczyn.  
-Trent? - zdziwiła się Sierra, ale nie straciła bojowego nastawienia - no nareszcie, może wreszcie ktoś przemówi Cody'emu do rozsądku!  
-Chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać - rzucił Trent i podszedł do podwyższenia. Tłum rozstąpił się bez słowa, najwyraźniej rozumiał, ze coś się dzieje. Trent spokojnie wszedł na stopień i stanął naprzeciwko Sierry. Przez chwilę patrzyli sobie w oczy, po czym Trent odezwał się.  
-Co wy tu robicie? - rzucił, a w głowie skomentował "głupie pytanie, przecież wszyscy wiedzą, co robią".  
-Chcemy wymusić na Codym pewne... ustępstwa - odparła Sierra.  
-Przecież wiesz, że nie możesz się zbliżać do Cody'ego.  
-Nie naruszyłam tej odległości. Poza tym, jak widzisz, nie jestem tu sama. Chcemy...  
-Doskonale wiem, czego chcecie - syknął Trent, którego głos się niebezpiecznie obniżył - chcecie, aby Cody wydał swoją genialną piosenkę. Nie było tego w planach, nie ma i nie będzie.  
-Czyżby? - Sierra zaśmiała się - otóż będzie. Będziemy tu siedzieć cały dzień, potem całą noc, potem cały następny dzień i tak dalej, tak długo, aż umrzemy z głodu lub Cody zaakceptuje nasze żądania. Czy to tak wiele?  
"W sumie... to nie aż tak wiele. Ale Cody był wtedy pod wpływem emocji... to się nie uda" - jęknął w duchu Trent. A na głos rzekł:  
-Przecież on ewidentnie improwizował. Nie da rady odtworzyć tego.  
-Mamy nagranie - odparła Sierra - ma dobrą jakość, pozwoli mu wiernie odtworzyć piosenkę.  
-A-a-ale nie chcecie żadnej rozwiniętej wersji?  
-Nie - rzucił ktoś z dołu - chcemy takiej wersji, jaką on wykonał na koncercie.  
Tłum zaczął chóralnie przytakiwać tej osobie, a potem krzyczeć. Patrząc na nich, Trent zrozumiał, że nic tu się nie da zrobić.  
-W porządku - rzekł w końcu - ale musicie natychmiast się rozejść i nie zakłócać życia Cody'emu. Jeżeli to się powtórzy, z piosenki nici!  
Tłum zaczął szeptać zadowolony, po czym zaczął się rozchodzić. Widząc to przez okno, Cody wybiegł ze swojego domu.  
-Jak ty to zrobiłeś? - wyszeptał rozradowany - Jak ogarnąłeś tłum dzikich psychofanek?  
Trent spojrzał na niego tępo.  
-Dałem im tego, czego chciały.  
-Ale to oznacza, że...  
-Tak, Cody - przytaknął Trent - musisz nagrać tą piosenkę.


	7. Jak odtworzyć uczucie

**Toronto, studio muzyczne, 24 maja 2017, godz. 10.00**

Cody wszedł do studia. W środku było ciemno i chłodno, tak jak zawsze. Jego keyboard stał na środku studia. Jednak dzisiaj, jego zadanie było troszkę inne.  
Podszedł do drzwi z tyłu i je otworzył. Na moment oślepiło go światło słońca wpadające do pomieszczenia. Znalazł się w pokoju, który z Trentem nazywali "biurem" - było tutaj biurko z komputerem z dostępem do internetu. Poza tym, było to miejsce, gdzie można było usiąść wygodnie i pogadać. Trent i Cody często tu przychodzili po nagraniach, bo lubili to miejsce, ale dzisiaj, Cody zwyczajnie potrzebował komputera i internetu. Poza tym, Trenta nie było - Cody powiedział mu, że właściwie, skoro ma odtworzyć tą piosenkę, to Trent nie miałby tu nic do roboty.  
Cody usiadł przed komputerem, włączył go i czekając, aż Windows się po raz 19293298732899 zaktualizuje, zaczął myśleć o całej tej sytuacji. I pomyśleć, że wszystko dlatego, że w sobotę dał się ponieść emocjom! Chociaż, z drugiej strony, kto by się nie dał... kiedy nagle widzisz po raz pierwszy od 4 lat dziewczynę, którą ciągle kochasz. Szczerze mówiąc, Cody kompletnie nie pamiętał, co wtedy zrobił. Jednakowoż, nagranie, które jakaś fanka zrobiła, odpowiadało na wszystkie jego pytania. Kurczę, nie wiedział, że jego emocje są aż tak twórcze! Gorzej, że on sam nie nadążał za emocjami i bez nich już tak dobrze mu nie szło. Gdyby miał stworzyć coś takiego bez emocji, musiałby siedzieć nad tym długie miesiące, o ile w ogóle miałby szansę to zrobić. Teraz jednak, musiał to odtworzyć. Ponieważ jednak stwierdził, że nie zrobi tego z pamięci, najpierw musiał stworzyć zapis akompaniamentu i słowa (których w ogóle nie pamiętał). To mogło trochę potrwać...

Potrwało... cały miesiąc. Akompaniament był niezwykle skomplikowany, przez co Cody musiał poprawiać, dopieszczać i sprawdzać go przez bardzo długo czas. Ostatnia nuta została zapisana i sprawdzona dopiero 23 czerwca wieczorem. W międzyczasie, Trent zdążył wymyślić muzykę do dwóch kolejnych piosenek...  
Cody i Trent mieli zasadę, że w weekendy (sobota, niedziela) nie pracują. Wytwórnia się na to zgadzała, w zamian za odpowiednią liczbę piosenek rocznie. Wprawdzie Totalni Przyjaciele działali dopiero 9 miesięcy, ale ustalony limit na ten rok już wypełnili. Tak czy siak, Cody zaczął ćwiczyć swoją piosenkę dopiero 26 czerwca rano. Jak się okazało, granie akompaniamentu szło mu znacznie lepiej, niż spisywanie go - zapewne dlatego, że przecież już raz to grał i jakaś wprawa pozostała. Jednakowoż, tak jak akompaniament był trudny do spisania, tak samo trudny był do zagrania. Dopiero po kolejnych dwóch tygodniach ciągłych ćwiczeń połączonych ze śpiewem, dopiero 13 lipca wieczorem Cody ogłosił, że jest gotowy na nagranie piosenki w wersji oficjalnej. Trent szybko uzgodnił z producentami, ze nagrają piosenkę już nazajutrz o godz. 14.00.

 

**Toronto, studio muzyczne, 14 lipca 2017, godz. 12.00**

W studiu panowało wielkie zamieszanie. Wszyscy producenci przygotowywali się do nagrania słynnej piosenki Cody'ego. Nawet Trent uwijał się przy rozstawianiu sprzętu, choć nie należało to do jego zadań. On zresztą dzisiaj nic nie nagrywał, nic nie komponował, nic nie pisał. Dzisiaj wszystko było robione pod Cody'ego. Wszyscy byli bardzo zaangażowani.  
Oprócz Cody'ego.  
Cody siedział w kącie studia i nic nie mówił, nic nie robił, w ogóle nic. Wyglądał na zmartwionego czymś, ale nikt tego nie zauważał, wszyscy byli niezwykle zajęci. Dopiero ok. 12.30 Trent zwrócił uwagę na zachowanie Cody'ego. Zaniepokojony, podszedł do niego.  
-Ej, stary... coś jest nie tak?  
-Trent... ja... - Cody zająknął się - ja... nie dam rady tego wykonać.  
-Co? Dlaczego?  
-Bo brakuje mi emocji. Kiedy wtedy... tam na koncercie... to śpiewałem, to ONA tam była. Ja to śpiewałem dla NIEJ. Teraz jej tu nie ma... nie dam rady tak jej zaśpiewać.  
Trent przygryzł wargę. Sytuacja była poważna. Jeżeli Cody nie wykona piosenki, mogą mieć kłopoty z wytwórnią... i z fankami.  
Nagle coś mu przyszło do głowy.  
-Wiesz co? - zawołał - Wiem, co ci pomoże. Zostań tu i zaczekaj na mnie. Nie wykonuj piosenki, dopóki nie wrócę.  
Po czym wybiegł ze studia.

 

**Toronto, studio muzyczne, 14 lipca 2017, godz.16.00**

Trenta nadal nie było. Wszyscy pracownicy studia już od dawna się niecierpliwili, ale Cody jak dotąd odmawiał gry, dopóki Trent nie wróci. Teraz jednak jeden z pracowników podszedł do Cody'ego.  
-Słuchaj, Cody - zaczął - przeciągnęliśmy nagrywanie już o dwie godziny. Całe nasze studio jest do waszej dyspozycji, ale teraz nie możemy już dłużej czekać. Albo zaraz zaczniemy nagranie, albo będziemy musieli skończyć dzisiejszy dzień z niczym - co nie będzie przyjemne dla nikogo.  
Cody zestresował się. Zostało mu postawione ultimatum. Wyglądało na to, że musi je przyjąć.  
-W porządku - odpowiedział - w takim razie zacznijmy nagranie.  
Pracownik westchnął z ulgą, po czym wrócił do reszty. Powiedział im coś, po czym wszyscy ruszyli do roboty. Cody usiadł przed keyboardem. Wiedział, że to będzie absolutny niewypał, że mu nie wyjdzie i w ogóle totalna porażka.  
Sterujący rozpoczął odliczanie do nagrywania.  
-5... 4... 3...  
"Przykro mi, Trent" - szepnął w myśli Cody. Położył palce na klawiaturze.  
-2...  
Nagle w studiu rozległo się donośne:  
-STOOOOOOOOOOOOP!!  
Odliczanie zostało przerwane. Wszyscy patrzyli na siebie z napięciem. Cody nie poznał, kto krzyknął, bo na uszach miał słuchawki.   
Drzwi do studia gwałtownie się otworzyły. Do studia wszedł... Trent.  
-Nie... nagrywajcie... jeszcze - wysapał.  
Cody zdjął słuchawki i podszedł do Trenta.  
-Co teraz? - spytał niepewnie.  
Trent wziął kilka ciężkich oddechów.  
-Masz... to ci... powinno... pomóc - odpowiedział w końcu i wręczył Cody'emu mały pakunek. Ten natychmiast to otworzył i ujrzał...  
-Okulary wirtualnej rzeczywistości? Ale jak niby ma mi to pomóc?  
-Zobaczysz... daj mi je. Ale najpierw usiądź przy keyboardzie.  
Cody posłusznie podszedł do keyboardu i usiadł. Trent wcisnął mu na głowę okulary i podłączył do nich jakiś kabel. Cody nic nie widział.  
-Jak to niby ma mi pomóc? - powtórzył - powiedziałbym nawet, że to mi przeszkadza. Nie widzę klawiatury...  
-Nie przejmuj się, zaczekaj chwilę - uciszył go Trent - Jeszcze pięć minut proszę zaczekać - rzucił w kierunku pracowników.  
Wśród pracowników rozległo się niecierpliwe westchnienie.  
Trent wziął drugą część kabla podłączonego do okularów i pobiegł w kierunku "biura". Podłączył kabel do komputera i włączył komputer. Na szczęście, tym razem nic się nie aktualizowało. Trent ściągnął z internetu jakiś program i uruchomił go.  
-Możecie zaczynać! - zawołał w kierunku studia.  
-Ej! - odkrzyknął Cody - ja nadal nic nie widzę...  
Ale pracownicy go zignorowali. Rozpoczęli przygotowania. Po chwili uruchomiono odliczanie na nowo.  
-10... 9... 8...  
I wtedy nagle Cody znowu zaczął widzieć. Okulary z przodu miały kamerę, która rejestrowała obraz rzeczywisty. Cody rozejrzał się. Wszystko widział tak, jak normalnie.  
-6... 5... 4...  
Ale przecież nie po to Trent zdobył te okulary. Cody podniósł oczy i.... aż zatkało go ze szczęścia. Bo przed sobą zobaczył... Gwen.  
To, co Trent kupił, wcale nie było okularami do wirtualnej rzeczywistości. To były okulary do rzeczywistości rozszerzonej. W "biurze" Trent sterował całą akcją. W tym wypadku było to dziecinnie proste, wystarczyło tylko stworzyć Gwen stojącą na wprost od Cody'ego. Ale dzięki temu emocje na nowo się obudziły. Cody poczuł, że dla niej zaśpiewa to jeszcze raz - dokładnie tak, jak śpiewał dla niej na tamtym koncercie.  
-2... 1... start!  
I Cody zaczął grać.  
Trent, siedząc w biurze, uśmiechnął się. Właśnie tego trzeba było Cody'emu. Teraz brzmiał dokładnie tak, jak na koncercie - a może nawet ciut lepiej? W końcu to wydanie studyjne. Tak czy siak, wszyscy powinni być zadowoleni.

Po ok. 5 minutach Cody skończył śpiewać. Teraz należało wydać werdykt, czy ta wersja jest dobra do wydania. Przez kolejne 5 minut Cody i pracownicy studia odsłuchiwali piosenkę. Trent nasłuchiwał z biura. Potem nastała chwila ciszy. W końcu odezwał się jeden z pracowników:  
-Ta piosenka nie mogła wyjść lepiej, Cody. Akceptujemy tą wersję.  
Pozostali pracownicy ochoczo przytaknęli. Cody nie odpowiedział.  
-No cóż... my będziemy się zbierać. Jeżeli chcesz tu jeszcze jakiś czas zostać...  
-Chcę - powiedział Cody.  
-...no to zostawimy ci klucze. Trent, czemu ciągle siedzisz w biurze?  
Trent nie odpowiedział.  
-W takim razie my was tu zostawiamy. We wtorek piosenka powinna być już opracowana i gotowa.  
Nikt nie zareagował. Po chwili pracownicy zaczęli wychodzić. Trent nie wyszedł z biura, natomiast Cody wciąż siedział przy keyboardzie. Zdjął okulary rzeczywistości rozszerzonej i zamyślił się tak mocno, że nic do niego nie docierało.

 

**Toronto, studio muzyczne, 14 lipca 2017, godz. 18.00**

Trent siedział przy komputerze i surfował po Internecie. Robił to głównie z nudów. Nie chciał jednak opuszczać biura, bo nie chciał przeszkadzać Cody'emu.  
Drzwi do biura lekko skrzypnęły. Trent odwrócił się. Jak można było się spodziewać, w drzwiach stał Cody.  
-Jak tam? - zagadnął radośnie Trent - dobrze ci poszła ta piosenka.  
-Możemy porozmawiać? - szepnął Cody - ale tak na poważnie.


	8. Historie duszy

**Toronto, studio muzyczne, 14 lipca 2017, godz.18.00**

Cody siedział ciężko na kanapie. Trent siedział na krześle obok i wpatrywał się w niego. Zastanawiał się, o czym Cody chciał z nim porozmawiać - i dlaczego "na poważne".  
-Domyślasz się, o czym chcę rozmawiać? - zapytał Cody.  
No masz.  
-Nie mam zielonego pojęcia - odparł Trent.  
-O Gwen.  
Ach. Więc o nią chodziło.  
-Co chcesz wiedzieć?  
-Nie chcę nic wiedzieć. Chcę o niej porozmawiać. Wiesz... ja ciągle tęsknię za nią.  
-Wiem. Podziwiam cię. Po 5 latach większość miłości byłaby już dawno martwa. Musisz mi opowiedzieć całą tą historię.  
-No dobra...  
I Cody zaczął opowiadać historię swojej miłości do Gwen.

-Jak pewnie to wiesz (wszyscy wiedzą), zacząłem ją kochać już od początku Wyspy Totalnej Porażki. Jednak tam byłeś też ty - a ona kochała ciebie. Z początku nie akceptowałem tego, zrozumiałem to dopiero w czasie wyzwania z łódkami. Wtedy moja miłość nie była taka jak teraz - to była zwykła miłość 16-latka - ale i tak chciałem dla niej szczęścia bardziej niż dla siebie. Dlatego odpuściłem sobie i pomogłem ci ją zdobyć. Ale o tym już wiesz, opowiadałem to już wtedy. Później, na Planie Totalnej Porażki, ona z tobą zerwała, ponieważ oszalałeś.  
-Wcale nie oszalałem...  
-Ale byłeś przekonany, że podkochuje się w Duncanie, i robiłeś wszystko, aby zwrócić jej uwagę. WSZYSTKO.  
-...  
-Tak czy siak, kiedy z tobą zerwała, chociaż cię lubiłem i było mi cię żal, to się cieszyłem i miałem nadzieję, że teraz mam szansę. Przecież Duncan wtedy był z Courtney, co nie? Nadzieje wzrosły jeszcze bardziej, kiedy trafiłem do Totalnej Porażki W Trasie, i to w jednej drużynie z nią, a Duncan zrezygnował z gry. Niestety, wtedy musiała przyjść Sierra, która nie dawała mi spokoju ani wolności. A potem wrócił Duncan... i od razu związał się z Gwen. Oczywiście, bez wiedzy Courtney. A jak Alejandro zmusił Tylera, żeby oznajmił to wszystkim, to Gwen była właściwie spalona. Doskonale pamiętam, co wtedy czułem. Czułem smutek, ze znowu straciłem ją, i wściekłość. Wściekłość na Duncana, za to, że wyrwał Gwen tobie dla siebie, i w dodatku zdradził Courtney. Z drugiej strony, akurat ode mnie wtedy zależało, czy Gwen przetrwa w programie ten dzień. Courtney i Sierra próbowały mnie przekonać, abym nie robił wyzwania, gdyż wtedy mogłyby wyeliminować Gwen - przy tak świeżych emocjach Heather na pewno również zagłosowałaby na Gwen. Ale ja... przecież nadal ją kochałem. I kocham zresztą. Wygrałem dla niej to wyzwanie. I chyba dzięki temu ona mnie polubiła. Zawiązaliśmy sojusz przeciw Courtney, do którego ściągnęliśmy Heather. W Australii przegraliśmy i musieliśmy kogoś wyeliminować. Głosy były jasne - Gwen i Heather na Courtney, Sierra i Courtney na Gwen, a ja... na Sierrę. Ale czy to moja wina? NIE! To wina Duncana. Oczywiście, prześladowałem go, bo go nie znosiłem. Poza tym, od początku czułem, że ten związek nie przetrwa jakoś bardzo długo. Ale Duncan musiał się zemścić akurat wtedy i w taki sposób! Nawet nie pomyślał, że w jego interesie jest pozostawienie mnie przy zmysłach, bo od tego zależy, czy jego dziewczyna wyleci, czy nie. I co? Gwen przegrała. Ale nawet nie pomyślała, że to Duncan spowodował, że nasz plan nie wypalił. Przez ponad rok ciągle się całowali, prawie jak Bridgette i Geoff. Aż do Plejady Gwiazd, gdzie Gwen próbowała odzyskać przyjaźń Courtney. Przez przypadek jednak, jak pewnie pamiętasz, ciągle ją krzywdziła. Duncan myślał, że to było specjalnie... i zaczął znowu zastanawiać się nad opinią Courtney o nim! Od tego się zawsze zaczyna, a kończy się na kolejnym rzuceniu dziewczyny. Więc Gwen go rzuciła - i bardzo słusznie. Duncan potrafił zdobyć dziewczyny, ale nie potrafił pozostać wierny jednej. A teraz... nie widziałem Gwen od 4 lat. Czy po tych 3 latach znowu kogoś ma?  
Trent nie odpowiedział, bo nie wiedział. Jednak coś mu się nie zgadzało.  
-A Sierra? Przecież w końcu dogadaliście się. Na początku 4 sezonu, kiedy udawali, że biorą nas na wyspę, wyglądaliście, jakbyście byli parą...  
Cody zaczerwienił się.  
-Bo tak było - powiedział - po Totalnej Porażce w Trasie zostaliśmy parą. W końcu się dogadaliśmy, jej miłość była prawdziwa i trwała... zaufałem jej. Niestety, potem obejrzałem Plejadę Gwiazd. A jej miłość tam również wjechała na teren szaleństwa. Zacząłem się jej bać... a jeszcze bardziej, kiedy w końcu udało jej się wrócić do Toronto. Wróciła do stanu z czasu początku Totalnej Porażki w Trasie. Nie mogłem tak żyć... więc z nią zerwałem i wytoczyłem proces o niezbliżanie się do mnie. Ale gdyby ona pozostała taką, jaką była pod koniec Totalnej Porażki w Trasie, może bym ją w końcu pokochał... i zapomniał o Gwen. Ale stara miłość nie rdzewieje, a nowa owszem.  
Trent zamyślił się nad tą odpowiedzią.

Minęło 10 minut. Nikt się nie odezwał. Nagle Cody zapytał:  
-A ty? Jak to u ciebie wygląda?  
Trent westchnął.  
-Nijak to nie wygląda. I to także przez Gwen. Od kiedy ze mną zerwała, miałem po kolei kilka dziewczyn, nawet przez chwilę byłem z Katie i Sadie (ale z każdą osobno, żeby nie było). Wtedy zresztą miały największą awanturę swojego życia... naprawdę największą. Ale już żadnej nie potrafiłem pokochać tak, jak Gwen. Po 2 latach życia z różnymi dziewczynami przestałem szukać miłości, przez co od 3 lat z nikim nie byłem. Do Gwen nie czuję już żadnych silnych uczuć, stopniowo wygasły. Jednak pamięć pozostała... Poza tym mam takie dziwne przeczucie, że ten stan może zmienić tylko Totalna Porażka.  
-Naprawdę? Ale kto?  
-I to jest naprawdę dobre pytanie. Tylko jedna rzecz mogłaby na nie odpowiedzieć... ale nie chcę wracać do Totalnej Porażki.  
-A jeśli Chris nas zmusi? - wypalił nagle Cody.  
Trenta zamurowało. Nie opowiadał jeszcze Cody'emu, że spotkał się z Gwen, tak jak nie powiedział, że widział Chrisa na koncercie. Cody chyba go nie zauważył... ale jednak o tym pomyślał.  
-Wiesz co? Myślę, że on na pewno nas zmusi.  
I opowiedział Cody'emu całą historię.

-Masz rację - stwierdził Cody, kiedy Trent skończył opowiadać - on na pewno nas zmusi. Pytanie tylko, kiedy?  
-Ma świetną okazję 1 września...  
Obaj zamyślili się nad tymi słowami. Oczywiście, co może oznaczać zlot uczestników Totalnej Porażki?  
Po chwili Cody spojrzał na okno.  
-Która godzina?! - krzyknął.  
Trent spojrzał na zegarek. Była godzina 20.  
-Kurczę, trochę tu posiedzieliśmy - mruknął.  
Przez chwilę milczeli.  
-Wiesz co? - powiedział w końcu Trent - niedługo przestanie jeździć komunikacja miejska. Powinienem już iść.

 

**Toronto, dom Cody'ego, 14 lipca 2017, godz. 21.00**

Cody stanął pod swoim domem. Cały dzień spędził poza nim, dużo dłużej, niż przewidywał. Zerknął do skrzynki pocztowej i znalazł dwa listy. Wyjął je i natychmiast otworzył. Przeleciał po nich szybko wzrokiem.  
-Dzięki, Geoff - mruknął sarkastycznie - dzięki, Chris.


	9. Zaangażowany w ślub

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Jako że w tym rozdziale po raz pierwszy pojawia się problem zmiany strefy czasowej, godziny podawane na początku oznaczają godzinę wg strefy czasowej lokalnej.

**Toronto, port lotniczy, 27 lipca 2017, godz. 9.00, UTC-4**

-Też sobie wymyślili, ślub w Sydney - narzekał Trent, kiedy samolot właśnie startował.  
Do ślubu Bridgette i Geoffa zostały tylko dwa dni - albo jeden, biorąc pod uwagę czas australijski. Trent leciał razem z Codym, który kupił bilety dla nich dwojga. Niestety, z Toronto nie leciały do Sydney bezpośrednie loty, musieli więc zrobić przesiadkę w Vancouver. Dodatkowo Cody nie uwzględnił problemu zegara biologicznego.  
-Masz świadomość, że na tym ślubie będziemy potwornie zmęczeni?  
-Przestań marudzić - mruknął Cody - nic ci to nie da. Może się prześpisz, to trochę pomoże z tym całym zegarem... jak mu tam...  
Trent usiadł obrażony. Z jakiegoś powodu był dzisiaj bardzo zły. Cody'ego to jednak nie obchodziło - miał swoje problemy. W ręce ściskał list od Geoffa. Trent nie wiedział, że Cody w ogóle otrzymał jakiś list - Geoff nakazał mu absolutną tajemnicę. Nie był tym zachwycony, ale nie chciał tego okazywać. Rozsiadł się na miejscu i spróbował zasnąć. Może wtedy ucieknie od listu i od Trenta.

**Vancouver, port lotniczy, 27 lipca 2017, godz. 11.00, UTC-7**

-Wstawaj, śpiochu - coś szarpało Cody'ego i kazało mu się budzić.  
Cody otworzył oczy i rozejrzał się nieprzytomnie. Samolot stał w miejscu, ludzie przemieszczali się w kierunku wyjścia. Z boku stał Trent i go szarpał.  
-Co jest nie tak? - jęknął nieprzytomnie.  
-Hello, jesteśmy w Vancouver! - zawołał zirytowany Trent - to ty nam zamawiałeś loty, teraz musisz nas zaprowadzić do samolotu do Sydney.  
Skołatany Cody wstał i wyszedł na korytarz. Przeszedł kilka kroków i nagle zorientował się, że coś jest nie tak. Spojrzał na swoje ręce - były puste.  
-List! - zawołał i rzucił się z powrotem w kierunku siedzenia. Wpadł na Trenta, podniósł się natychmiast i chwycił list, który leżał na siedzeniu.  
-Co to jest? - zapytał się Trent?  
-Eeee... nic takiego - odparł wymijająco Cody.  
-Gdyby to było nic takiego, nie wracałbyś się po to w stylu szaleńca - zauważył sarkastycznie Trent.  
-Dowiesz się niedługo - mruknął Cody i udał się do wyjścia z samolotu.  
Po krótkiej chwili stali już pod bramką lotu do Sydney. Na ich szczęście, akurat tego dnia między lotami były tylko 2 godziny przerwy. Kiedy Cody załatwiał sprawy formalne, Trent zadzwonił do Geoffa i krótko go poprosił, żeby wyszedł po nich na lotnisko, bo późno przylecą.

**Sydney, port lotniczy, 28 lipca 2017, godz. 21.00, UTC+10**

Kiedy lądowali w Sydney, Trent właśnie wybudzał się ze snu. Cody patrzył to na niego, to na okno i ciągle się śmiał.  
-Zabawnie ci, co? Właśnie to miałem na myśli, wspominając o zegarze biologicznym - wymamrotał Trent.  
-Gdybyś, tak jak ja, przespał lot do Vancouver, byłbyś w bardzo dobrej sytuacji. Minęło siedemnaście godzin, teraz pora na spanie - odparł Cody.  
-Może i tak...  
Samolot właśnie się zatrzymał i wszyscy rzucili się do wyjścia. Trent i Cody zaczekali chwilę, aż tłum się nieco rozluźni, po czym wyszli z samolotu. Odebrali swoje bagaże, wyszli przed lotnisko i... czekali.  
-No i gdzie on jest? - spytał Trent.  
-Ty powinieneś wiedzieć - zauważył Cody - to ty z nim rozmawiałeś w Van...  
-Hej ziomy!!!  
Tak mogła się przywitać tylko jedna osoba. Trent i Cody odwrócili się.  
-Geoff!  
Tak, to byli Geoff i Bridgette. Trent i Cody na przywitanie przybili piątkę Geoff'owi i wyściskali Bridgette.  
-Jak tam podróż, chłopaki? - zagadnęła Bridgette.  
-Całkiem dobrze, tylko Trent z jakiegoś powodu cały czas narzekał - powiedział Cody.  
-Nieprawda!  
-No dobrze, nie przez całą trasę, bo przez ostatnie kilka godzin spał - uściślił Cody.  
-Nie mamy dużo czasu, ziomy - powiedział Geoff - możemy was odwieźć do hotelu, w którym zarezerwowaliśmy dla was pokoje. To niedaleko, będziecie mogli odpocząć.  
Wszyscy zaakceptowali ten plan. Bridgette ruszyła w stronę samochodu, rozmawiając z Trentem. Cody chciał iść za nimi, ale Geoff zatrzymał go.  
-To co, zgadzasz się na plan? - szepnął.  
Cody wywrócił oczami.  
-Tak, zgadzam się - powiedział - ale tylko dlatego, że naprawdę was lubię. Zapamiętaj to.  
-Dzięki, stary.

**Sydney, 29 lipca 2017, godz. 9.00, UTC+10**

Cody właśnie się obudził. Zgodnie z przewidywaniami Trenta, nie miał problemów ze zmianą strefy czasowej. Zastanawiał się, jak on sobie poradził z zasypianiem wieczorem... Trent dostał sąsiedni pokój. Teoretycznie, Cody mógłby wyjść i zapukać do niego. Ale co, jeżeli jaszcze śpi... albo dopiero śpi. Cody postanowił nie ryzykować.  
Z drugiej strony, z pewnością nie byli jedynymi znajomymi Bridgette i Geoffa z Wyspy Totalnej Porażki, którzy zostali zaproszeni. Prawdopodobieństwo, że przynajmniej część z nich śpi w tym hotelu, było bardzo wysokie. Ale czy ma sens wychodzenie na korytarz i szukanie znajomych? Z większością nie widział się ponad 4 lata, spotkanie na korytarzu hotelowym nie było scenerią, która odpowiadałaby takiemu okresowi czasu. Cody postanowił więc zostać w pokoju.  
Podszedł do okna i wyjrzał. Poranek był chłodny, w końcu w Australii trwała zima. Z okna był dobry widok na plażę i ocean, który... no właśnie. Po oceanie przetaczały się olbrzymie fale, które rozbijały się z hukiem o wybrzeże. Wszędzie było pełno surferów, którzy próbowali ujeżdżać fale. Cody dostrzegł między nimi Bridgette i Geoffa. Uśmiechnął się - już wiedział, dlaczego ślub musiał odbyć się akurat tutaj.

**Sydney, 29 lipca 2017, godz. 15.30, UTC+10**

Trent i Cody po cichu weszli do kościoła, w którym właśnie rozpoczynał się ślub. Jak to się stało, że się spóźnili? Po prostu - w szafach hotelowych znaleźli kilka gier planszowych, które uwielbiali. Zaczęli grać i stracili poczucie czasu. Przez to też nie spotkali żadnego znajomego... aż do teraz. Wyglądało na to, że Bridgette i Geoff zaprosili wszystkich z Wyspy Totalnej Porażki. Z tego, co widzieli Trent i Cody, nie było jednak nikogo z nowych uczestników Totalnej Porażki w Trasie, Duncana ani Ezekiela. Chłopaki nie wiedzieli, dlaczego tej piątki nie było - poza Duncanem, który wychodził z więzienia dopiero za półtora tygodnia.  
Teraz jednak nie było czasu na takie rozważania. Trent i Cody skupili się na uroczystości.

 

**Sydney, 29 lipca 2017, godz. 17.30, UTC+10**

Wszystkie uroczystości minęły, wszelkie życzenia (chociaż jeszcze nie wszystkie) zostały złożone, ale Trent i Cody nadal nie porozmawiali jeszcze z nikim z Wyspy. Z drugiej strony, teraz miało nastąpić wesele, na które chłopaki również byli zaproszeni. Ponieważ pewnie byli tam też wszyscy inni, w końcu nadarzała się okazja.  
Był tylko jeden problem. Wszyscy mieli jakąś podwózkę na miejsce, poza nimi. Po chwili zastanowienia Cody uznał, że w sumie mogą pójść pieszo.  
\- To w sumie nawet nie jest daleko, niewiele się spóźnimy...  
-A dodatkowo, możemy trochę przegadać. To dobry pomysł.

-To było wzruszające - powiedział Trent, kiedy już się oddalili.  
-No - przyznał Cody - dobrze się dobrali.  
-Dobrze, niedobrze, ale ich związek jest mocny. Fajnie, że nas zaprosili.  
-Fajnie, że zaprosili nas wszystkich. Pytanie tylko, czemu jest nas tylko 18...  
-Chyba już wiem. Duncan ciągle siedzi w więzieniu, Ezekiel jest mutantem, Sierra nie miała takiego kontaktu z nimi, Bridgette nie lubi Alejandro, a Geoff nie lubi Blaineley.  
-W sumie to dobre wytłumaczenie...  
Przez chwilę szli w milczeniu.  
-Fajnie będzie ich znowu spotkać, nie? - stwierdził w końcu Cody.  
-Bardzo fajnie. Większość się znacznie zmieniła przez te kilka lat...  
To była prawda. Większość z nich znacznie się zmieniła. Gwen i Courtney miały trochę dłuższe włosy, natomiast Izzy znacznie krótsze. Harold zaczął się golić, natomiast DJ zapuścił brodę. Owen trochę schudł (czy to możliwe?), Noah urósł, a Justin jakby... stracił swoje mięśnie? Przynajmniej trochę. Beth także urosła. LeShawna urosła, a jej krągłości razem z nią. Katie przytyła, a Sadie schudła, tak, że teraz między nimi nie było prawie żadnej różnicy w szerokości. Lindsay się właściwie nie zmieniła, tak samo jak Heather. Tyler i Eva również się nie zmienili.   
-Też sądzisz, że Gwen ładniej jest w długich włosach? - spytał nagle Cody.  
Trent przez chwilę patrzył na niego, po czym sobie przypomniał.  
-Tak - odparł - ładniej niż w krótkich. Poza tym, ciemniejsza karnacja też do niej pasuje.  
-No... - powiedział cicho Cody.  
Resztę drogi przeszli w milczeniu. Po chwili dotarli pod dom Bridgette i Geoffa, gdzie odbywało się wesele.

Kiedy weszli, okazało się, że wszyscy uczestnicy Wyspy, którzy przyjechali na ślub, siedzą przy jednym stoliku. Po tradycyjnych uroczystościach wszyscy usiedli do stołu. Trent siedział obok Cody'ego. Z lekkim zdziwieniem zauważył, że po drugiej stronie Cody'ego siedzi Gwen. On sam nie miał nikogo po drugiej stronie, bo siedział na końcu stołu.  
Po chwili ciszy wszyscy przy stole zaczęli patrzeć na siebie z napięciem. Właściwie jasne było, ze z nielicznymi wyjątkami (Tyler i Lindsay, Owen i Noah, Trent i Cody, Trent i Gwen, Katie i Sadie) nikt z nich się nie widział od 3 lub 4 lat. Niby mieli ze sobą kontakt elektroniczny (przynajmniej większość), ale to jednak nie było to samo. Ciszę nagle przerwała Izzy.  
-To co, mam opowiadać, co robiłam przez te 4 lata? No więc Królewska Konna w końcu mnie dorwała i wsadziła na 3 lata za kraty. Ale ja nie jestem Duncanem, który nie potrafi uciec, haha! No więc uciekłam po roku, a oni zaczęli mnie gonić jak królika, więc się schroniłam w jakimś zielonym budynku, a ten budynek to była baza wojskowa i mnie zmusili do zapisania się do wojska. No i się zapisałam i dali mi karabin i powiedzieli mi, że nauczą mnie strzelać. A ja na to że nie, że ja już umiem strzelać! To kazali mi pokazać, to pokazałam, ale niechcący postrzeliłam jakiegoś gościa w nogę, a ten gość to był generał i się wkurzyli. No więc im też uciekłam, a potem spotkałam jakiegoś człowieka, który powiedział, że jest prawnikiem. To ja mu powiedziałam, że zrobię dla niego, co zechce, jeżeli mi pomoże się uwolnić od tego całego majdanu, który miałam na głowie. No wiecie, mogłam się przed nimi ciągle chować, ale po co? No więc powiedział, ze chce 150000 $, to mu dałam 150000 $, bo poprzedniego dnia akurat tyle znalazłam. No i wytoczyłam proces całemu państwu i wygrałam go 3 dni temu, dzięki jednemu prawnikowi. Właściwie tylko dlatego mogłam tutaj przyjechać, ale nawet w innym wypadku i tak znalazłabym sobie jakieś rozwiązanie, co nie? No, a jak tam u was?  
Cisza. Wszyscy z osłupieniem patrzyli na Izzy. A potem nagle wszyscy wybuchnęli potężnym śmiechem, co zwróciło uwagę wszystkich pozostałych, w tym również nowożeńców. Dzięki temu atmosfera przy stole się rozluźniła i po chwili wszyscy zaczęli ze sobą na krzyż rozmawiać.  
Z tych rozmów wynikło dużo różnych rzeczy - LeShawna odwiedziła swoich dalszych kuzynów w Afryce, Lindsay i Tyler wciąż byli razem, ale żadne nie wpadło na pomysł ślubu, Eva próbowała zakwalifikować się na olimpiadę w jakiejś tam dyscyplinie, Noah wciąż był z Emmą, Gwen i Courtney studiowały obie w Nowym Yorku, ale nigdy się ze sobą nie spotkały, Justinowi nie udało się zrobić kariery modela, przez co musiał wrócić do szkoły, Katie i Sadie wciąż były najlepszymi przyjaciółkami, DJ pomagał swojej mamie przy robocie, a Beth dzięki Brady'emu zaczęła studiować medycynę w kierunku ortodontycznym. Trent i Cody właściwie nie musieli o sobie opowiadać, w końcu byli sławni (zwłaszcza Cody). Jednak najciekawszą historię miała Heather. Po zakończeniu Plejady Gwiazd była z Alejandro przez dwa lata, do czasu... aż postanowili wziąć udział razem w kolejnym reality show. Oboje zaszli daleko, ale w kluczowym momencie Alejandro stwierdził, że bardziej interesują go pieniądze niż Heather, i doprowadził do jej odpadnięcia z konkursu. Wprawdzie nie był to już pierwszy raz (dokładnie trzeci), ale tym razem Heather zabolało to szczególnie. W następnym odcinku zresztą odpadł Alejandro, który po tym chciał wrócić do Heather.  
-I co zrobiłaś? - zapytał Harold.  
-A co miałam zrobić?! Przyjąć go z powrotem po tym, co mi wtedy zrobił?! Wywaliłam go na ulicę i powiedziałam mu, że nie chcę go więcej widzieć.  
-I tak go zobaczysz za miesiąc - zauważył Cody.  
-Super - burknęła Heather - niech tylko spróbuje do mnie podejść.  
W tym momencie z głośników rozległ się głos Geoffa. Wszyscy zamilkli.  
-Moi kochani - odezwał się Geoff - nie będę owijał w bawełnę. Zanim przejdziemy do tradycyjnych zabaw weselnych, mam jeszcze jedną niespodziankę dla mojej żony. Niespodziankę, którą przygotowałem razem z Codym.  
Wszyscy spojrzeli na Cody'ego. Ten wstał i podszedł do prowizorycznej sceny, na której stał Geoff.  
-To dla ciebie, kochanie - powiedział Geoff, kierując się do Bridgette.  
Cody wyciągnął z zaplecza keyboard.  
-Niemożliwe - szepnął Trent.  
Cody uruchomił keyboard i zaczął grać. Swoją piosenkę.  
Jedyna różnica była taka, że śpiewać miał Geoff.

Po piosence zaległa cisza. Wszyscy przeżywali piękno tej piosenki przemieszane z pięknem uczuć Geoffa do Bridgette.  
Jako pierwsza zareagowała sama Bridgette, która nie wytrzymała wzruszenia. Podbiegła do "sceny", wskoczyła na nią i pocałowała Geoff'a.  
W tym momencie tłum gości się ocknął. Wszyscy zaczęli być brawo i wiwatować.  
Po chwili Geoff jeszcze raz podszedł do mikrofonu.  
-Kochani - zaczął przekrzykiwać gości - nie dziękujcie mi. Dziękujcie przede wszystkim Cody'emu, który stworzył tą piosenkę i zgodził się ją tutaj wykonać.  
Cody wstał i ukłonił się. Goście wstali ze swoich miejsc, krzycząc z radości i klaskając.  
-Jak on stworzył tak doskonałą piosenkę? - zapytała LeShawna Trenta.  
Trent zerknął na stojącą obok Gwen. Czy może tak powiedzieć, kiedy ona tu stoi?  
Po chwili zdecydował. To będzie być może nawet lepiej dla Cody'ego.  
-Stworzył ją - zaczął krzyczeć, żeby LeShawna go usłyszała - ponieważ nadal strasznie mocno kocha Gwen.  
Gwen zakryła usta dłońmi.  
-Chyba żartujesz... - szepnęła.  
Trent zerknął na nią. Może jednak źle zrobił... już miał się wytłumaczyć, ale wtedy Cody wrócił na swoje miejsce.

 

**Sydney, 30 lipca 2017, godz. 4.00, UTC+10**

-To było dobre wesele - stwierdził Cody, ziewając - ale jestem już zmęczony. Na którym piętrze mieliśmy te pokoje?  
-Na 4 - odpowiedział Trent. W przeciwieństwie do Cody'ego, nie czuł zmęczenia. Teraz uderzył w niego hamowany przez całe wesele stres. Czy przypadkiem on, LeShawna, Gwen albo ktokolwiek, kto usłyszał, co mówił Trent, nie poinformuje o tym Cody'ego? Na szczęście nikt nic nie powiedział. Wszyscy zachowali należytą dyskrecję.  
Po chwili stali już pod swoimi pokojami. Żaden z nich nie miał już ochoty na dalszą rozmowę.  
-Dobranoc - rzucił sennie Cody i wszedł do swojego pokoju.  
-Dobranoc - mruknął cicho Trent w odpowiedzi.  
Chwilę jeszcze stał pod swoim pokojem. Czy dobrze zrobił? Przez chwilę jeszcze bił się z myślami, po czym odpuścił. Dobrze zrobił. Gwen musi wiedzieć, jak wierny jest Cody.  
Trent wszedł do swojego pokoju i mimo wszystko od razu położył się spać.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Towarzyski Geoff wymienił numery ze wszystkimi pozostałymi uczestnikami WTP.


	10. W którą stronę działa zemsta?

**Ottawa, 8 sierpnia 2017 roku, godz. 11.00**

Cody właśnie wjeżdżał do Ottawy. Jechał pociągiem, bo podróż samochodem byłaby zbyt męcząca. Chętnie wybrałby w ogóle samolot, ale akurat żaden lot nie pasował. Cody pocieszał się myślą, że przynajmniej do Toronto wróci już samolotem.  
W ręku trzymał średniej wielkości list. Był to właściwie jedyny powód, dla którego wybierał się do Ottawy. Mianowicie tego dnia po 3-letniej odsiadce na wolność wychodził Duncan. Jak się okazało, Chris nie znał jego adresu, a nie otrzymał pozwolenia na wysłanie listu do Duncana, poprosił więc Cody'ego, aby spotkał go w momencie, kiedy będzie opuszczał więzienie, i przekazał mu zaproszenie na spotkanie.  
Cody był wściekły. Z Toronto do Ottawy było ok. 350 km w linii prostej, ale ponieważ wszystkie sensowne drogi prowadziły wzdłuż jeziora Ontario, droga wydłużała się do 400 km, których pokonanie pociągiem lub samochodem zajmowało ok. 5 godzin. Równie dobrze więc do Duncana mógłby przyjechać ktoś z Quebec - zakładając, że w samej Ottawie lub w Montrealu nie mieszkał nikt z Totalnej Porażki. To było jednak praktycznie niemożliwe. Dlaczego więc Chris kazał to zrobić akurat jemu? Cody nie miał pojęcia, był jednak pewien, że Chris zrobił to specjalnie. Chris umiał jednak zmuszać ludzi do współpracy - w tym wypadku zagroził, że jeśli Cody nie da listu Duncanowi, to znajdzie jakiś punkt w starych kontraktach i zmusi go do spędzenia 2 miesięcy sam na sam z szefem Hatchetem. To była wystarczająca zachęta. Niestety, Trent nie towarzyszył Cody'emu, ponieważ wyjechał na urlop, zanim Cody postanowił go poinformować. W ten sposób Cody musiał stanąć przed Duncanem sam.

 

**Ottawa, państwowe więzienie, 8 sierpnia 2017 roku, godz. 12.00**

Równo o dwunastej szczęknęła krata. Wyszło przez nią dwóch strażników, a między nimi Duncan. Cody patrzył na niego przez szybę pancerną. Od ostatniego spotkania Duncan nie urósł zbyt wiele. Przestał farbować włosy (albo mu zwyczajnie nie pozwalano w więzieniu), nie miał też irokeza - włosy miał teraz średniej długości, tworzyły mały czub. Dodatkowo miał niewielką kozią bródkę.  
Duncan stanął przed kierownikiem więzienia.  
-Duncanie Firemeele - wygłosił formułkę kierownik - odsiedziałeś swoją trzyletnią karę więzienia za zniszczenie posiadłości Chrisa McLeana. Dzisiaj twoja kara się kończy. Jesteś wolny.  
Strażnicy otworzyli drzwi i Duncan wyszedł na zewnątrz. Od razu zauważył Cody'ego.  
-To ty, Cody? - zdziwił się - co ty tu robisz? Chyba nie przyszedłeś świętować ze mną faktu, ze wreszcie wyszedłem z kicia?  
-Nie bardzo - stwierdził Cody - mam ci przekazać coś od Chrisa.  
-Od tego drania?  
Duncan wyrwał list z rąk Cody'ego, rozerwał kopertę i przeleciał wzrokiem po kartce.  
-Ten idiota naprawdę myśli, że się jeszcze z nim spotkamy?  
-Nie z nim - zauważył Cody - ze sobą nawzajem.  
-Ale co takiego mogłoby się zdarzyć ciekawego przez te 3 lata, żeby się aż spotykać?  
-No nie wiem, może na przykład Bridgette i Geoff wzięli ślub?  
Duncana zamurowało.  
-Nie gadaj! - zawołał.  
-Nie żartuję, mieli ślub dokładnie półtora tygodnia temu.  
-Dobra, jednak musisz mi opowiedzieć, co się działo...

 

**Ottawa, 8 sierpnia 2017 roku, godz. 13.00**

Cody nawet nie wiedział wcześniej, jak wiele rzeczy ominęło Duncana. Przez całą godzinę opowiadał o Wyspie Pahkitew i Wariackim Wyścigu, a potem także o tym, co się działo z pozostałymi przyjaciółmi z Wyspy, a czego się dowiedział na weselu. Nie omieszkał na koniec wspomnieć o sobie, Trencie i ich zespole.  
-A u ciebie, co się działo? - spytał na koniec, zmęczony ciągłym opowiadaniem.  
Duncan roześmiał się.  
-A co mogło się dziać w więzieniu? Na początku, byłem traktowany jak zwykły więzień. Potem jednak moja mama wynajęła prawników i zaczęła walczyć o lepsze warunki dla mnie. Udało jej się - dzięki niej przenieśli mnie do takiej luksusowej celi, gdzie generalnie niczego mi nie brakowało, poza jednym - kontaktu ze światem. Dodatkowo, nie wyrażono zgody na skrócenie mojego wyroku. Taki był koszt tego luksusu - zostałem znacznie dokładniej oddzielony od świata, niż inni więźniowie.  
-I nikt cię tam nie odwiedził? Przez całe 3 lata? - nie dowierzał Cody.  
Oczy Duncana nagle błysnęły, brwi ściągnęły, a uśmiech zniknął.  
-Raz - powiedział cicho, ze złowieszczą nutą - raz mnie odwiedziły. Rok temu, dokładnie tego samego dnia. Courtney i Gwen, odwiedziły mnie. Najpierw Courtney, przyszła rano. Nie cieszyła się zbytnio na mój widok. Mówiła, że nie jest jej przykro, że tu siedzę, że wcale za mną nie tęskni. Potem, około południa, przyszła Gwen. Kiedy zobaczyły się z Courtney, miny im zrzedły. Zaczęły się kłócić o jakieś głosowanie z Plejady Gwiazd, a potem nagle doszły do porozumienia, wyściskały się i pogodziły. Potem Courtney sobie poszła, a Gwen przyszła do mnie. Powiedziała, że to moja wina, że jej związek z Trentem się rozpadł. Po prawdzie, już to słyszałem i do niczego się nie przyznaję, ale ona mi powiedziała, że nie dawałem jej takiego szczęścia, jakie dawał jej Trent. Co ja miałem na to poradzić? Ale ona była jakaś taka wielce obrażona. Do tego stwierdziła, że wprawdzie już nic nie czuje do Trenta, ale do mnie tym bardziej. Coś tam jeszcze mówiła, ale ja już nie słuchałem. Zacząłem przysięgać zemstę.  
-Jaką zemstę? - zdziwił się Cody - właściwie to wszystko była twoja wina. To ty się nimi bawiłeś, a potem zaczynałeś zwracać uwagę na drugą.  
-Nie rozumiesz - warknął Duncan - ja nic takiego nie zrobiłem. Courtney mnie ciągle rzucała i wracała do mnie, a Gwen nie potrafiła zrozumieć, że się cieszę, że się mści na Courtney. A teraz do tego się zaprzyjaźniły... A mnie zostawiły z boku. Za to chcę się zemścić.  
-Ale... - jęknął Cody.  
-Jakie "ale"? Zaraz... przecież to ty kochasz Gwen - uśmiechnął się złowieszczo Duncan - miłość nigdy nie pozostaje całkowicie bezwzajemna, druga strona zawsze czuje choćby niewielką więź. Więc może zemstę zaczniemy od ciebie? Zresztą, i bez tego mam za co się na tobie mścić...  
-E... wiesz co... - zawołał Cody, który zrozumiał, że ta rozmowa źle się dla niego skończy - niedługo mam samolot do Toronto. Muszę już iść.  
I zanim Duncan zdążył zareagować, pobiegł w stronę lotniska.  
Duncan w pierwszej chwili chciał za nim biec, ale zrozumiał, że nie ma to sensu.  
-Teraz ci się udało - szepnął - ale jeśli kiedyś Gwen zwróci na ciebie uwagę, nie daruję ci tego.


	11. To nie jest spotkanie...

**Toronto, 1 września 2017 roku, godz. 18.00**

-Też się denerwujesz? - spytał Trent.  
-Trochę... - przyznał Cody - Przecież połowę osób zobaczymy po raz pierwszy.  
-Niektórzy mogliby nam pomóc się poznać...  
Trent i Cody zbliżali się powoli na miejsce, gdzie miało się odbyć spotkanie wszystkich byłych uczestników Totalnej Porażki. Było ich razem 52, mieli od 19 do 27 lat. Około połowę z nich znali osobiście, resztę tylko z odpowiednich sezonów.  
-Gwen, Courtney, Heather i Duncan chyba zgodziliby się, aby nas z nimi zapoznać...  
-Eee... może lepiej nie Duncan?  
Trent spojrzał zdziwiony na Cody'ego. Oczywiście rozumiał, że być może nadal ma do niego żal o wydarzenia z Totalnej Porażki w Trasie. Sam go zresztą nie lubił... ale mimo wszystko, po 3 latach, które Duncan spędził w więzieniu, chyba można by do niego zmienić stosunek? Wzruszył ramionami. W tym momencie nie obchodziło go to zbytnio.  
-Już jesteśmy - stwierdził.  
Z budynku, do którego zmierzali, dochodziły już różne rozmowy.

 

**Toronto, 1 września 2017 roku, godz. 18.30**

-Kochani - zawołał Chris - dziękuję wam wszystkim za przybycie. Chcę wam powiedzieć, że dzisiaj nie będę wam przeszkadzał. Spędzajcie ze sobą czas, jak chcecie. Jest tylko jeden warunek - nikt nie wychodzi przed 22!  
Wszyscy zebrani zaczęli klaskać. Po chwili wszyscy naraz zaczęli rozmawiać.

-Dlaczego wszyscy się na mnie tak patrzycie? To niefajne - jęknął Ezekiel.  
Wokół niego tłoczyło się 21 pozostałych uczestników Wyspy Totalnej Porażki. Przez jakiś czas Ezekielowi udawało się nie rzucać w oczy, w końcu jednak zobaczył go Owen. Ten głośno zapytał, jakim cudem już nie jest zombie, co zaowocowało zainteresowaniem u wszystkich uczestników Wyspy i atakiem paniki u Shawna.  
-Jakim cudem już nie jesteś zombie? - powtórzył Owen.  
-Nie wiem. Przez kilka lat żyłem sobie swobodnie, a potem nagle Chris opłacił jakąś operację, zabrali mnie nie wiadomo gdzie i zrobili jakąś operację. Czemu on to zrobił... - odparł Ezekiel.  
-Coś się stało? - podeszła Sierra - Och! Ezekiel! Mam kolejny materiał na bloga!  
-Nadal prowadzisz tego bloga? - zdziwiła się Courtney.  
-No pewnie. Chociaż od 3 lat piszę właściwie tylko o jednym - że mój Cody ze mną zerwał - odpowiedziała Sierra, posyłając krzywe spojrzenie Cody'emu.  
-Sierra... czy ty przypadkiem nie stoisz za blisko? - jęknął Cody.  
-Będę stać, gdzie mi się podoba! Masz jakiś problem?! - wrzasnęła Sierra.  
Cody zaczął się powoli wycofywać, po czym uciekł.  
-Nawet jak na fankę osiągnęła już poziom szaleństwa - skomentował cicho Trent.

-Używasz zdecydowanie za dużo lakieru - stwierdziła Dakota - to ci szkodzi.  
-Coś jest nie tak z tym lakierem? - odparła Anna Maria, uruchamiając siódmą tego wieczoru butelkę lakieru do włosów.  
-Chodzi o to, że lakier może wbrew pozorom uszkodzić włosy - odpowiedziała Dakota - a raczej nie do tego chcesz doprowadzić.  
-Mój tata wymyślił najlepszy szampon na świecie - wtrąciła Staci - w razie czego, zawsze mogę ci zdradzić jego recepturę.  
-Dzięki - odpowiedziała z przekąsem Anna Maria - jeżeli ten szampon w ogóle istnieje, to czemu nie. A ty, Dakota, zajmij się lepiej swoim ciałem. Od tamtej operacji jeszcze ci nie odrosły włosy.  
Dakota, tak samo jak Ezekiel, została ostatnio poddana operacji odwrócenia skutków mutacji. Nikt nie wiedział, jak, kiedy ani gdzie się to stało, ale było to faktem.

-Czyli twierdzisz, że już nie jesteś zła? - upewnił się Cameron.  
Dzięki dużej wiedzy od razu znalazł wspólny język ze Scarlett. Pamiętał jednak, że na wyspie Pahkitew okazała się osobą złą do szpiku kości.  
-Oczywiście - mruknęła Scarlett - kiedy wróciłam do szkoły po tamtych wakacjach, cała moja szkoła, dyrekcja, sąd i jeszcze nie wiadomo ile instytucji były zaalarmowane. Postawili mi warunek - przymusowa resocjalizacja albo koniec nauki, jakiś poprawczak, zrujnowane życie itd. Oczywiście wybrałam resocjalizację, która najwyraźniej przyniosła efekty.  
-Czyli twierdzisz, że już nie jesteś zła? - spytał się ktoś za plecami Scarlett.  
Scarlett odwróciła się. Za nią stał Max, nadal niski, gruby i farbowany.  
-Zawiodłem się na tobie, asystentko - pokręcił głową - drogi zła nie powinno się opuszczać tak szybko.  
-Odejdź, Max - mruknęła cicho, lecz stanowczo Scarlett - nie chcę cie więcej widzieć.  
-Ale...  
-NIE ROZUMIESZ?! - wrzasnęła, zwracając na siebie uwagę wszystkich gości.  
Max już nic więcej nie chciał powiedzieć. Po prostu uciekł od Scarlett.  
-Tu jesteś, Cam! - z drugiej strony dobiegł kobiecy głos.  
Do Camerona i Scarlett zbliżali się Zoey i Mike. Trzymali się za ręce i byli uśmiechnięci.  
-Kto to jest? - spytała się Scarlett.  
-Nie znasz ich?  
-Nie oglądałam innych sezonów. To kto to jest?  
-To Mike i Zoey, moi najlepsi przyjaciele z programu. Mike wygrał nawet Plejadę Gwiazd, tuż po tym, jak udało mu się pokonać jego osobowości...  
-Jakie osobowości? - zdziwiła się Scarlett.  
Cameron westchnął.  
-Mike cierpiał na osobowość wieloraką. Sprawiała mu ona wiele problemów... Pokonał ją dzięki miłości do Zoey.  
-Od kiedy osobowość wieloraką można pokonać siłą własnego umysłu?  
Cameron poczuł wewnętrzny niepokój. W sumie nigdy o tym nie pomyślał... To był po prostu fakt.

Dawn nie przyłączała się do rozmów. Wolała medytować. Po jakimś czasie jednak, co było dla niej trochę dziwne, medytacja ją znudziła, więc zaczęła obserwować aury osób krążących po sali. Po chwili podeszła do niej Ella.  
-To ty jesteś Dawn? - zapytała.  
-Tak, to ja...  
Dawn przez chwilę czytała aurę Elli. Myślała... w końcu stwierdziła, że na pewno może jej zaufać.  
-Co robisz?  
-Oglądam aury ludzi. No wiesz, to są blaski duszy, które osoba z odpowiednim nastawieniem może zobaczyć.  
-To ciekawe. Możesz mi poopowiadać o tym co widzisz?  
-Oczywiście, siadaj.  
Ella usiadła. Dawn przez chwilę się rozglądała po sali, szukając odpowiedniej osoby do opisania.  
-Znasz imiona tych wszystkich osób? - spytała.  
-Nie... to znaczy, znam wszystkich z mojego rocznika, a poza tym znam niektórych starszych.  
-W porządku. Będę ci mówić, o kim myślę.  
Jeszcze przez chwilę się rozglądała.  
-Widzisz tamtego chłopaka? Nazywa się Mike. Ma błyszczącą żółtą aurę, co generalnie oznacza, że jest szczęśliwy... - przypatrywała się jeszcze chwilę - ale co jakiś czas z jego głowy zamiast światła świeci jakby ciemność... Jakby jakieś zło wciąż czaiło się w jego głowie... Tamten chłopak to Cody. Jego aura jest słaba, ciemnofioletowa. Taki blask jest charakterystyczny dla osób od dawna nieszczęśliwie zakochanych... to samo dotyczy Dave'a, którego chyba znasz.  
-Ach...  
-Tam stoją Sierra i Izzy. Obie mają aurę właściwie tylko wokół głów, intensywną i zieloną. To prosty przekaz - oznacza ciężkie szaleństwo. I Izzy światło jest jednak jaśniejsze, co świadczy o pozytywnym rodzaju szaleństwa. A tam... och... tam stoi... Trent? Ciężko odczytać... prawie w ogóle go nawet nie widać. Ma tak intensywną czerwoną aurę, że nic innego nie można zobaczyć. To może być tylko jedno - skrywana, ale silna tęsknota za miłością. Ale takich osób jest dwoje... Poznajesz, kto tam stoi? Nie widzę...  
-To Courtney, ją akurat kojarzę.  
-Naprawdę? - zdziwiła się Dawn. Coś jej przez chwilę przeszło przez myśl... Ale może się myli. - No, a tam stoi Scott. Jego aura jest... niebiesko - czarna? Takiej jeszcze nie widziałam... nie wiem, co może oznaczać... AAAA!  
-Co się stało? - zaniepokoiła się Ella.  
Dawn zamrugała szybko.  
-Co się... gdzie są aury? Nie widzę aur! Ten atak... coś odmawia dostępu do duszy Scotta. Nie widzę aur! Co się dzieje?! - Dawn zaczęła panikować.  
-Dawn, uspokój się, może to nic takiego...  
Dawn wzięła kilka głębokich oddechów.  
-Może masz rację... cierpliwości... która godzina?  
Ella zerknęła na zegar wiszący na ścianie.  
-Dwudziesta druga - powiedziała.

W tym momencie odezwał się Chris.  
-Moi drodzy! - zawołał - ponieważ robi się późno, za chwilę będziecie mogli wrócić do domów. Wcześniej jednak, nasz przyjaciel Cody wykona nam swoją piosenkę!  
Zewsząd posypała się burza oklasków. Jedynym, który się z tego nie cieszył, był Cody.  
-Tego nie było w planach! - zawołał.  
-Nie - przyznał Chris - ale teraz, kiedy już to powiedziałem, chyba nie zrobisz nam przykrości i nie odmówisz, co?  
Cody westchnął. Emocje sprzed 3 miesięcy ciągle dawały o sobie znać.  
-No dobra, zrobię to - powiedział.  
Szef postawił na środku keyboard. Nie było jednak mikrofonu. Cody podszedł do keyboardu.  
-Mam śpiewać bez mikrofonu?  
-Taak... - potwierdził Chris - jakoś nie udało nam się zorganizować mikrofonu. Poradzisz sobie.  
Cody powoli usiadł przy keyboardzie. Chris raczej ich nie wypuści, jeżeli nie zaśpiewa... no trudno.  
Zaczął grać...  
I w tym momencie stało się coś, czego nikt się nie spodziewał. Oto Sierra rozepchnęła tłum i z okrzykiem "Cody" rzuciła się na Cody'ego. Zwaliła go z krzesła i przygniotła go do ziemi, próbując go uścisnąć.  
-Ratunku! - krzyknął Cody.  
-Sierra, co ty robisz? - krzyknął Trent, który podbiegł do nich i zaczął szarpać się ze Sierrą.  
Po chwili dobiegli Gwen, Duncan, Courtney, Alejandro... po chwili obok keyboardu kotłowali się wszyscy uczestnicy Totalnej Porażki.  
-Teraz, Szefie! - zawołał Chris.  
Szef rzucił na scenę jakiś przedmiot. Chris założył maskę gazową... zanim ktokolwiek zdążył zareagować, z przedmiotu zaczął wydobywać się dym. Nie minęła chwila, a wszyscy już leżeli na sobie nieprzytomni.  
Chris zachichotał. Wreszcie mógł wcielić w życie swój plan.

 

**Toronto, 2 września 2017 roku, godz. 21.00**

Trent powoli zaczął odzyskiwać przytomność. Rozejrzał się nieprzytomnym wzrokiem. Nadal znajdowali się w sali, w której mieli spotkanie. Pozostali również powoli budzili się z otępienia. Co się stało?  
Odpowiedź przyszła natychmiast, kiedy do sali wszedł Chris.  
-Witam wszystkich uczestników Totalnej Porażki: Plejady Dorosłych Gwiazd - zawołał.  
Te słowa podziałały na wszystkich jak sole trzeźwiące.  
-Czekaj, że jak? - zawołała Jo.  
-Nie wyraziliśmy zgody na udział w kolejnym sezonie! - zaprotestowała Gwen.  
-Jesteście pewni? - uśmiechnął się Chris i wyciągnął stos papierów - a co my tu mamy? Kontrakt na udział w nowym sezonie Totalnej Porażki. Zobaczmy... - wziął kilka zeszytów z wierzchu - "Podpisano: Duncan Firemeele", "Podpisano: Cody Anderson", "Podpisano: Dakota Milton", "Podpisano: Jasmine Overment". 52 zestawy . Na każdym znajduje się inny podpis. Wszyscy stawicie się jutro wieczorem na malowniczej wyspie Quantanaka.  
-Co było w tej puszce? - zawołała Courtney - na pewno coś nielegalnego!  
-Nie - mruknęła Scarlett - to był anderhezon. Legalny, bo większość ludzi nawet nie wie, że taka substancja istnieje.  
-Wszyscy wyjdziecie stąd za chwilę tymi drzwiami - powiedział Chris, pokazując na drzwi za sobą.  
-Wczoraj tam tych drzwi nie było! - zawołała Jasmine.  
-Być może - zachichotał Chris - ale nie zmienia to faktu, że właśnie tamtędy wyjdziecie. Wrócicie do swoich domów, spakujecie się i wrócicie tutaj. Stąd przeniesiemy się na Quantanakę. A, i pamiętajcie. Jak raz wyjdziecie z domu, to już do niego nie wrócicie. To chyba wszystko. Teraz zapraszam do tych drzwi.  
Wszyscy rzucili się w stronę drzwi. Tylko Trent postanowił zaczekać, aż wszyscy wyjdą. Z powodu wielkiego zamieszania zajęło to ok. 5 minut. W końcu nikt nie został.  
-Trent - powiedział Chris - czemu jeszcze nie przeszedłeś przez te drzwi?  
Trent podszedł do drzwi i przeszedł przez nie. Nagle na chwilę stracił przytomność, po czym nagle stwierdził, że jest w swoim mieszkaniu. Niczego ani nikogo tutaj nie było.  
Był sam.


	12. Jaka to technologia?

**Toronto, mieszkanie Trenta, 3 września 2017, godz. 9.00**

Trent właśnie się wybudził. Usiadł nieprzytomnie na łóżku i przez chwilę zastanawiał się, dlaczego czuje się tak dziwnie. Po chwili sobie przypomniał.  
Tego dnia, był więźniem we własnym domu. Miał jeden dzień, aby spakować się na kolejny sezon Totalnej Porażki. Chris nie sprecyzował, jak długo ten sezon miał trwać. Wyspa, która miała 22 uczestników, trwała 2 miesiące. Z drugiej strony, Plan też trwał tyle, chociaż miał tylko 2/3 zawodników. Teraz miało być aż 52 zawodników. Jak długo może zająć eliminacja wszystkich poza jedną osobą? To zależy, co wymyślił Chris...  
Trent powoli wstał i zaczął się ubierać. W tym momencie zauważył karteczkę na swoim łóżku. Podniósł ją... to była wiadomość od Chrisa.  
"Moi "drodzy"!  
Wiedzcie, że przed 19 nikt z was nie będzie nawet W STANIE opuścić domu. Nie wyjdziecie przez okna ani przez drzwi. Od 19 do 21 będziecie mogli wyjść z domów przez drzwi. Kiedy wszyscy się już zbiorą, zorganizujemy wam podróż na Quantanakę.  
Nie próbujcie zostawać w domach wieczorem. Jeżeli o godzinie 21 w czasie UTC-4 nie będzie was tutaj, ściągniemy was siłą - ignorując wasz bagaż.  
Ci, którzy przetrwają dłużej, mogą trafić na różne warunki pogodowe. Przemyślcie wasze pakowanie.  
Podpisano: Chris McLean.

PS. Nawet nie próbujcie się ze sobą kontaktować, chyba że przypadkiem ze sobą mieszkacie. Internet, radio, wszystko macie zagłuszone."  
Trent zamyślił się. "Różne warunki pogodowe"? To mogło znaczyć wszystko. Z drugiej strony, jakby nie patrzeć, i tak prawdopodobnie zejdzie im przynajmniej 4 miesiące na tej Quantanace. W tym czasie nadejdzie zima... Nagle przez głowę przeleciała mu straszna myśl - a co, jeżeli ten sezon będzie trwać cały rok?  
Nie, to niemożliwe. Żaden producent nie zgodziłby się na reality show trwające cały rok.  
Z drugiej strony, Chris potrafił zrobić wszystko.  
Trent postanowił się przygotować i na zimę, i na lato. Kto wie, co się tam stanie?  
Rozejrzał się po pokoju i jego wzrok zatrzymał się na krótkofalówce. Nagle przypomniał sobie post scriptum listu i poczuł niepokój. Jak to "zagłuszone"? W jaki sposób? Jak zagłuszą tą krótkofalówkę, skoro nikt poza nim i Codym nie używa tej długości fal?  
Powoli podszedł do krótkofalówki i podniósł ją.  
-Cody, słyszysz mnie?  
Nikt nie odpowiedział. Trent przez 10 minut stał nad krótkofalówką, oczekując odpowiedzi. Ale nic się nie stało.  
Trent z ciężkim sercem odstawił krótkofalówkę. Dawno nie czuł się tak samotnie.

 

**Toronto, mieszkanie Trenta, 3 września 2017, godz.20.30**

Trent stanął przed otwartymi drzwiami mieszkania. Według słów Chrisa, jeżeli raz przez nie przejdzie, już nie wróci. Co to mogło oznaczać? Gdzie w ogóle mają się znaleźć? Jak mają się dostać na Quantanakę? Czy czegoś przypadkiem nie zapomniał?  
Przez chwilę się zastanawiał nad tym ostatnim pytaniem i przypomniał sobie coś. Gitara! Nie pojedzie na żaden obóz, wyspę ani cokolwiek bez gitary. Trent cofnął się do mieszkania i przez chwilę bezskutecznie szukał gitary. Dopiero potem przypomniał sobie, że jego gitarę trzyma u siebie Cody.  
No trudno. Musiał sobie jakoś poradzić bez gitary.  
Zdecydowanym krokiem przeszedł przez drzwi. Nagle oślepiło go światło i na moment stracił przytomność. Kiedy odzyskał świadomość, zobaczył, że jest... na starym planie filmowym, gdzie odbywał się Plan Totalnej Porażki.  
Obejrzał się. Drzwi prowadzących do domu już nigdzie nie było.  
Trent zrezygnowany ruszył w kierunku masy ludzkiej, składającej się z uczestników Totalnej Porażki, kłębiącej się pod dziwną czarną maszyną. Po drodze zastanawiał się nad jedną rzeczą - jakim cudem wczoraj po wyjściu z sali znalazł się od razu w mieszkaniu? Czemu nikogo tam nie było, chociaż wszyscy przeszli przez te same drzwi? Czemu drzwi do jego mieszkania przeniosły go na Plan? Teoretycznie, istniała jedna rzecz, która mogłaby to wyjaśnić - teleportacja. Ale przecież taka technologia nie istnieje, prawda?  
W końcu dotarł do uczestników. Nie potrafił ich jednak przeliczyć. Na szczęście, obok stała Courtney.  
-Ile osób już tutaj jest? - zapytał się jej.  
-Zdaje się, że jesteś 42. osobą... - odpowiedziała.  
Nie skończyła. Tuż przed nimi nagle pojawiła się jasna plama, z której wypadły nieprzytomne Amy i Samey razem z ich bagażami. Siostry trzymały się, jakby się przed chwilą szarpały. Po chwili odzyskały przytomność i jak na komendę zaczęły się naprawdę szarpać.  
-...no to teraz mamy 44 osoby - skończyła Courtney.  
W tym momencie zza rogu pobliskiego studia wychylił się Cody.  
-No wiecie co? - wkurzyła się Courtney - naprawdę was nie policzę, gdy się ciągle pojawiacie!  
Cody powoli się do nich przysunął. Miał dużo bagaży - całkiem sporą walizkę, keyboard pod pachą, a na plecach...  
-Moja gitara! - zawołał Trent - naprawdę o niej pamiętałeś?  
-Jak mogłem zapomnieć? - uśmiechnął się Cody - co się dzieje?  
-Poza tym, że Courtney nie może się doliczyć osób tutaj, to właśnie nic.  
-Czyli... czekamy.

 

**Toronto, opuszczony plan filmowy, 3 września 2017, godz. 22.00**

Nadal nic się nie działo...  
Wszyscy uczestnicy bardzo się już niecierpliwili. Po co kazano im przyjść tutaj na 21, skoro i tak czekali?  
W tym momencie pojawił się Chris z Szefem.  
-Witajcie, ludziska! - zawołał energicznie.  
Odpowiedział mu gniewny pomruk uczestników.  
-Nie macie zbyt wiele energii, co? - zauważył Chris - Ale zaraz to zmienimy, bo oto właśnie wszyscy wyruszamy na Quantanakę!  
-W jaki sposób chcesz nas tam przenieść? - zapytał Harold.  
-Och, to proste - odparł Chris - wejdziecie do tej maszyny na taśmociągu, pojedziecie aż do końca maszyny, tam się zderzycie ze ścianą tak mocno, że stracicie przytomność, a wtedy ja i Szef wyciągniemy was, podłączymy się do waszego umysłu i zrobimy wam sezon! Czy to nie wspaniałe? Cały ten sezon odbędzie się w waszych umysłach!  
Szef zachichotał.  
Kolejny pomruk przeszedł wśród uczestników.  
-No cóż - stwierdził Chris - nie chcemy przeciągać, prawda? Uruchom maszynę, Szefie!  
Szef przestawił jakąś dźwignię. Coś stuknęło i taśmociąg maszyny zaczął się powoli przesuwać.  
-Będziecie wchodzić, kiedy ja was wyczytam. Ustawieni jesteście alfabetycznie, imionami, ewentualnie używanymi przezwiskami. Między kolejnymi platformami na taśmie mija 10 sekund i tyle macie czasu, żeby wejść na nią. Nie próbujcie stawać na samym taśmociągu... Gotowi?  
Nikt się nie odezwał.  
Na Taśmociągu pojawiła się i na chwilę zatrzymała pierwsza platforma.  
-Alejandro Burromuerto!  
-Super, jestem pierwszy, który musi się poświęcić - powiedział sarkastycznie Alejandro. Wdrapał się jednak na platformę. Po chwili platforma ruszyła, a pojawiła się kolejna. Alejandro zniknął w maszynie.  
-Pa pa, frajerze! - zawołała za nim Heather.  
-Amy Merler!  
Amy odepchnęła Samey, z którą się ciągle szarpała.  
-Tak! Wreszcie się od ciebie uwolnię, idiotko! - rzuciła do siostry i wskoczyła na platformę.  
-Anna Maria ~~Wesołowska~~ Skond!  
-Beverly "B" Accor!  
-Beardo McGrey!  
-Beth Jeskel!  
-Mildred "Blaineley" O'Halloran!  
-Brick McArthur!  
-Bridgette Denever!  
-Cameron Wilkins!  
-Cody Anderson!  
-Courtney Lawarney!  
-Dakota Milton!  
-Dave Zerlun!  
-Dawn Overnes!  
-Devon "DJ" Joseph!  
-Duncan Firemeele!  
-Ella Sinder!  
-Eva Ponock!  
-Ezekiel Berned!  
-Geoff Denever!  
-Gwen Dawton!  
-Harold McGrady!  
-Heather Rintel!  
-Izzy Crasiet!  
-Jasmine Austra!  
-Jo Nuk!  
-Justin Nereten!  
-Katie Sedert!  
-Leonard Mager!  
-LeShawna de Terior!  
-Rudolph "Lightning" Jackson!  
-Lindsay Storkan!  
-Max Evichid!  
-Mike Marken!  
-Noah Lazen!  
-Owen Turcod!  
-Rodney Lovort!  
-Sadie Kedert!  
-Sam Garel!  
-Samey Merler!  
-Scarlett Intelek!  
-Scott Biwes!  
-Shawn Zomrew!  
-Sierra Decody!  
-Sky Terrer!  
-Staci Tazkad!  
-Sugar Sweetel!...  
Sugar wskoczyła na platformę i pojechała, piszcząc radośnie. Na Planie pozostało czterech uczestników.  
-Topher Gajes!  
Topher powoli wszedł na platformę. Platforma ruszyła. Trent powoli zbliżył się do maszyny. Wiedział już, kogo nazwisko zostanie teraz odczytane.  
-Trent Dashermoore!  
Trent wszedł na platformę. Spojrzał na maszynę - jej wnętrze było przesłonięte przez czarne płachty. Nikt nie był w stanie dojrzeć, co było w środku.  
Platforma ruszyła. Trent przejechał przez płachty i trafił do maszyny.  
-Tyler Athmar!  
-Super! - zawołał Tyler i wbiegł na maszynę. Po chwili Trent usłyszał dźwięk przeskakującego prądu i pisk Zoey.  
-Przecież mówiłem, żeby nie stawać na taśmociągu! - jęknął Chris.  
Trent spojrzał przed siebie. Tunel, w którym sunęli, oświetlało kilka słabych świateł tuż przy taśmociągu. Generalnie było ciemno. Trent zdołał dostrzec przed sobą Tophera, ale dalej niczego nie było.  
Do tunelu wjechał Tyler.  
-I na koniec... Zoey Izzender!  
Z przodu tunelu coś trzasnęło. Trent spojrzał i się przeraził. Tam, gdzie przed chwilą znajdował się Topher, była ściana, która obecnie powoli się podnosiła. Za ścianą już nie było żadnych świateł.  
Do tunelu wjechała Zoey.  
W tym momencie tuż za Trentem opadła ta sama ściana, oddzielająca go od pozostałych. Trent znalazł się w całkowitych ciemnościach. W tym momencie poczuł się całkowicie bezradny. Za chwilę zderzy się z jakąś ścianą, która pozbawi go przytomności. Ale gdzie są wszyscy pozostali?  
W tym momencie nagle błysnęło światło. W tym samym momencie Trent stracił przytomność, chociaż niczego nawet nie dotknął.  
Po chwili Trent z powrotem odzyskał świadomość. Ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że znajduje się w kolejnym tunelu, znowu ze światłami. Tym razem był on znacznie krótszy, tak, że nawet jeśli Topher był przed nim, to on go nie widział.  
Po chwili tunel się skończył. Zasłony oddzielające się rozsunęły, taśmociąg nagle się skończył i Trent spadł na ziemię. A dokładniej - na stos wszystkich uczestników, którzy byli w alfabecie wcześniej od niego.  
Podniósł głowę. Niedaleko znajdowało się jakieś morze... lub ocean. Świeciło słońce, było dosyć ciepło. Nad morzem znajdowała się wielka tablica z napisem "Quantanaka".  
Zanim Tyler spadł na jego głowę, Trent zdążył sobie uzmysłowić, że przecież w Toronto jest już dosyć późna noc.


	13. Sprawy organizacyjne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Od tego rozdziału pojawia się Pokój Zwierzeń. Wyznania z Pokoju Zwierzeń będą zapisywane kursywą, z podaniem imiona i drużyny uczestnika zwierzającego się.

**Quantanaka, obóz Quantanaka, 3 września 2017, godz. 16.15, UTC-10**

Chris patrzył z uśmiechem, jak stos uczestników powoli się rozładowywał. Kolejne obolałe osoby schodziły i siadały na piasku.  
-Witajcie na Quantanace! - zawołał Chris, kiedy wszyscy już usiedli - Cieszę się, że tak łatwo pozwoliliście się zapisać do tego sezonu.  
-Masz świadomość, że nikt się nie cieszy z tego faktu oprócz ciebie? - zauważył kąśliwie Noah.  
-Jak to? Miliony widzów na całym świecie jest szczęśliwych z faktu, że będą mogli was oglądać w akcji przez cały rok!  
Wszyscy natychmiast zapomnieli o bólu, który odczuwali po upadku.  
-ILE?!!  
-Tak - zachichotał Chris - ci, którzy przetrwają najdłużej, spędzą tu cały rok!  
Nikt się nie odezwał. Chris przestał się śmiać.  
-No dobra - powiedział poważnie - chyba czas, żebyście dowiedzieli się, jak będzie wyglądać organizacja tego sezonu. Przede wszystkim, zostaniecie podzieleni na 4 drużyny. Każda drużyna będzie miała przemieszanych uczestników ze wszystkich 3 generacji. Konkurencje będą się odbywać przez tydzień. Zazwyczaj będzie to jedna konkurencja, ale czasami będzie kilka mniejszych konkurencji - w takim wypadku ostatnia konkurencja jest o bezpieczeństwo, a pozostałe odbywają się o nagrody lub o ułatwienie w konkurencji o bezpieczeństwo. Gwarantowane macie, że wszystkie konkurencje skończą się najpóźniej w niedzielę rano, dodatkowo zazwyczaj nie będzie konkurencji w poniedziałek. Zwycięska drużyna, poza bezpieczeństwem, uzyska możliwość spędzenia następnego tygodnia w naszym renomowanym hotelu spa. Pozostałe drużyny będą mieszkać w naszych starych zwyczajnych domkach. Druga w konkurencji drużyna również będzie bezpieczna, a do tego będzie mogła na jeden dzień w następnym tygodniu zamienić kuchnię Szefa Hatcheta na normalne jedzenie, dostarczone z Vancouver. Trzecia i czwarta drużyna nie będzie miała żadnych udogodnień, ale tylko czwarta drużyna będzie musiała usunąć jednego zawodnika. Eliminacja odbędzie się w czasie tradycyjnej ceremonii wręczenia pianek przy ognisku nad morzem. Osoba, która otrzyma najwięcej głosów, będzie musiała... No właśnie, jak myślicie, co będzie musiała?  
Zawodnicy obejrzeli się. Od razu zauważyli, że nad wodą znajduje się pomost przypominający Port Wstydu. Na końcu mostu stała wielka czarna skrzynia.  
-Udać się do Portu Wstydu, wsiąść do Łódki Przegranych, odpłynąć z wyspy i nie wrócić nigdy? - zapytała Gwen, powtarzając starą formułkę.  
-Nie do końca - odparł Chris - owszem, to jest Port Wstydu, odbudowany na wzór tego z Wawanakwy. Jednak żadna łódź tutaj nie przypływa. Jesteśmy na środku Oceanu Spokojnego!  
-Czekaj, jak niby się dostaliśmy z Toronto na Ocean Spokojny w ciągu kilku minut? - zawołał Cameron.  
-Przecież mówiłem, że to odbywa się tylko w waszych umysłach... - powiedział Chris.  
Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego jak na wariata.  
-No dobra, żartowałem - poddał się w końcu Chris - ta czarna skrzynka na końcu Portu Wstydu, którą widzicie, to Teleportarium Przegranych. Oto cała tajemnica.  
-Teleportacja jest możliwa?!  
-Tak. Ostatnio dużo bliżej zaprzyjaźniłem się z moim znajomym ze Strefy 51. Pozwolił mi na użycie technologii teleportacji i jeszcze kilku innych ciekawych technologii.  
-No i wszystko jasne - mruknęła Scarlett.  
-No więc przegrany uda się do Portu Wstydu, wejdzie do Teleportarium Przegranych i dokładnie w niedzielę o godzinie 22 czasu lokalnego zostanie przeniesiony z powrotem do Toronto, na plan, gdzie odbywał się Plan Totalnej Porażki.  
-A jaki jest czas lokalny? - zapytał Dave.  
Wszyscy spojrzeli na niebo. Słońce stało na niebie jeszcze dość wysoko, ale wyraźnie zbliżał się zachód Słońca.  
-Obóz Quantanaka leży właściwie idealnie na 45 stopniu szerokości północnej i 165 stopniu długości zachodniej. Oznacza to, że znajdujemy się w centrum strefy UTC-11, a ponieważ mamy czas letni, obowiązuje czas UTC-10 - stwierdził Chris - oznacza to, że w momencie przeniesienia w Toronto zawsze będzie godzina 4 rano w poniedziałek. Przegrani będą uwięzieni na Planie tak długo, aż nie zbierze się 4 przegranych. Wówczas udadzą się na odnowione Podsumowanie, które poprowadzi mój przyjaciel Don.  
-Don? - zawołali jednocześnie Noah, Owen, Geoff i Leonard.  
-Tak, Don, który prowadził Wariacki Wyścig. Do tego powiedział mi, że dobierze sobie współprowadzącą spośród byłych zawodniczek Wariackiego Wyścigu.  
-Oby nie strzeliło mu do głowy, żeby wziąć Josee... - szepnął Noah.  
-Po Podsumowaniu będziecie mogli wrócić do swojego życia. Obowiązkowo będziecie musieli się jednak stawiać jako Galeria Gwiazd na kolejnych Podsumowaniach, które będą się odbywać co 4 tygodnie.  
Zapadła chwila milczenia. Po chwili coś stuknęło o piasek. Wszyscy się odwrócili i zobaczyli Szefa idącego w ich kierunku od maszyny (która - jak wszyscy się domyślali - była maszyną teleportującą).  
-Cześć, Szefie! - zawołał Chris - Dobrze, że jesteś! Potrzebujemy cię, żebyśmy mogli przejść do szczegółów.  
Szef podszedł do Chrisa. Przez chwilę o czymś szeptali, po czym Szef ruszył w kierunku obozu, znajdującego się kawałek dalej. Po chwili wyjechał stamtąd powoli terenówką, wioząc za sobą kilka przyczep z jakimiś pakunkami. Zatrzymał się przy zawodnikach i zaczął im rozdawać pakunki.  
-Co tutaj jest? - zapytał Scott.  
-Och, to nic takiego - odpowiedział Chris - Namioty, karimaty, śpiwory, kilofy, łańcuchy, płaszcze przeciwdeszczowe...  
-Po co nam to wszystko? - przerwała mu Jasmine.  
-To oczywiste, przecież do zestaw niezbędny do trybu survival... - odpowiedział Sam, po czym przerwał - ale przecież to nie jest tryb survival, prawda?  
-Nie powiem - uśmiechnął się Chris - gwarantuję wam jednak, że bardzo wam się to przyda. Ach, zapomniałem jeszcze powiedzieć - tak jak na Wawanakwie, macie do dyspozycji jedną wspólną łazienkę - oczywiście poza mieszkańcami spa. Dodatkowo, Pokój Zwierzeń jest ten sam, co zawsze - mam do niego sentyment. To chyba przejdziemy w końcu do podziału na drużyny...  
Uczestnicy popatrzyli na siebie nawzajem.  
-W tym sezonie, drużyny będą losowane! - zawołał Chris - tam są kule do losowania. Chodźcie.

Po chwili wszyscy zawodnicy siedzieli przed trzema kulami do losowania - ponumerowanymi 1, 2 i 3. Kula z numerem 1 zawierała wyraźnie więcej karteczek niż pozostałe.  
-Jak się możecie domyślać, numery symbolizują generacje. Każda drużyna będzie mieć 13 zawodników - w miarę możliwości, stosunek liczby uczestników z różnych generacji będzie taki sam. Rozpoczynam losowanie drużyny pierwszej - Chris wsadził rękę do kuli z numerem 1 - pierwszym zawodnikiem pierwszej drużyny jest... Courtney!  
Courtney wstała i podeszła do stolika.  
-Dalej... - Chris wyciągnął przypadkiem aż trzy karteczki. Ponieważ to nie robiło różnicy, wzruszył ramionami - Noah, Owen...  
-Tak! - ucieszył się Owen.  
-... i Izzy.  
Izzy się uśmiechnęła, natomiast entuzjazm Owena jakby osłabł.  
-Blaineley! - Chris ogłosił kolejne nazwisko.

_Courtney: Super, jak dotąd jestem w drużynie z grubasem, cynikiem, wariatką i zdemoralizowaną celebrytką. Kogo mi jeszcze dorzucisz, Chris?!_

-I ostatni zawodnik pierwszej drużyny z pierwszej generacji to... Trent! - ogłosił Chris - Pora na generację drugą - chwycił 4 karteczki i wyciągnął - Zoey, Cameron, Dawn i Scott!  
-Nie! - zawołał Mike, a Dawn pokazała język Scottowi.  
-A z trzeciej generacji... Dave, Jasmine i... - Chris zaczął grzebać w kuli z numerem 3. Kilkadziesiąt par oczu wpatrywało się w nią, przy czym kilkanaście szczególnie mocno - ...Sky!

_Sky: Jestem w drużynie z DAVE'EM? Przecież on mnie zabije!_   
_Courtney: Może jednak nie będzie aż tak źle..._

-Czas na drużynę nr 2 - powiedział Chris - z pierwszej generacji trafią do niej... Bridgette, Harold, Tyler, Beth, Lindsay i... Duncan!

_Bridgette: Nieee! Geoff! Będę za tobą tęskniła... Jak ja będę w stanie grać przeciwko tobie..._   
_Geoff: Nieee! Bridge! Będę za tobą tęsknił... Jak ja będę w stanie grać przeciwko tobie..._

-Do tej drużyny dołączą również... Mike, Lightning i Anna Maria! - zawołał Chris - A także... Scarlett, Rodney, Max i Samey!  
-Tak! - zawołała Samey, odpychając szarpiącą ją Amy.  
-W drużynie nr 3 znajdą się... Alejandro, LeShawna, Katie, Sadie...  
-Taaaak! - pisnęły jednocześnie Katie i Sadie, po czym zaczęły się ściskać i skakać z radości.  
-Boże, tylko żeby mnie nie wyczytał... - modliła się w tym samym czasie Heather.  
-Sierra... Justin i... Heather! - odczytał Chris.  
-NIEEEEEEEEE! - zawołały Sierra i Heather, jednocześnie.  
-Cicho bądźcie, nie mamy całego dnia na to losowanie! - skarcił je Chris, sięgając do kuli z numerem 2 - dołączą do nich... Sam, B oraz Staci!  
-Moja mama przeprowadziłaby to losowanie już dawno, stworzyła robota, który sam losuje karteczki - narzekała Staci, kiedy dołączyła do drużyny. B wzruszył ramionami.  
-Na koniec... z generacji trzeciej... Beardo, Shawn oraz Leonard!  
Niewyczytani uczestnicy popatrzyli po sobie.  
-Naturalnie, drużyna czwarta składa się z tych, którzy nie zostali wyczytani. Dla porządku jednak wyczytam was - powiedział Chris - Drużyna czwarta to Cody, Gwen, Eva, Ezekiel, Geoff, DJ, Jo, Dakota, Brick, Topher, Sugar, Ella oraz Amy. Zdaje się, że możemy wam już przyporządkować nazwy...  
Przez chwilę milczał.  
-Nazwy drużyn wymyśliłem sam - powiedział - ostatnio zagrałem w grę Undertale, która mi się bardzo spodobała. Na jej podstawie będą się nazywać wasze drużyny. Drużyna pierwsza to od teraz Leniwe Sansy, drużyna druga - Szalone Papyrusy, drużyna trzecia - Walczące Undyne, a drużyna czwarta - Nieśmiałe Alphys.  
-Te nazwy nie są poprawne gramatycznie - zauważyła Courtney.  
-Tak... a potrafiłabyś skonstruować je lepiej? - zapytał retorycznie Chris.

_Courtney: Co to w ogóle za nazwy?!_

-Teraz czas na wasze karty - powiedział Chris.  
-Na co?  
-W tym sezonie głosowanie eliminujące będzie się odbywać zawsze w niedzielę wieczorem od godziny 20 do 21.30. Głosowanie będzie się odbywać w pokoju zwierzeń. Każde z was otrzyma kartę do głosowania - głosowanie będzie polegać na tym, że włożycie do czytnika swoją kartę i wybierzecie, na kogo chcecie oddać głos. Dodatkowo, będziecie musieli uczciwie powiedzieć do kamery, na kogo zagłosowaliście. Jeżeli tego nie zrobicie albo skłamiecie, wasz głos będzie nieważny. Dodatkowo, w tym przedziale czasu do Pokoju Zwierzeń mogą wejść tylko głosujący i spędzić tam nie dłużej, niż 5 minut. Każdy, kto przekroczy ten czas, będzie pierwszym do odstrzału w czasie ceremonii. Nie można też blokować nikomu wejścia do ani wyjścia z Pokoju Zwierzeń - każdy, kto tak zrobi, również zostanie wyeliminowany.  
Szef rozdał karty uczestnikom.  
-A co, jeśli ktoś zniszczy lub zgubi kartę? - zapytał Duncan.  
-Teoretycznie, będzie natychmiast usunięty z gry... - powiedział Chris.  
Nie skończył. 52 pary oczu wbiły się w niego jak sztylety. TRACH! Wszystkie karty zostały w jednym momencie złamane.  
Po chwili jednak odłamki kart się uniosły, poskładały w jedną całość i błysnęły, po czym odtworzone karty wróciły do swoich właścicieli.  
-...ale w praktyce, kart nie da się zniszczyć ani zgubić. Zgubione karty natychmiast wrócą do swoich właścicieli, a zniszczone same się naprawią. Dodatkowo, z każdym kolejnym zniszczeniem coraz trudniej będzie je zniszczyć ponownie. Po 10 zniszczeniach karty staną się niezniszczalne.  
-I tak nie zmotywujesz nas do prawdziwej walki! - zawołała Beth - Będziemy się buntować i zniszczymy twoje show!  
Szmer aprobaty rozszedł się wśród uczestników.  
-Czyżby? - uśmiechnął się Chris - Milion dolarów was nie przekonuje?  
-NIE!  
-A... dziesięć milionów dolarów?  
Wszystkich zamurowało.  
-Skąd masz 10 milionów dolarów na nagrodę? - zapytała Heather.  
-Sponsoruje mnie mój przyjaciel, miliarder. Bardzo lubi Totalną Porażkę - powiedział Chris - Mam dla was jeszcze jedną motywację. W waszych kontraktach znalazł się zapis, że w każdym momencie będę mógł was zmusić do jeszcze większej liczby sezonów. Otóż do oferty dorzucam, że dla osób, które osiągną finałową dziesiątkę, odwrócę ten zapis - NIKT z finałowej dziesiątki nie będzie mógł zostać więcej zmuszony do nowego sezonu. Czy teraz czujecie się zachęceni?  
Zawodnicy spojrzeli po sobie.  
-Tak - powiedzieli jednogłośnie.  
-Dobra. Ostatnie szczegóły - w tym sezonie nie będzie podwójnych ani wielokrotnych eliminacji, nie będzie jednak też tygodni BEZ eliminacji. Nikt z was nie będzie mógł zrezygnować z gry ani opuścić jej z powodów innych niż przegłosowanie, ewentualnie porażka w wyzwaniu lub coś w tym stylu. Starajcie się więc nie łamać kości albo coś. To chyba wszystko. Możecie pójść do domków i się rozgościć.  
Wszyscy ruszyli pędem w kierunku domków. Szef podszedł do Chrisa.  
-Chyba udało mi się ich zmotywować - szepnął Chris.  
Szef zachichotał.


	14. Mapa jest podstawą!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odcinek 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Oto oficjalna mapa Quantanaki:  
> https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B2RL-uV3IzMdWVByQTFPUGtGTzA  
> Nazwy obiektów:  
> https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B2RL-uV3IzMdZlZxclQ2cE4waUE  
> -Ponieważ od teraz wszystkie wydarzenia odbywają się na Quantanace, będę ją pomijał w opisie miejsca akcji.  
> -Do tej pory głównymi bohaterami byli Trent i Cody - od teraz fabuła będzie się skupiać na wszystkich zawodnikach (chociaż oczywiście Trent i Cody będą mieli najwięcej uwagi).

**Obóz Quantanaka, 5 września 2017, godz. 9.00**

Megafony w obozie zatrąbiły donośnie.  
-Pobudka! - zawołał Chris - czas zacząć wasze pierwsze wyzwanie w tym sezonie!  
Zawodnicy zaczęli ospale wstawać i ubierać się. Lindsay wyszła z domku i poszła w kierunku łazienki.  
-Ej, Lindsay, dokąd ty idziesz? - zawołał Chris.  
-Muszę dbać o urodę...  
-Nie ma na to czasu! Ogarniesz to później... albo nie. Kto wie, czy będzie jeszcze czas...  
Lindsay zmarszczyła brwi, ale wróciła do domku.

_Lindsay, SP: Nie wierzę, że Chris nagle zaczął tak strasznie dbać o czas. Wcześniej nie miało to takiego znaczenia... Czy miało? Nie pamiętam..._

Po 10 minutach wszyscy zawodnicy byli już ubrani i siedzieli przed Chrisem w grupach. Dzięki wolnemu poniedziałkowi, drużyny miały czas na poznanie się, co odrobinę je zgrało.  
-Dzisiaj zaczniemy od tego, czym jest Quantanaka.  
-Wyspą? - spytał sarkastycznie Ezekiel.  
-Tak - powiedział rozczarowany Chris - ale bardzo specyficzną wyspą. Jest właściwie prostokątna, ma wymiary 50 km na 30 km. Tuż obok południowego wybrzeża płynie w kierunku zachodnim ciepły prąd pacyficzny północnorównikowy, a obok północnego wybrzeża płynie, również w kierunku zachodnim, zimny prąd pacyficzny północnopolarny. Ich wpływ na wyspę jest niesamowity - pomimo bycia wyspą, klimat wyspy jest właściwie kontynentalny. Odczujecie to w ciągu roku - Chris się uśmiechnął - zaskakujący jest podział Quantanaki na 5 stref, które są niemal idealnymi prostokątami 10 km na 30 km. Najbardziej południową strefą jest strefa tropikalna - tak, wpływ ciepłego prądu sprawia, że na południu Quantanaki rośnie prawdziwy las tropikalny. Na północ od tego lasy znajdują się formacje bezdrzewne - step, sawanna i pustynia. Wynika to z tego, że wpływ prądu na temperaturę sięga aż tam, ale na opady - już nie. W środkowej strefie - tej, w której się znajdujemy - mamy klimat umiarkowany. Większość tej strefy jest pokryta lasem liściastym. Strefa na północ od nas to strefa gór - mimo, że bezwzględnie nie są one zbyt wysokie, niewielkie odległości od siebie, budowa oraz wpływ zimnego prądu sprawiają, że wyglądają na potężne, skaliste, pokryte wiecznym śniegiem góry. I tak w zasadzie jest - a na pewno już się tak poczujecie, kiedy na nie wejdziecie. Najbardziej północną strefą jest strefa formacji polarnych. Naprawdę - mimo teoretycznie wysokiej energii słonecznej otrzymywanej, zimny prąd sprawia, że część strefy pokryta jest lasem iglastym przypominającym tajgę, a pozostała część można nazwać tundrą. Ciekawostką, która was na pewno zainteresuje, jest fakt, że w przeciągu roku można zaobserwować strefę "zimną" i "ciepłą" na wyspie, przy czym zimna strefa rośnie, kiedy się zbliżamy do zimy, a ciepła, kiedy do lata.  
-Po co nam te informacje? - zapytał Mike.  
-Jak to po co? - zawołał Chris - one są podstawą wyzwania tego tygodnia! Waszym pierwszym zadaniem będzie narysowanie mapy Quantanaki!  
-Co? Przecież ta wyspa ma powierzchnię 1500 km kwadratowych! Niemożliwym jest narysowanie mapy takiego terenu, kiedy ma się do dyspozycji 13 osób! - zaprotestował Cameron.  
-Macie czas do soboty wieczór - Chris zignorował ten protest - im dokładniejsza mapa, tym lepiej!  
-A papier i coś do rysowania chociaż zapewnisz? - zapytała Heather.  
-A, jasne - powiedział Chris - każda drużyna otrzyma zapas 50 kartek A4 oraz 15 długopisów. To wszystko, czym będziecie mogli dysponować!

**Obóz Quantanaka, 5 września 2017, godz. 10.00**

Po śniadaniu (niezbyt pożywnym) oraz ogarnięciu się, wszystkie drużyny zebrały się, aby omówić strategię.

-Nie będę chodził po wyspie przez 5 dni, po pierwszym dniu nie będę mógł się ruszyć! -protestował Cameron.  
-Ale nie możesz NIC nie robić! - odparła Courtney.  
-A może zostaniesz w obozie i jak wrócimy ze wzorami mapy, ty to połączysz w jedną całość? - zaproponowała Jasmine.  
-Ale to będzie niesprawiedliwe!  
-Uspokój się, Courtney. Właśnie to nam pomoże. Jeżeli Cameron zostanie, będziemy mieli 12 osób do dyspozycji. Wtedy możemy wysłać 2 osoby, żeby obeszły całą wyspę i narysowały granicę, a pozostała dziesiątka zbada samą wyspę, każdy obszar 10 na 15 km. Popatrzcie...  
Jasmine wzięła jedną kartkę i narysowała prostokąt. Podzieliła go na 5 części i ponumerowała je od dołu.  
-Chris mówił, że wyspa jest podzielona w ten sposób. Jeżeli podzielimy te obszary dodatkowo na pół, otrzymamy 10 kawałków, które da się względnie skutecznie obejść w ciągu kilku dni. Każdy zbada swój obszar, po czym wrócimy do obozu, gdzie stworzymy właściwą mapę.  
-To dobry pomysł - stwierdziła Zoey - powinniśmy zdążyć.  
-To kto w takim razie bierze jaką część?  
-Ja nigdzie nie idę - powiedziała Blaineley - to może mi zaszkodzić.  
-Oczywiście, że idziesz - odparła Jasmine - ale możesz dostać zachodnią część strefy 3. Albo się zgadzasz, albo przegrywamy wyzwanie i ty wylatujesz!  
Blaineley wywróciła oczami.  
-No dobrze, niech będzie.  
-Super - uśmiechnęła się Jasmine - kto bierze pozostałe części?  
Po chwili dyskusji postanowiono, że Sky i Izzy wezmą strefę północną, Noah i Trent strefę górzystą, Blaineley i Owen strefę środkową, Dawn i Jasmine strefę bezdrzewną, Scott i Zoey strefę tropikalną, a Courtney i Dave obejdą wybrzeże.

W tym samym czasie do podobnego podziału doszli zawodnicy z drużyny Walczących Undyne. Oni jednak postanowili podzielić kawałki do zbadania na paski 5km na 30 km, gdyż, jak stwierdzili, łatwiej będzie zaznaczać różne rzeczy na mapie, kiedy można je ogarnąć wzrokiem, a na 5 km można jeszcze coś zobaczyć. Licząc od południa, kolejne paski wzięli: Alejandro, Sierra, LeShawna, Justin, Leonard, Sam, Beardo, Staci, Shawn i Heather. Katie i Sadie postanowiły obejść wybrzeże, a B zobowiązał się do narysowania właściwej mapy.  
Nieśmiałe Alphys podzieliły z kolei wyspę pionowo, na paski 3 na 50 km. W ten sposób jeszcze łatwiej byłoby im ogarnąć całą przestrzeń, a ponieważ całą trasę musieli przejść przynajmniej dwukrotnie, łatwiej było zapamiętać szczegóły. Od zachodu, kolejne paski wzięli: Sugar, Dakota, Amy, Ella, Topher, Cody, Gwen, Eva, Brick i Jo. Geoff i DJ ostanowili obejść wyspę, a Ezekiel miał przygotować ostateczną mapę.

O 11 wszyscy z trzech drużyn, którzy mieli badać wyspę, wyruszyli. W obozie zostali tylko ci, co mieli rysować ostateczną mapę... i Szalone Papyrusy, które jak dotąd nie zaplanowały niczego.  
-Czemu po prostu nie skopiujemy pomysłu jakiejś innej drużyny i nie wyślemy już osób na badania? - spytał rozdrażniony Harold.  
-Bo większość naszej drużyny to albo półgłówki, albo nie wyrobią fizycznie - odparł Duncan.  
-Możemy przecież np. badać wyspę w parach. Co dwie głowy, to nie jedna, nie? - Zauważył Mike.  
-Wtedy przypadałaby jedna strefa na jedną parę. Chce ci się badać powierzchnię 10 na 30 km? - spytała Scarlett.  
-A ktoś ma lepszy pomysł?  
Zapadła chwila milczenia.  
-Dobra - powiedział Duncan - w takim razie się sparujemy. Najlepiej, żeby każdy półgłówek miał w parze kogoś rozgarniętego, żeby nie było, że na mapie będzie brakować całej strefy. Kto zostanie, żeby narysować mapę właściwą?  
-Ja - zgłosił się Max.  
-To nie jest dobry pomysł... - wtrąciła szybko Scarlett.  
-Zamknij się, asystentko - wkurzył się Max - może jak zostanę, to ci pokażę, jakie możliwości ma prawdziwe zło. Inni nie będą w stanie nawet prostokąta narysować - to mówiąc, uśmiechnął się złośliwie.  
-Dobra, niech ci będzie - machnął ręką Duncan - to kto jest z kim w parze?  
-Ja pójdę z Mike'iem na południe - oświadczyła Anna Maria.  
-Co? - zawołał Mike.  
-Dobra, nie mamy czasu. Kto następny?  
-Lightning obiegnie całe wybrzeże! - zawołał Lightning.  
-Eeee... może pójdę z nim - powiedziała Bridgette.  
-Może być. Kto następny?  
-Ja pójdę z Lindsay! - zadeklarował Tyler.  
-NIE! To znaczy... może ja pójdę z tobą, a z Lindsay pójdzie Scarlett? - wystraszył się Duncan.  
-Ale...  
-Słuchaj, nie ma żadnych "ale". To jest strategia. Nie chcemy przegrać, prawda?  
Tyler posmutniał.  
-Nie martw się - pocieszyła go Lindsay - to przecież tylko kilka dni, prawda?  
-Dobra - powiedział Duncan - więc ja i Tyler weźmiemy strefę bezdrzewną, a Scarlett i Lindsay - strefę środkową. Kto jeszcze?  
-Ja może pójdę z Rodney'em - powiedział Harold, po czym nachylił się do Duncana i szepnął - no wiesz, lepiej, żeby Rodney nie szedł z dziewczyną.  
-Czyli Harold z Rodney'em biorą strefę górzystą, a Beth i Samey - strefę północną. Dobra, nie ma czasu. Zbierajcie się, maksymalnie za godzinę wychodzimy!

**Przełęcz Darmeno, 6 września 2017, godz. 10.00**

-Ciekawy przypadek, nie? Akurat nam się trafiło kilka elementów - cieszył się Trent.  
Noah wzruszył ramionami, ale w głębi duszy również się cieszył. Dzięki temu mogli zaznaczyć od razu kilka elementów - nawet w wypadku przegranej gwarantowało to mniejszą szansę na wyeliminowanie. Poza tym, obok były dwa szczyty, z których łatwiej było cokolwiek zobaczyć.  
-Wejdźmy na te szczyty, są chyba najwyższymi szczytami w tych górach. Będziemy mogli dużo zobaczyć - skomentował.  
Trent kiwnął głową, po czym ruszyli w kierunku dwóch szczytów. Ponieważ szczyt Trenta był wyższy od tego, na który wchodził Noah, zajęło mu to znacznie więcej czasu. Około 11 stanął na Dramamie i pomachał do Noah, który stał dwa kilometry dalej na Pytecku. Ten odmachał i zaczął schodzić z góry - najwyraźniej już w międzyczasie zanotował to, co miał zanotować. Trent rozejrzał się - i uśmiechnął się. Dramama była najwyższą górą ze wszystkich na Quantanace. Widać było z niej olbrzymi obszar - przede wszystkim, widział stąd całą szerokość pasma gór. Trent wziął długopis i narysował szkic wszystkiego, co widział. Potem zszedł z góry, aby lepiej zobaczyć wszystkie szczyty.

**Jezioro Kandak, 6 września 2017, godz. 12.00**

Cody zastanawiał się właśnie, jak obejść wielkie jezioro. Nie sposób było zobaczyć drugiego brzegu - Cody musiał je więc jakoś obejść, a przy okazji narysować kontur jeziora. Postanowił pójść na zachód - pomyślał, że Topher pewnie też poszedł na zachód, a między nimi mógł się znajdować jakiś ważny szczegół. Poza tym, Gwen chyba też natknie się na to jezioro...  
Skierował się więc na zachód. Jak się jednak okazało, był to zły pomysł - po półgodzinie marszu natknął się na Tophera, idącego w jego stronę.  
-O, Cody! Co ty tu robisz? - zagadnął.  
-Mógłbym się spytać o to samo - westchnął Cody.  
-Myślałem, że obejdziesz jezioro od wschodu, więc...  
-Więc nikt nie obchodzi jeziora ani od wschodu, ani od zachodu?  
-Tak - potwierdził Topher. Cody zauważył, że Topher się na niego patrzy w jakiś taki dziwny sposób...  
-To... ja może jednak obejdę to jezioro od wschodu - powiedział.  
Topher ocknął się.  
-A tak, jasne - przytaknął - ja też zawrócę.  
Cody obrócił się i poszedł wzdłuż jeziora na wschód. Po jakimś czasie wybrzeże jeziora skręciło, zrobiło jakby półwysep, a potem zakręciło na zachód. W tym miejscu znajdowała się niewielka plaża. Cody patrzył na nią przez dłuższą chwilę. W końcu zszedł na nią i wyciągnął z plecaka kąpielówki. W lesie było strasznie gorąco, a woda pewnie też była ciepła. Co mu zaszkodzi się wykąpać?  
Nie wiedział tylko, że z lasu ktoś go obserwuje.

**przylądek Nevereach, 6 września 2017, godz. 21.00**

-Gdyby Lightning był sam, już dawno by obiegł tą wyspę - narzekał Lightning.  
-Ale nie zrobiłbyś wtedy mapy - uśmiechnęła się Bridgette.  
Udało jej się namówić Lightninga, żeby biegł dookoła wyspy, niosąc ją na barana. W ten sposób całkiem szybko obiegali wyspę.  
-Nie ma sensu dalej biec - stwierdziła Bridgette - i w dodatku jest strasznie zimno. Zatrzymajmy się tu.  
Zeszła z Lightninga i ściągnęła bagaże. Wyciągnęła namioty i rzuciła jeden Lightningowi.  
-Kto tam jest? - zawołał Lightning.  
Bridgette obejrzała się i zobaczyła, rozbite nieco dalej, cztery namioty.  
-To pewnie pozostali zawodnicy obchodzący wyspę - stwierdziła - chodź, zobaczymy, kto tam jest.  
Lightning poszedł za Bridgette w kierunku namiotów. Kiedy przypadkiem zaszurali o ziemię, wszystkie namioty się otworzyły i wyjrzeli z nich Courtney, Katie, Sadie i...  
-Geoff!  
Bridgette skoczyła prosto w ramiona Geoffa.  
-Skąd się tu wzięliście? - zapytała Courtney.  
-Obchodzimy wyspę, tak samo jak wy - odparł Lightning.  
-Razem? - zdziwił się Geoff - na pewno zdążycie?  
-Lightning jest szybki - uśmiechnęła się Bridgette - spokojnie obiegniemy wyspę w 5 dni.  
-To dobrze - odetchnął z ulgą Geoff - przez cały dzisiejszy dzień próbowaliśmy namówić Katie i Sadie, żeby się rozdzieliły i obeszły wyspę osobno.  
-Ale my nie chcemy się rozdzielić - powiedziała Katie - to byłoby smutne.  
Bridgette wzruszyła ramionami. Jeżeli Katie i Sadie nie obejdą wyspy, Walczące Undyne stracą punkty. To było dla wszystkich (oprócz Walczących Undyne) korzystne.

**Obóz Quantanaka, 7 września 2017, godz. 10.00**

Cameron, B, Ezekiel i Max przyszli na śniadanie. Szef wydał im okropnie wyglądającą, zieloną papkę. Jedli w milczeniu. Wszyscy strasznie się nudzili, jako że czekali na powrót badaczy z pozostałej części wyspy. Poza Maxem.  
Przez całe 2 dni próbował przeszkodzić w czymś pozostałym w obozie, żeby nie mogli narysować swojej mapy. Nigdy jednak nie mógł przyłapać nikogo na rysowaniu - B budował jakąś maszynę, Cameron coś czytał, a Ezekiel chodził po obozie, nic nie robiąc.  
Max nie pomyślał o tym, że jeszcze nikt nawet nie zaczął rysować - bo nikt nie miał danych.

**Północna Quantanaka, 7 września 2017, godz. 13.00**

Na granicy lasu zaczął padać śnieg. Temperatura krążyła wokół 0. Przez te niegościnne miejsce szły, drżąc z zimna, Beth i Samey.  
-Jak tu zimnoooo... - wyjęczała Samey - ten teren jest prawie tak zimny, jak moja siostra...  
-Ch-ch-chyba trzeba było wziąć na-na-na poważnie o-o-ostrzeżenia Chrisa... - wyszczękała Beth. Nagle stanęła - Po-po-popatrz, jezioro!  
Faktycznie, dotarli do jakiegoś jeziora. Nad jeziorem ktoś stał.  
-P-p-patrz, to Heather!  
Dziewczyny podeszły do niej.  
-T-t-trzeba było się ci-ci-cieplej ubrać, co? - mruknęła Heather. Sama nie miała nic ponad to, co nosiła zwykle.  
-Mo-mo-może we trójkę ła-ła-łatwiej będzie nam ogarnąć to jezioro? - zaproponowała Beth.  
-W-w-właściwie to Shawn je-je-jest w lesie i to-to-to ogarnia. Ale nie-nie-niech wam będzie. W ty-ty-tym lesie przynajmniej nie będzie ś-ś-śniegu...  
Po chwili Beth sobie uzmysłowiła, że nigdy wcześniej Heather nie zgodziła się na współpracę z kimś z innej drużyny.

**Wschodnie zbocze Hakano, 7 września 2017, godz. 14.00**

Trent powoli schodził ze szczytu wzdłuż lewego brzegu Hiroki. W górach było dosyć chłodno, dodatkowo wiał wiatr. Trent nigdy nie przypuszczał, że pokonanie ok. 10 km może być aż tak trudne.  
Nagle przystanął. Zobaczył z daleka Courtney, Geoffa, Katie i Sadie. Trent pamiętał, że Courtney została wyznaczona do zbadania północnej części wybrzeża wyspy – pozostali pewnie byli również do tego wyznaczeni przez swoje drużyny. Ponieważ powoli tracił siły na chodzenie po skałach, postanowił zaczekać, aż oni dotrą do niego.  
Po półgodzinie w końcu mógł się przywitać z przyjaciółmi (oraz rywalami).  
-Znaleźliście coś ciekawego? - zapytał.  
-Wiesz, że w tym paśmie wschodni brzeg to jeden wielki klif? - powiedział Geoff – Mniej więcej między tamtymi dwoma szczytami – wskazał na dwa szczyty majaczące w oddali – rozciąga się skalisty klif, wysoki na ok. 350 m.  
-A ta rzeka kończy się wodospadem! - zawołała Katie – Olbrzymi wodospad, spadający z wysokości ok. 330 m! Nurt był tak silny, że nikt nie chciał ryzykować przepłynięcia rzeki.  
-Wiesz może, w jaki sposób najszybciej obejść tę rzekę? - zapytała Courtney.  
Trent obejrzał się za siebie, na szczyt Hakano. Rzeka wypływała praktycznie dokładnie ze szczytu, a Hakano było niespodziewanie trudną górą do zdobycia.  
-Najszybciej będzie obiec tą górę u podnóża – powiedział – uwierzcie mi, wspinając się na tą górę, stracicie mnóstwo czasu.  
-Dzięki, ziom! - zawołał Geoff i pobiegł dalej. Tuż za nim pobiegły Katie i Sadie.  
-Nie musiałeś mówić im tego – stwierdziła Courtney – mogliśmy mieć przewagę.  
-Ale oni przypadkiem mi pomogli – odparł Trent – Nieuczciwe byłoby unikanie wdzięczności. Dzięki nim nie muszę już więcej chodzić po tych górach – a gdybym musiał to robić, to nie wiem, czy zdążyłbym wrócić na czas. Mam nadzieję, że część Noah była łatwiejsza do zbadania...  
Courtney wzruszyła ramionami i pobiegła za resztą. Trent również poszedł za nimi, ale wolniej. Wykonał już swoją robotę.  
_Trent, LS: Nie będę przecież zgrywał jakiegoś pseudopatrioty drużyny. Jeżeli ktoś mi pomógł, nawet jeżeli zrobił to nieświadomie, powinien otrzymać coś w zamian._

**Obóz Quantanaka, 7 września 2017, godz. 16.00**

-Cameron!  
-B!  
Do obozu właśnie wrócili Blaineley, Owen, Leonard i Sam. Byli pierwszymi, którzy przynieśli jakieś informacje o wyspie. Cmeron i B zebrali notatki i zaczęli je analizować. W tym momencie Max wymyślił, w jaki sposób może zaszkodzić przeciwnikom. Po prostu zabierze ich notatki!  
Plan był dobry. Trzeba było tylko zaczekać na odpowiedni moment.

**Obóz Quantanaka, 8 września 2017, godz. 12.00**

Do obozu wrócili Dawn, Jasmine, LeShawna i Justin. Oznaczało to wiadomości o strefie bezdrzewnej dla Leniwych Sansów i Walczących Undyne. Cameron i B poszli po notatki o strefie umiarkowanej, żeby połączyć je z nowymi informacjami. Okazało się jednak, że notatki zniknęły.  
Żaden z chłopaków się tym jednak nie przejął. Przewidując możliwość sabotażu ze strony innych drużyn, obaj skopiowali kilkakrotnie notatki i schowali w różnych miejscach.

**Obóz Quantanaka, 9 września 2017, godz. 16.00**

Z wyprawy wróciła przed chwilą cała drużyna Nieśmiałych Alphys. Wróciła też Izzy, ostatnia zawodniczka Leniwych Sansów. Cameron i Ezekiel zaczęli szybko łączyć informacje w jedną mapę.  
W tym momencie przyszedł Chris.  
-O godzinie 19 wyzwanie się kończy! - ogłosił.  
W tym momencie do obozu weszła naraz cała drużyna Szalonych Papyrusów. Wszyscy od razu skierowali się w stronę Maxa.  
-I jak? - zapytał Duncan.  
-Ich nie dało się sabotować... zabezpieczyli się! - jęknął Max.  
To wystarczyło, aby wkurzyć Scarlett.  
-Masz świadomość, że wybraliśmy cię na rysującego tylko dlatego, że zadeklarowałeś, że będziesz w stanie osłabić inne drużyny?! A teraz co? Inne drużyny w najlepsze rysują mapy, a u nas ty musisz rysować mapę, bo po 5 dniach poza obozem nikt inny nie jest w stanie tego zrobić, bo jesteśmy zbyt zmęczeni! Mam nadzieję, że przynajmniej umiesz rysować – syknęła złowróżbnie.  
-Oczywiście, że tak, asystentko – obraził się Max – narysuję ci taką mapę, że będziesz musiała odszczekać swoje słowa!  
-Mam nadzieję – szepnęła bardzo powoli i groźnie Scarlett.

**Obóz Quantanaka, 9 września 2017, godz. 18.30**

-Przecież one mają właściwie najważniejszy element! Przez nie przegramy właśniwie walkowerem! - krzyczała wściekła Heather. Do końca wyzwania zostało pół godziny, a w obozie nadal nie było Katie i Sadie z mapą wybrzeży Quantanaki.  
B wzruszył ramionami. Właściwie mógł spróbować narysować prostokąt i wewnątrz niego umieścić wszystkie dane. To jednak z pewnością doprowadziłoby do utraty dużej ilości punktów za mapę...  
-ZACZEKAJCIE!  
Do obozu biegły Katie i Sadie. Wyglądało na to, że w ostatniej chwili zauważyły niedobór czasu. Wbiegły zziajane do obozu i nic nie mówiąc, a jedynie dysząc, dały B notatki. Ten wziął notatki, spojrzał na nie i uśmiechnął się. Mimo wszystko, nie można było zarzucić dziewczynom braku dokładności.

_Katie, WU: Oczywiście, że byłyśmy dokładne! Obie z Sadie lubimy rysować, ale rzadko wychodzi nam coś więcej, niż tylko kontury. To zadanie było idealne dla nas!_

-Jak ty narysujesz tą mapę w pół godziny ze wszystkimi szczegółami? - zastanawiał się Shawn.  
B znowu się uśmiechnął i wyciągnął spod łóżka jakąć maszynę. Kiedy ją uruchomił i podsunął notatki, maszyna zeskanowała je, przeanalizowała i w zaskakująco szybkim tempie zaczęła sama rysować mapę ze wszystkimi szczegółami. W momencie, kiedy skończyła, wszedł Chris i oznajmił, że czas się skończył.

**Obóz Quantanaka, 9 września 2017, godz. 19.30**

Wszystkie drużyny siedziały koło ogniska. Przed nimi stał Chris, trzymający 4 mapy – po jednej od każdej drużyny. Obok niego znajdował się duży wyświetlacz.  
-Mam wszystkie wasze mapy – oznajmił Chris – teraz będę je porównywać z prawdziwą mapą. Dla waszej ciekawości, pozwolę sobie ją wyświetlić.  
Na ekranie pokazała się prawdziwa mapa. Wiele osób wydało okrzyk zdumienia. Bycie geodetą jednak nie było łatwe.  
-Przyznaję jeden punkt za każdy szczegół na mapie, który pokazaliście – powiedział Chris – za brak szczegółu nie przyznaję punktu, natomiast za szczegół, który nie istnieje, odejmuję jeden punkt. Jako pierwszą sprawdzę mapę Nieśmiałych Alphys...  
Chris wziął mapę i zaczął ją porównywać.  
-Hm... jednak nie chce mi się liczyć punktów – stwierdził – ale muszę powiedzieć, że szczytów górskich jest zaznaczone znacznie więcej, niż istnieje w rzeczywistości... Natomiast nigdzie nie widzę zaznaczonych przełęczy. Ale ogólnie mapa jest dobra... Będziemy ją porównywać do innych map. Teraz mapa Leniwych Sansów...  
Przez chwilę oglądał mapę w skupieniu.  
-Tutaj szczegóły są bardziej dopracowane – stwierdził – ta mapa jest generalnie poprawna merytorycznie... I jest lepsza od mapy Nieśmiałych Alphys.  
Zawodnicy Leniwych Sansów odetchnęli z ulgą. Wiedzieli już, że eliminacja ich ominie.  
-Czas na Walczące Undyne... - oznajmił Chris. Wyciągnął mapę, obejrzał i otworzył szeroko oczy. Przez chwilę patrzył to na mapę oryginalną, to na mapę Walczących Undyne. Wreszcie wyksztusił:  
-Jak wy to zrobiliście? Ta mapa się idealnie pokrywa z mapą oryginalną! To jest jak dotąd najlepsza mapa... i prawdopodobnie najlepsza w ogóle. Co jeszcze mogliby dodać Szalone Papyrusy, żeby to przebić?  
Walczące Undyne zaczęły się cieszyć. Nawet jeśli Szalone Papyrusy by ich wyprzedziły, to i tak otrzymają jakąś nagrodę. Nieśmiałe Alphys zaczęły patrzeć po sobie. Co, jeśli to oni będą musieli eliminować kogoś?

_Ezekiel, NA: To nie moja wina, że każdy na swoim kawałku zaznaczał przynajmniej po 2 szczyty! Nie chcę wylecieć jako pierwszy po raz trzeci..._

-I ostatnia mapa to mapa Szalonych Papyrusów... - powiedział Chris. Wziął ostatnią mapę, spojrzał i...  
-CZY KTOŚ MI MOŻE ŁASKAWIE WYTŁUMACZYĆ, CO TO WŁAŚCIWIE JEST?!! - zawołał, obracając mapę tak, żeby wszyscy ją widzieli. Zamiast normalnej mapy, narysowany był jakiś dziwny zabazgrany kształt.  
-To jest mapa – powiedział Max – a dokładniej to, co udało się stworzyć z tego, co moi koledzy i koleżanki mi przynieśli... - to mówiąc, spojrzał znacząco na współzawodników z drużyny.  
-Nie będę akceptował czegoś takiego! - krzyknął Chris, rozdzierając mapę na części – Oficjalnie ogłaszam, że konkurencję wygrywają Walczące Undyne. Drugie miejsce zdobywają Leniwe Sansy, a trzecie Nieśmiałe Alphys. Szalone Papyrusy zdecydowanie przegrywają i jutro usuną kogoś z tej wyspy.  
Walczące Undyne i Leniwe Sansy zaczęły świętować. Nieśmiałe Alphys przyjęły wynik z zadowoleniem, a Szalone Papyrusy były wściekłe. Wściekłe na jedną osobę...

 

**Ognisko Eliminacji, 10 września 2017, godz. 21.45**

-Szalone Papyrusy – oznajmił Chris – oddaliście już swoje głosy. Teraz rozpocznie się ceremonia wręczenia pianek. Osoba, która nie otrzyma pianki, musi natychmiast udać się do Portu Wstydu, wejść do Teleportarium Przegranych i opuścić wyspę – i nigdy już nie wrócić.  
Chris wyciągnął pianki oraz... mały, stojący wyświetlacz. Wyświetlacz postawił przed uczestnikami, natomiast pianki trzymał na tacy na ręce.  
-Na tacy mam tylko 12 pianek – powiedział. - Na wyświetlaczu zobaczycie ranking głosów. Najwyżej znajdą się uczestnicy, którzy nie otrzymali głosów, najniżej ten, kto otrzyma ich najwięcej. Ta osoba zostanie wyeliminowana. Uwaga, pokazuję, kto nie otrzymał głosów.  
Na wyświetlaczy pojawiły się imiona i zdjęcia 11 osób, a obok liczba „0”.  
-Duncan, Harold, Bridgette, Tyler, Lindsay, Beth, Mike, Anna Maria, Lightning, Rodney, Samey – wymieniał Chris, rzucając kolejno pianki – jesteście bezpieczni. Została mi jedna pianka. Scarlett, Max, jesteście jedynymi osobami, które otrzymały głosy. To z was, który ma ich więcej, odpadnie. Za chwilę okaże się, które.  
Scarlett i Max ze skupieniem patrzyli w wyświetlacz. Oboje wydawali się pewni siebie. Mijały sekundy, nic się nie działo... aż na wyświetlaczy pojawiła się Scarlett z wynikiem „1”, a pod nią Max z wynikiem „12”.  
-Tak! - zawołała Scarlett.  
-Co? - krzyknął Max.  
-Max – powiedział Chris – wszyscy oprócz ciebie zagłosowali na ciebie. Zdecydowanie odpadasz.  
-To niemożliwe! - krzyknął Max – nie możecie mnie wyrzucić! Byłbym przydatniejszy niż ona! Mógłbym sabotować inne drużyny...  
-Ta, jasne – mruknął Duncan – nie potrzebujemy tego rodzaju zła.  
-Max – rzekł Chris – jest 21.52. Teleportarium Przegranych aktywuje się o 22. Musisz natychmiast udać się do Portu Wstydu.

Kilka minut później Max miotał się wewnątrz Teleportarium Przegranych. Nie mógł go jednak opuścić – budowa uniemożliwiała otwarcie go od wewnątrz, a nikt nie miał zamiaru otworzyć go z zewnątrz.  
Wybiła godzina 22. W tym samym momencie ciało Maxa zaczęło świecić. Świeciło coraz mocniej, aż w końcu po 5 sekundach światło błysnęło tak mocno, że wszystkich na chwilę oślepiło. Kiedy znowu zaczęli widzieć, Maxa w Teleportarium już nie było.

**Toronto, Plan Totalnej Porażki, 11 września 2017, godz. 4.00**

W drugiej, połączonej części Teleportarium pojawił się Max. Przez chwilę był nieco zamroczony, po chwili jednak ogarnął się. Spróbował wyjść (z tej części było to oczywiście możliwe), jednak w tym momencie nad jego głową coś się wyświetliło i rozległ się głos. Spojrzał w górę i nagle zrozumiał. Odtwarzały się tam nagrane głosy uczestników. Każdy przegrany miał ten przywilej – zobaczyć, kto na kogo głosował.

_Anna Maria, SP: Obraziłeś moje notatki! Wynoś się z tej wyspy, Max!_

_Beth, SP: Próbowałeś oszukać Chrisa na naszą niekorzyść. Max, coś takiego jest niewybaczalne!_

_Bridgette, SP: Nie potrafiłeś się przyznać do błędu, Max. Sposób, w jaki to zrobiłeś, jest karygodny._

_Duncan, SP: Zły idiota to najgorsze połączenie. Jesteś przykładem takiego połączenia, Max._

_Harold, SP: Mogłeś być zły dla innych, nie dla nas, Max._

_Lightning, SP: Lightning nie lubi oszustów. Lightning głosuje na Maxa!_

_Lindsay, SP: Kiepsko się ubierasz, Max. A, no i do tego jesteś bardzo niemiły._

_Max, SP: Głosuję na Scarlett. Zbuntowana asystentka nie może myśleć, że jest większa od swego mistrza!_

_Mike, SP: Nasza przegrana to twoja wina, Max. Nie potrzebuję innego powodu._

_Rodney, SP: Jesteś nam niepotrzebny, Max._

_Samey, SP: Max, jesteś prawie tak samo zły, jak moja siostra. Do tego jesteś też znacznie głupszy._

_Scarlett, SP: Nie licz na litość, Max! Sam się pogrążyłeś. Wszyscy są przeciw tobie. Na moje szczęście!_

_Tyler, SP: Nic nie zrobiłeś, abyśmy wygrali, Max. W drużynie nie może być takich elementów._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Oczywiście, w tym rozdziale uczestnicy nie znali jeszcze nazw obiektów geograficznych, które badali. Pisałem je jednak, aby przestrzeń akcji była bardziej czytelna.


	15. Czerwony nie jest kolorem maskującym

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odcinek 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Dla ułatwienia, można założyć, że ubiory uczestników są takie same jak ich normalne ubiory w TD.

**Obóz Quantanaka, 11 września 2017, godz. 9.00**

Courtney po cichu wyszła z domku. Wszyscy pozostali jeszcze spali. Mieli prawo – był poniedziałek, dzień wolny od konkurencji. Dodatkowo, tej nocy coś strasznie hałasowało w domku Leniwych Sansów. Dzięki temu dziewczyny przesiedziały dużą część nocy, nasłuchując i zastanawiając się, co to może być. Żadna jednak nie odważyła się wyjść sprawdzić, nawet Izzy.  
Courtney przez chwilę zastanawiała się, czy zajrzeć do męskiej części domku. Zrezygnowała jednak z tego pomysłu – pewnie chłopcy byli tak samo niewyspani, jak one. Z drugiej strony, nikt inny nie był chyba poza domkiem – Nieśmiałe Alphys i Szalone Papyrusy spały na zapas, żeby móc wytrzymać dłużej bez snu w czasie wyzwania, natomiast Walczące Undyne miały do dyspozycji spa, z którego pewnie zamierzali korzystać cały dzień.  
Courtney rozejrzała się jeszcze raz. Wtedy zauważyła, że na mostku nad rzeką Renev, przepływającą przez obóz, ktoś stoi. Postanowiła tam pójść, jako że nie miała nic lepszego do roboty.  
Kiedy się przybliżyła, poznała Gwen. Uśmiechnęła się. Rok temu, kiedy przypadkiem się spotkały w więzieniu, kiedy odwiedzały Duncana, jakimś sposobem udało im się pogodzić. Obecnie może nie były najlepszymi przyjaciółkami, ale znowu się lubiły.  
-Cześć, co robisz? - zapytała, kiedy podeszła.  
-O, cześć – uśmiechnęła się Gwen – nic szczególnego, patrzę sobie na tą rzekę... skąd ona wypływa?  
-Zdaje się, że z tamtej góry – Courtney wskazała na północ – tak przynajmniej twierdzi Noah. Mieliśmy drugie miejsce za mapę, więc chyba ma rację.  
-Mielibyśmy także dobrą mapę – stwierdziła Gwen – ale kiepsko podzieliliśmy wyspę. W górach każdy z nas zaznaczył po kilka szczytów, bo każdy myślał, że to akurat to jest prawdziwy szczyt, a nie po prostu jakieś zwykłe wzniesienie...  
-Na kogo byś głosowała, gdybyście przegrali?  
-Nie mam pojęcia... najprawdopodobniej na tego, kto zaznaczył najwięcej fałszywych szczytów. Dowiedziałabym się tego w niedzielę. Na pewno nie głosowałabym na Ezekiela, dobrze wykonał swoją robotę... A tak na serio, to najchętniej zagłosowałabym na Duncana.  
Obie dziewczyny zachichotały.  
Tymczasem z domku Szalonych Papyrusów na dziewczyny na moście patrzył Duncan. Czoło miał zmarszczone, jakby myślał albo był zły... albo jedno i drugie.

_Duncan, SP: Trafiłem do beznadziejnej drużyny. Nie w sensie, że mam samych słabych zawodników, chociaż to też, ale muszę się dostać do połączenia drużyn, żeby móc zrealizować zemstę... No trudno. Będę bezwzględny i nie dam się wyeliminować._

 

W krzakach po drugiej stronie mostu coś zaszeleściło. Gwen i Courtney spojrzeli na siebie.  
-Co to było? - zapytała Courtney.  
-Nie wiem – odparła Gwen – jak chcesz, możemy to sprawdzić.  
Obie zachichotały, po czym zeszły z mostu i poszły w stronę krzaków. Jak się jednak okazało, krzaki były gęste, a dalej były drzewa. Nawet z bliska nic nie można było zobaczyć.  
-Wiesz co? Wejdę w te krzaki – powiedziała Gwen i weszła w krzaki. Courtney poszła tuż za nią.  
Nagle Gwen się o coś potknęła. Na jej szczęście, upadła na stertę liści, dzięki czemu nic jej się nie stało. Od razu odwróciła się, żeby zobaczyć, o co się potknęła, i zobaczyła... nagiego Noah.  
Gwen zaczęła wrzeszczeć.  
Noah zaczął wrzeszczeć.  
Courtney zaczęła wrzeszczeć.  
Trent, Scott, Cameron i Dave zaczęli wrzeszczeć.  
Noah uciekł.  
-Co się tu dzieje? - zawołała zszokowana Gwen.  
-Uciekliśmy z domu – powiedział Scott – dosłownie.  
-To przez te hałasy? - zapytała Courtney.  
-Nie tyle przez hałasy, ile przez źródło hałasów – odparł Trent – zauważ, kogo tu nie ma?  
Courtney rozejrzała się.  
-Owen?  
-Tak – potwierdził Dave – najadł się czegoś wczoraj i teraz w nocy przez cały czas pierdział. Natychmiast podjęliśmy decyzję o ewakuacji.  
-Ale co tutaj robił Noah? Do tego... w takim stanie...  
-Próbował się przebrać – wyjaśnił Cameron.  
Courtney i Gwen popatrzyły na siebie oniemiałe. Nagle zaczęły się śmiać. Śmiały się długo i głośno.  
-Nie wiem, co w tym takiego śmiesznego – mruknął Dave – to niefajnie po raz kolejny spać na ziemi.  
Ale dziewczyny dalej się śmiały.

 

**Obóz Quantanaka, hotel spa, 11 września 2017, godz.11.00**

-No proszę, nasza śpiąca królewna w końcu się obudziła! - zawołała LeShawna, kiedy Heather w końcu zeszła do jadalni.  
-Jestem ostatnia? - zdziwiła się Heather.  
-Nie, jeszcze jest Justin – machnęła ręką LeShawna – śpi strasznie długo, mówi, że to dla urody. Chłopak nie jest już taki jak dawniej, i ma przez to biedak kompleksy. Poza nami jednak wszyscy już tu byli i zjedli śniadanie.  
-Nie chciało im się spać? Po 5 dniach biegania po wyspie?  
-Odespali już wczoraj, przynajmniej tak powiedziały Katie i Sadie.  
Nagle całym budynkiem zatrzęsło.  
-Co się dzieje? - zawołała Heather, próbując przekrzyczeć hałas.  
-Zdaje się, że B znowu coś buduje. Trzeba przyznać, że ma do tego talent.

_Heather, WU: I właśnie dlatego B nie wygra! Z drugiej strony, może być przydatny, więc osobiście nie będę go eliminować zbyt szybko._

Drzwi do stołówki się otworzyły. Wszedł Justin, a za nim Alejandro, który mu coś tłumaczył.  
-Nie jestem w stanie ci pomóc, Justin. Nie wiem, dlaczego przestajesz być piękny...  
W tym momencie Alejandro zobaczył Heather, która patrzyła na niego wzrokiem morderczyni.  
-Zresztą, później ci wyjaśnię – szepnął i wyszedł szybko z sali.  
-Naprawdę nie chcesz mu wybaczyć? - dziwiła się LeShawna.  
-A ty mu już wybaczyłaś Totalną Porażkę w Trasie?  
LeShawna zamyśliła się.  
-Wiesz co? Skoro już tu jestem, to tak.  
-A ja mu nie wybaczę tego, co mi zrobił – odparła Heather – znam go na tyle dobrze, że wiem, że gdybym mu wybaczyła, zdradziłby mnie jeszcze raz. Jeżeli chce, abym do niego wróciła, musi się bardziej postarać.

_LeShawna, WU: Mówi się, że nie da się zbyt długo gniewać na kogoś, kogo się kocha. Albo ta zasada nie dotyczy Heather, albo tak naprawdę nigdy nie kochała Alejandro._

 

**Obóz Quantanaka, 12 września 2017, godz. 8.00**

Megafony w całym obozie zatrąbiły. Wszyscy gwałtownie podskoczyli na łóżkach, przy okazji uderzając głową o sufit lub o górne łóżko.  
-Zbiórka za 15 minut! - krzyknął Chris – do tego czasu macie się ubrać!  
Uczestnicy popatrzyli na siebie. Polecenie było co najmniej dziwne. Ponieważ jednak tego dnia i tak się zaczynało wyzwanie, nikt nie protestował.

Po 15 minutach wszyscy stali w obozie przed Chrisem. Ponieważ nikt tego nie zabronił, wszyscy ze sobą rozmawiali. Szczególnie wyraźnie było słychać kłótnię Jasmine i Blaineley.  
-Czemu się czepiasz mojego ubrania? - krzyczała Blaineley – Muszę wyglądać elegancko, w końcu jesteśmy w telewizji.  
-Ale to ubranie jest kompletnie niepraktyczne! - odparła Jasmine – czerwona długa suknia? Co ty masz zamiar w tym robić?  
-A co? Może już wiesz, jakie jest wyzwanie, co? A może jednak nie. Może akurat teraz jako wyzwanie będzie pokaz mody...  
-Cisza! - krzyknął Chris. Wszyscy zamilkli – po pierwsze, mam dla was małe prezenty, do których wręczenia zostałem zmuszony. Wprawdzie patrzenie na was biegających na ślepo po wyspie byłoby bardzo zabawne, ale nasi prawnicy stwierdzili, że nie mogę was na to skazać. Każde z was zatem otrzyma oficjalną mapę Quantanaki w wersji papierowej, ze wszystkimi szczegółami.  
Uczestnicy zaczęli świętować.  
-Nie cieszcie się tak szybko! - zawołał Chris – teraz przechodzimy do wyzwania tego tygodnia. A w tym tygodniu... zagracie w stary, dobry, tradycyjny paintball!  
-Przez cały tydzień? - zdziwił się Noah.  
-Tak. A co myśleliście? Że będziecie sobie grać jeden dzień albo krócej, a potem będziecie cały tydzień siedzieć w obozie? Nie ma tak łatwo! Gra będzie się odbywać do soboty wieczorem, na obszarze części umiarkowanej wyspy. Waszym zadaniem będzie dobiec na drugą stronę wyspy, odczytać swoją kartę, po czym wrócić do obozu. Każdy z was będzie wyposażony w karabin paintballowy. Jeżeli jakiś zawodnik zostanie postrzelony, jego karta to rozpozna i zawodnik zostanie automatycznie zdyskwalifikowany. To samo nastąpi, jeżeli wyjdziecie poza granice strefy umiarkowane, przekroczycie granice obozu bez wcześniejszego odczytania karty na drugim końcu wyspy bądź też nie wrócicie do obozu do soboty do godziny 19.00. Gra zaczyna się dzisiaj o 10.00 i do tego momentu musicie opuścić obóz. W międzyczasie macie czas na śniadanie i przygotowanie się do gry. Nie wolno wam jednak się przebrać ani wziąć ze sobą innego ubrania!  
-Co?! Mamy biegać 5 dni w jednym ubraniu! - zaprotestowała Blaineley.  
-W tym kolorze i tak za długo nie pograsz – mruknęła ponuro Jasmine.

 

**granica Obozu i lasu, 12 września 2017, godz. 9.58**

Wszyscy uczestnicy stali już w strefach startowych swoich drużyn... poza Owenem. Chris to ignorował ze względu na czas i dawał ostatnie wskazówki drużynom.  
-Dokładnie o 10 możecie opuścić strefy. 10 sekund później wasze karabiny się uruchomią. Każde z was ma zapas 300 kul w kolorze swojej drużyn. Jedno postrzelenie i odpadacie. A, jeszcze jedno – każde z was ma w tylnej kieszeni plecaka krótkofalówkę, o której nie raczyłem wam powiedzieć. Krótkofalówki mają zasięg na całą wyspę. Wszystkie krótkofalówki są połączone z moją plus krótkofalówki drużyny są ze sobą połączone. Codziennie o 8 i 20 będę wam ogłaszał, kto został wyeliminowany... Która godzina? 9.59.40... mamy kilkanaście sekund.  
Wszyscy zamilkli. Sekundy mijały, wszyscy czekali. Owena nadal nie było.  
-5, 4, 3, 2...  
-Zaczekajcie!  
Owen nagle się pojawił, biegnąc z obozu. W tym samym momencie jednak wybiła dziesiąta. Wszystkie drużyny poza Leniwymi Sansami rozbiegły się do lasu. Dookoła obozu pojawiła się fioletowa otoczka, jakby pole siłowe. Karta Owena zaczęła piszczeć.  
-Owen odpada! - zawołał Chris.  
Dave uderzył się w czoło.  
-No to nieźle zaczęliśmy...  
W tym momencie rozległy się strzały. Minęło 10 sekund i drużyny zaczęły strzelać do siebie, póki były jeszcze blisko. Kilka kul poleciało w stronę Leniwych Sansów, którzy stali w jednym miejscu. Jedna z nich – czerwona, czyli Szalonych Papyrusów – uderzyła Dave'a. Jego karta zapiszczała.  
-Aaaa – Dave wpadł w panikę – to jest brudne! - zaczął biegać w kółko.  
-Dave, uspokój się! - zawołała Sky. W tym samym momencie inna kula trafiła ją. Jej karta również zapiszczała, oznaczając jej przegraną. Dla reszty drużyny nie potrzeba było innych sygnałów. Wszyscy pobiegli do lasu ukryć się.  
Strzelanina trwała jeszcze 15 minut. Duża część uczestników wyszła po niej z lasu, wracając do obozu jako przegrani. Reszta ruszyła na wschód, próbując wygrać wyzwanie.

 

**Las liściasty, na północ od jeziora Lassen, 12 września 2017, godz. 15.00**

Jasmine wdrapała się na drzewo. Czuła się wyśmienicie – to wyzwanie było niemal idealne dla niej. Potrafiła szybko się poruszać w lesie, miała doskonałą orientację. Była pewna, że wyprzedziła pozostałych uczestników o trochę. Postanowiła odpocząć kilka godzin. Na drzewie czuła się bezpiecznie, z doświadczenia wiedziała, że niewiele ludzi patrzy do góry.

2 godziny później Jasmine szykowała się do zejścia. Nagle usłyszała jednak, że w krzakach, nieco bliżej jeziora, które stąd było widoczne, coś się poruszyło. Postanowiła nie schodzić – to mógł być jakiś jej przeciwnik.  
Rozejrzała się i nagle zobaczyła, że od strony obozu idzie Blaineley. Była widoczna jak na dłoni ze względu na swój strój, ale także ze względu na fakt, że nawet nie starała się chować. Karabin z kulami niosła w taki sposób, że przynajmniej 10 sekund zajęłoby jej przygotowanie się do strzału. Jasmine zgrzytnęła cicho zębami. Była niemal pewna, że Blaineley nie ukończy wyzwania. W zasadzie jakim cudem dotarła aż tutaj? Po prawdzie, idąc w ten sposób, poruszała się relatywnie szybko, jednak ktoś ją zobaczy prędzej czy później.  
Blaineley przeszła powoli pod drzewem, na którym siedziała Jasmine. Krzaki po drugiej stronie lekko się poruszyły... po czym żółta kulka wyleciała i trafiła prosto w Blaineley. Ta zaczęła głośno krzyczeć, że ktoś ją ubrudził farbą, po czym zawróciła.  
-Idiotka! - szepnęła do siebie Jasmine, komentując zachowanie Blaineley.  
Niestety, akurat w tym momencie Blaineley przechodziła pod drzewem i usłyszała to. Podniosła głowę i zaczęła krzyczeć:  
-A co? Ty jesteś lepsza, bo się chowasz i boisz się ruszyć? W ten sposób też nie wygrasz!  
-Zamknij się – syknęła Jasmine.  
Jednak było już za późno. Z krzaków poleciało mnóstwo kul. Jedna z nich trafiła Jasmine. Jej karta zapiszczała – przegrała.  
Jasmine wściekła zeszła z drzewa.  
-Nie mogłaś się bardziej postarać przegrać?  
-Słuchaj, jestem od ciebie ponad 8 lat starsza i mam już swoją godność. Nie będę się bawić w jakieś tarzanie się...  
Przez całą drogę powrotną Jasmine i Blaineley strasznie się kłóciły.

**Las liściasty, na południe od Valamu, 12 września 2017, godz. 19.00**

Zoey powoli się przesuwała na wschód. Słońce już powoli zachodziło, czerwone światło zalewało las. Zoey nie była szczęśliwa z tego powodu, ponieważ miała świadomość, że w takim świetle jej czerwone włosy są jeszcze bardziej widoczne.  
Znajdowała się tuż przy krawędzi lasu. Kilkadziesiąt metrów na północ las się kończył, a powierzchnia zaczynała się podnosić. Na granicy lasu błyszczała złowroga fioletowa poświata. Zoey pamiętała, że nie wolno jej przekroczyć.  
Nagle się potknęła i upadła. Coś zaszeleściło tuż za nią. Natychmiast odwróciła się i przymierzyła się do strzału.  
-Zoey! Czekaj! - zawołał Mike, zrywając się z ziemi.

_Zoey, LS: W zasadzie powinnam była w tym momencie strzelić... W kocu Mike nie jest w mojej drużynie. Ale.. nie potrafiłabym._

Zoey powoli opuściła broń. Mike wyciągnął rękę i pomógł jej wstać.  
-Dzięki – powiedział – chyba nie powinnaś była mi odpuszczać.  
-Przecież wiesz, że nie mogłabym – odparła.  
-Pewnie tak... szkoda, że jesteśmy w przeciwnych drużynach. Ale ty przynajmniej masz ze sobą Camerona.  
Zoey rozejrzała się.  
-Myślisz, że ktoś tu jest?  
-Nie sądzę – stwierdził Mike – jesteśmy na samej północy lasu. Możliwe, że ktoś z pozostałych drużyn jest jeszcze na tej wysokości, ale mało prawdopodobne, żeby akurat w tej okolicy.  
-Super – uśmiechnęła się Zoey, po czym rzuciła się na niego i pocałowała go.  
W tej samej chwili rozległy się dwa strzały i po chwili oboje zostali trafieni niebieską farbą. Karty zapiszczały.  
-Tak! - zawołała Heather, wyskakując z krzaków, kilkadziesiąt metrów dalej – na razie, frajerzy!  
Mike i Zoey patrzyli, jak odbiega. Po chwili Mike wzruszył ramionami i z kolei on pocałował Zoey.

**Las liściasty, 12 września 2017, godz. 20.00**

Courtney zupełnie straciła orientację w terenie. Nie wiedziała nawet, czy przez cały dzień szła w dobrym kierunku. Przynajmniej nie odpadła, więc w jakiś sposób szła na wschód.  
Jej krótkofalówka nagle zaszumiała. W pierwszej chwili się wystraszyła, ale potem sobie przypomniała – to Chris informował o tych, co odpadli tego dnia.  
„Uwaga! Dzisiaj z gry odpadli: Z Leniwych Sansów Owen, Dave, Sky, Noah, Cameron, Scott, Blaineley, Jasmine i Zoey; z Szalonych Papyrusów Anna Maria, Beth, Lindsay, Harold, Mike i Rodney; z Walczących Undyne Sadie, Katie, B, Staci, Beardo, Leonard i Sierra, a z drużyny Nieśmiałych Alphys Dakota, Sugar, Amy, Topher, DJ i Ella. Przygotujcie się na niebezpieczną noc...”  
Stracili 9 zawodników! Courtney nie mogła w to uwierzyć. Wiedziała, że Owen, Dave i Sky odpadli na starcie, widziała, jak Noah i Cameron wracali do obozu w czasie strzelaniny, a Blaineley w swoim stroju i nastawieniu i tak nie miała szans na ukończenie wyzwania. Ale Scott? Jasmine? Zoey? Oni wszyscy mieli duże szanse, zwłaszcza Jasmine. Teraz w grze jest ich tylko 4 – ona, Izzy, Dawn i Trent.  
Zrezygnowana usiadła pod drzewami i dopiero teraz uświadomiła sobie, jaki błąd popełniła. Nie przygotowała sobie na noc obozu! A teraz było już za ciemno na rozbijanie... Nie mówiąc już o tym, że w środku lasu ciężko było znaleźć odpowiednią przestrzeń.  
Rozejrzała się i zobaczyła z daleka światło. Ogień! Ktoś rozpalił ogień! To byłoby w normalnych warunkach doskonałe posunięcie, ale w tym wyzwaniu ogień zdradzał pozycję. Gra trwała cały czas, nie tylko za dnia...  
Courtney zaczęła się skradać. Postanowiła, że ustrzeli tego, kto tam siedzi i sama wykorzysta ogień. Wprawdzie sama by się naraziła, ale światło pozwoliłoby jej może gdzieś rozbić namiot.  
Kiedy była już blisko, dotarła do niej cicha muzyka. Osoba, która siedziała przy ognisku (tyłem do Courtney) grała na gitarze i coś nuciła. Courtney odetchnęła. Podniosła się z ziemi i zrobiła krok naprzód. Pod jej stopą trzasnęła gałązka... Trent natychmiast się odwrócił z bronią w ręku i błyskawicznie wycelował.  
-Aaaa – pisnęła Courtney i padła z powrotem na ziemię. Dokładnie w tym samym momencie nad jej głową świsnęła kulka z czarną farbą – Trent, przestań, to ja, Courtney!  
Nastała chwila ciszy. Courtney stwierdziła, że chyba zaryzykuje i podniosła się. Trent uśmiechnął się na jej widok.

-Źle nam idzie ta gra – skomentował Trent.  
Zdążyli już rozbić namiot Courtney w zasięgu światła ognia i teraz siedzieli przy ognisku. Cieszyli się ze spotkania, chociaż jednocześnie byli załamani informacjami od Chrisa.  
-W grze zostały tylko 4 osoby od nas – powiedziała Courtney – poza tym jest jeszcze po 6 zawodników SP i WU oraz 7 zawodników NA...  
-Co się właściwie stało? Dlaczego Jasmine? Jasmine miała wygraną od początku w kieszeni...  
-Coś mi mówi, że ona nie odpadła przez swój błąd albo coś. Dopiero po grze się dowiemy.  
Zapadła chwila milczenia.  
-Może powinniśmy współpracować w tym wyzwaniu? - zaproponowała nagle Courtney.  
-Może... ale nie myślisz, że to ryzykowne? Jeżeli będziemy iść razem, to jeśli ktoś nas namierzy, to wyeliminuje z gry nas oboje...  
-Nie, nie o taką współpracę mi chodziło. Możemy iść w odległości kilkudziesięciu metrów od siebie, żeby mieć siebie w zasięgu wzroku i strzału. Poza tym... - rozejrzała się – noce są niebezpieczne. Z jednej strony trzeba spać, z drugiej – być czujnym, bo ktoś może polować na innych w nocy. We dwójkę możemy strzec siebie nawzajem, chociażby warty rozstawić. Przydałby się w sumie ktoś jeszcze do tej grupy...  
-To dobry pomysł – ocenił Trent – ale poza nami nie próbujmy nikogo zachęcać do współpracy. Inne drużyny mogą nas zdradzić, a poza nami z naszej drużyny są jeszcze tylko dwie zawodniczki. Izzy jest wariatką, ale utalentowaną – poradzi sobie z tym wyzwaniem sama. Dawn natomiast jest samotniczką, na dodatek ostatnio z jakiegoś powodu zestresowaną.  
Nastała kolejna chwila milczenia.  
-Dobra, to lepiej idź spać – powiedział Trent – będziemy się zmieniać na czuwaniu. Jutro ruszymy, jak tylko wzejdzie słońce. Co ty na to?  
Courtney skinęła głową.

**Rzeka Zank, 13 września 2017, godz. 1.00**

Lightning właśnie kładł się spać tuż obok rzeki Zank. Nie starał się nawet chować do lasu, choć akurat w tym miejscu drzewa trochę się przerzedzały. Miał wrażenie, że nikt inny nie był w stanie pokonać takiej odległości, jak on tego dnia. Dzięki temu mógł się położyć spać spokojnie...

6 godzin później Lightning wciąż spał. Do namiotu zbliżyli się Jo i Brick, którzy niedawno ruszyli dalej w drogę. Wbrew przewidywaniom Lightninga, rozbili się tylko 300 metrów od rzeki Zank.

_Jo, NA: Tak, weszłam we współpracę z Brickiem. To idiota, ale przynajmniej w miarę wysportowany. Poza tym, gramy w jednej drużynie._

-Myślisz o tym samym, co ja? - spytała się Jo.  
-Jeżeli myślisz o wejściu do jego namiotu i postrzeleniu go we śnie, to tak – uśmiechnął się Brick.  
Bezszelestnie zbliżyli się do namiotu, chwycili za suwak, otworzyli... i w tym momencie zasypała ich seria kul z broni Lightninga. Jedna z kul trafiła Jo.  
-Od kiedy on potrafi tworzyć takie mechanizmy? - zawołała wściekła – No dalej, Brick, strzelaj do środka! Ty jeszcze możesz...  
-Ale nie trafię go, jeżeli nie wejdę na linię strzału...  
-Dzieje się coś sha-dziwnego... - wymamrotał Lightning, wstając powoli.  
-Jak się obudzi, to przegramy! - wrzasnęła Jo – dalej, strzelaj go!  
Brick się zdecydował. Wsunął się pod lecące wszędzie kule Lightninga i strzelił w kierunku namiotu. Dokładnie w tym momencie Lightning wysunął głowę z namiotu i oberwał kulą prosto w nos. Karta Lightninga zapiszczała donośnie.  
-Tak! - zawołał Brick, podnosząc ręce z radości i wystawiając je na cel kul, które jeszcze leciały. Po chwili także Brick znalazł się poza grą.  
Jo uderzyła się w czoło.  
-Sama lepiej bym to rozegrała – stwierdziła.  
-Nie, bo byś nawet nie miała okazji go postrzelić – odparł Brick.  
W tym momencie z lasu wybiegł Alejandro. Zatrzymał się, kiedy zobaczył całą trójkę.  
-Och, wszyscy jesteście wyeliminowani? -udał żal – Jaka szkoda... Wygląda na to, że teraz to moja drużyna ma przewagę. To do zobaczenia... - odwrócił się i spojrzał na rzekę. Przez chwilę patrzył na nią zdziwiony, potem spojrzał na mapę, a potem znowu na rzekę – Eee... ma ktoś jakiś pomysł, jak pokonać tę rzekę?  
Cała trójka wzruszyła ramionami. Jeszcze nikt z nich nie miał czasu się nad tym zastanowić.

**Rzeka Zank, 13 września 2017, godz. 8.00**

„Cieszę się, że zadbaliście o pewien poziom dramaturgii tej nocy. Z gry odpadli Lightning z Szalonych Papyrusów oraz Jo i Brick z Nieśmiałych Alphys”  
Ogłoszenie nadane od Chrisa podniosło trochę na duchu Courtney i Trenta. Dzięki temu mieli nadzieję na pewne wyrównanie sytuacji.  
Oboje wyruszyli dalej już ok. godz. 6, kiedy wzeszło słońce. W międzyczasie odkryli, że dzięki krótkofalówkom mogą się też porozumiewać z innymi w drużynie – ze wszystkimi naraz albo z wybranymi osobami. Od tamtego czasu posuwali się szybko na wschód.  
Las nagle zaczął się przerzedzać.  
-Zatrzymać się przed granicą? - zapytała Courtney.  
-Tak. Potem idź w moim kierunku. Przedyskutujemy dalszą strategię.  
Po chwili już obserwowali rzekę zza ostatnich drzew. Trent wyjął mapę.  
-No tak... - zamyślił się – rzeka Zank. Nasza największa przeszkoda na drodze na wschodnie wybrzeże. Nie da rady jej ominąć, bo jej źródło znajduje się w górach, gdzie nie wolno nam wchodzić. Kiepskim pomysłem jest też zmierzanie w kierunku ujścia, bo tam tylko trudniej będzie nam przejść, nie mówiąc o tym, że możemy wejść na step. Musimy ją pokonać właśnie tutaj, ale jest to ryzykowne. Rzeka ma kilkanaście metrów szerokości i silny prąd, tak przynajmniej pisze w opisie... Nie mógł być dokładniejszy?  
-Czyli musimy najprawdopodobniej zbudować jakąś tratwę, tak?  
-Pewnie tak. To najlepszy sposób, chociaż dalej ryzykowny. Będzie wymagał dużego wysiłku, a na rzece będziemy łatwym celem... - Trent wzruszył ramionami – przynajmniej inne drużyny są w tej samej sytuacji.

**Las liściasty, na południowy wschód od jeziora Lassen, 13 września 2017 roku, godz. 8.30**

Cody szedł dalej spokojnym krokiem. Z jego wyliczeń wynikało, że nie musi się spieszyć, ale ważne, żeby udało mu się ukończyć wyzwanie. Eliminacja Jo i Bricka nie była dobrą wiadomością – oboje mieli duże szanse na wygraną. Teraz zostało ich 5, a Walczące Undyne mieli przewagę.  
Po prawej miał ostatnie drzewa lasu, a dalej rosła już tylko trawa. Cody szedł przy granicy ze stepem, niebezpiecznie blisko fioletowej poświaty. Wiedział, że przekroczenie jej spowoduje jego natychmiastową eliminację.  
Z daleka zobaczył przed sobą Gwen. Postanowił do niej podbiec – razem byłoby łatwiej i bezpieczniej...  
Jednak kiedy był już blisko, zobaczył, jak w krzakach na lewo od Gwen coś się poruszyło. Po chwili poznał, że to Duncan. Gwen była już przegrana, jeśli jeszcze go nie zauważyła.  
-Gwen! - zawołał.  
Gwen odwróciła się do niego i w tym samym momencie Duncan skoczył na nią. Jednak nie strzelił do niej, a jedynie ją popchnął z maksymalną siłą. Gwen potknęła się, przebiegła kilka metrów, próbując odzyskać równowagę, po czym upadła na step. Karta Gwen oznajmiła koniec gry. Duncan uśmiechnął się złowieszczo.  
-Po prostu nie chciałem marnować kul...  
W tym momencie dostał żółtą kulką.  
-Ale ja chętnie zmarnuję – odparł Cody, opuszczając broń.  
-Co, tak się chcesz bawić? - zdenerwował się Duncan i ruszył w stronę Cody'ego.  
-Ej, nie możesz mu już nic zrobić! - zawołała Gwen, wbiegając powrotem do lasu – on nadal jest w grze, a ty nie.  
-To prawda – potwierdził Chris przez krótkofalówkę.  
Duncan przystanął.  
-Dobra, dzisiaj masz szczęście – powiedział i spojrzał na Cody'ego wzrokiem mordercy – ale uważaj, mamy jeszcze cały rok...  
Cody wzdrygnął się.

_Cody, NA: Nadal pamiętam o zemście, którą Duncan planował dla Gwen i Courtney. Chyba z niej nie zrezygnował... I chyba nadal jest tak samo na nią chętny!_

Gwen podeszła do Cody'ego.  
-Nie martw się – szepnęła – możemy to jeszcze wygrać. Eva nadal nie odpadła, na przykład... Uważajcie tylko na Walczące Undyne. Mają przewagę, będą się starali to wykorzystać.  
Cody skinął głową.

 

**Rzeka Zank, 13 września 2017, godz. 9.00**

-Więc twierdzisz, że wystarczy to przepłynąć? - spytała Eva.  
-Teoretycznie tak, ale nie będzie to proste... - odparł Ezekiel.  
Eva i Ezekiel od samego początku postanowili współpracować. Mimo, że niezbyt się lubili, stwierdzili, że korzyści ze współpracy będą znacznie większe – Eva niosła Ezekiela na ramionach, a ten ogarniał mapę. Jak na razie całkiem nieźle im szło – szybko się poruszali i się nie gubili.  
-Dobra, wiesz co? Może po prostu to przepłynę? - zaproponowała Eva.  
-A co ze mną?  
-Skąd mam wiedzieć? Z tobą będzie mi ciężej płynąć, ale możemy spróbować... Najpierw jednak muszę wypróbować, jak mocny jest nurt.  
To powiedziawszy, weszła do rzeki i zaczęła płynąć. Wyglądało na to, że całkiem nieźle jej idzie, chociaż widać było, że musi mocno walczyć z nurtem. Po chwili wróciła.  
-Chyba powinno nam się udać, ale ty bierzesz bagaże.  
Po chwili byli już na środku rzeki. Wyglądało jednak na to, że Eva powoli traciła siły. Po chwili zaczęła się denerwować.  
-Głup nurt! Kto wymyślił, żeby nie budować mostów na takich rzekach... Ej, mógłbyś mi jakoś pomóc, co?  
-Ale jak?  
-Nie wiem! Poszukaj w tych torbach, Chris musiał tam wpakować coś sensownego.  
Ezekiel zaczął grzebać w torbach. To nie ułatwiało zadania Evie, bo przez szarpiącego się Ezekiela musiała jeszcze mocniej się opierać.  
-Mam! - zawołał Ezekiel, wyciągając kilkumetrową linę – możemy zahaczyć o coś na drugim brzegu tą liną i się przyciągnąć.  
-No to na co jeszcze czekasz?!  
Ezekiel szybko zawiązał pętlę na końcu liny i rzucił na drugi brzeg. Pętla nasunęła się na wystający pień i się zacisnęła.  
-Trzymaj! - zawołał, dając linę Evie.  
W momencie, kiedy chwyciła linę, nurt porwał ich oboje. Po chwili jednak Eva zaczęła ciągnąć za linę i zbliżać się do brzegu. 3 minuty później wyszli na brzeg.  
-Przez tą rzekę będziemy jeszcze musieli przejść, kiedy będziemy wracać... - jęknął Ezekiel.  
-Jeżeli Chris nie wybuduje następnym razem tutaj mostu, dorwę go! - zagroziła wściekła Eva.

**Rzeka Zank, 13 września 2017, godz. 11.00**

Heather, tak samo jak wszyscy, również miała problem z pokonaniem rzeki. Wprawdzie znajdowała się na północy lasu, gdzie rzeka była znacznie węższa, ale miała także jeszcze silniejszy nurt niż w dole rzeki. Nie miała żadnego pomysłu, jak pokonać rzekę. Postanowiła iść w dół rzeki tak długo, aż znajdzie odpowiednie do tego miejsce. Jak postanowiła, tak zrobiła. Po około pół godzinie marszu odnalazła coś w rodzaju brodu – dno było znacznie bliżej powierzchni, gdzieniegdzie wystawały kamienie.  
Nagle ktoś ją wciągnął między drzewa. Heather pisnęła.  
-Cicho bądź! – syknęła LeShawna, która to zrobiła – przed chwilą po tych kamieniach przeskoczyła rzekę ta dziewczyna, co wiecznie medytuje, Dawn czy jak jej tam. Teraz może tam siedzieć i pilnować przejścia.  
-Ale musimy jakoś przejść tą rzekę... - odparła Heather.  
-Dlatego dobrze, że tu jesteś. Możemy jakoś współpracować, żeby przejść tą rzekę.  
Po chwili miały już opracowaną strategię. Heather ostrożnie wyjrzała zza drzew.  
-Czyli ja biegnę, staram się nie zabić na tej rzece, unikam ewentualnych kul, a jak już tam będę, to poluję na nią, tak? - powtórzyła.  
Wprawdzie nie podobało jej się, że to ona miała być celem dla kul, ale zaskoczyło ją, że to LeShawna to wymyśliła. Jak dotąd nie wyobrażała jej sobie jako dobrego stratega.  
-Dobra – szepnęła LeShawna – biegniesz na trzy. W miarę możliwości będę cię osłaniać.  
-Czekaj, co? Będziesz mi strzelać w plecy?  
-Nie, głupia! Jeśli Dawn zacznie w ciebie strzelać, to – powtarzam – W MIARĘ MOŻLIWOŚCI będę próbowała ją zestrzelić. A teraz skup się! Raz... dwa...  
-Czekaj!  
-Co znowu?  
-Patrz tam!  
To mówiąc, Heather wskazała w dół rzeki. Z tamtej strony szedł Justin. Heather spojrzała na LeShawnę, która skinęła głową. Najwyraźniej obie zrozumiały okazję – Justin zapewne spróbuje pokonać rzekę w tym miejscu, co pozwoli im sprawdzić, czy Dawn pilnuje brodu.  
Tak jak przewidziały, tak też się stało. Justin wszedł do rzeki i po kamieniach zaczął przeskakiwać rzekę. Przez chwilę nic się nie działo... po czym nagle z lasu po drugiej stronie wyleciała seria czarnych kulek. Nie minęły dwie sekundy, a Justin został trafiony. Dawn przestała strzelać.  
W tym momencie Heather wyskoczyła z lasu. Dopadła do rzeki i przeskakując po skałach, dopadła do Justina.  
-Co ty robisz? - zdziwił się Justin.  
-Stój bez ruchu! - rozkazała Heather – tak długo, jak mnie zasłaniasz, nie trafi mnie...  
Faktycznie, chociaż poleciała kolejna seria kul, żadna nie trafiła Heather. Po chwili ta wyskoczyła zza Justina, błyskawicznie dotarła do brzegu rzeki i zanim Dawn zdążyła strzelić, schowała się w lesie.  
-Teraz cię dopadnę – szepnęła do siebie i pobiegła w miejsce, skąd dobiegały kule.  
Tam jednak nikogo nie było. Heather rozejrzała się zdziwiona. Była pewna, że to właśnie tutaj ona siedziała...  
Tymczasem na drzewie, pod którym stała Heather, Dawn bardzo powoli, bezszelestnie przygotowywała się do strzału. Gdyby się jej udało, wszystkie drużyny miałyby po tyle samo pozostałych graczy. Powoli nacelowała na Heather... Huknął strzał i Dawn została trafiona. Ze strachu i od uderzenia spadła z drzewa, ale udało jej się złapać gałęzi niżej. Spojrzała do tyłu i zrozumiała – z tyłu trafił ją Alejandro. Heather popatrzyła w górę.  
-Więc tam się schowałaś! - zawołała.  
Alejandro dopadł do niej.  
-Wszystko w porządku? - spytał.  
-Zostaw mnie! - wyrwała się Heather.  
-Słuchaj, Heather, możesz być sobie na mnie śmiertelnie obrażona, ale jesteśmy w jednej drużynie. Zostałaś trafiona? - powiedział poważnie Alejandro.  
Heather westchnęła.  
-Najwyraźniej nie...  
-Ej! Mogę już przejść przez tą rzekę, czy nie? - zawołała z drugiego brzegu LeShawna.  
-Możesz! - zawołał Alejandro, po czym spojrzał na Heather – zostało nas pięcioro. Ten nerd, Sam, nie ma żadnych szans na wygranie, a nie wiem, gdzie jest Shawn. We trójkę byłoby nam łatwiej wygrać.  
Po chwili LeShawna dołączyła do nich. Alejandro patrzył pytająco na Heather.  
-Dobra, masz rację – poddała się w końcu.  
-Super – uśmiechnął się Alejandro.

**Punkt kontrolny, wschodnie wybrzeże Quantanaki, 13 września 2017, godz. 17.00**

Eva i Ezekiel w końcu osiągnęli cel. Na około 100 metrów przed celem las się kończył i zaczynała się plaża, jako że cel był tuż przy morzu. Dodatkowo, jak się okazało, czytnik kart znajdował się w dole, z którego ciężko było się wydostać. To czyniło odczytanie karty bardzo niebezpiecznym zadaniem, ponieważ w czasie czytania karty zawodnik stawał się łatwym celem.  
Jak się jednak okazało, nie stanowiło to problemu dla Evy i Ezekiela, ponieważ nie było w pobliżu nikogo, kto mógłby ich próbować trafić.

Godzinę później do punktu kontrolnego dotarł Shawn. Przez długi czas zastanawiał się, czy wyjść z lasu, ponieważ nie był pewien, czy jest sam. W końcu zdecydował się pobiec. Dotarł bez problemu do dołu i wczytał kartę. Wydostał się z dołu i zaczął biec do lasu... i w tym momencie znalazł się pod masywnym ostrzałem z trzech różnych kierunków i w trzech różnych kolorach. Jakimś cudem udało mu się jednak dostać do lasu. Trent, Courtney, Bridgette, Tyler i Geoff przestali strzelać – nie mieli do kogo. Bali się też podejść do siebie nawzajem, ponieważ nikt nie wiedział, ile przeciwników jest obok w lesie.

 

**Punkt kontrolny, wschodnie wybrzeże Quantanaki, 13 września 2017, godz. 19.50**

Od 2 godzin panowała sytuacja patowa. Co chwilę ktoś próbował wyjść z lasu, ale zaraz się chował, kiedy znalazł się pod ostrzałem pozostałych drużyn. Około 19 pojawili się zawodnicy Walczących Undyne. W tym momencie robiło już się ciemno, ponieważ słońce już zaszło. Wszyscy czekali na godzinę 20 – moment, w którym Chris ogłosi, ile przeciwników może na nich czyhać w lesie.  
Nagle z lasu wybiegła Izzy. Z niezwykłą prędkością dopadła do dołka, gdzie nie mogły jej dosięgnąć kule.  
-Skąd ona się tam wzięła? - szepnął zdziwiony Trent.  
-Czy to ważne? - odparła Courtney – ona może zdobyć dla nas punkty! Musimy ją osłaniać.  
W tym momencie z lasu wybiegli jednocześnie Bridgette i Geoff. Pozostałe drużyny zaczęły do nich strzelać, ale nikt nie trafił w ciemnościach. Oboje dotarli do dołu i strzelili w kierunku Izzy. Karta zapiszczała, co oznaczało, że Izzy odpadła. Bridgette i Geoff wpadli do dołu, błyskawicznie skasowali karty, wyszli z dołu i... dopiero teraz zauważyli siebie nawzajem.  
-O... hej – oboje poczuli się trochę niezręcznie.  
-Pewnie powinniśmy do siebie strzelić w tym momencie, co nie? - spytała Bridgette.  
-Pewnie tak, ale ja i tak nie mógłbym strzelić do ciebie – odparł Geoff.  
-Dzięki – uśmiechnęła się Bridgette – to może po prostu się zignorujmy i wróćmy do obozu?  
W tym momencie Bridgette i Geoff zostali trafieni.  
-A, no to fajnie – skomentował Geoff.  
Bridgette się uśmiechnęła i pocałowała go. Po chwili razem weszli do lasu, wracając do obozu.

Chwilę później w krótkofalówkach rozległ się głos Chrisa. Rzadko kiedy zawodnicy słuchali go tak uważnie, jak teraz.  
„Dzisiaj z gry odpadli: Dawn i Izzy z Leniwych Sansów, Duncan, Samey, Scarlett i Bridgette z Szalonych Papyrusów, Sam i Justin z Walczących Undyne oraz Gwen i Geoff z Nieśmiałych Alphys. Zapowiada się ciekawa noc...”  
Krótkofalówki zamilkły, ale po chwili Chris odezwał się jeszcze raz.  
„Czyli w grze zostali: Trent i Courtney z Leniwych Sansów, Tyler z Szalonych Papyrusów, Alejandro, Heather, LeShawna i Shawn z Walczących Undyne oraz Eva, Ezekiel i Cody z Nieśmiałych Alphys. Żeby było ciekawiej, powiem wam, gdzie każdy się znajduje. Eva i Ezekiel mają już skasowane karty i mają obóz nad rzeką Zank. Shawn również już zaliczył punkt kontrolny, ale jego obóz jest nieco na wschód od Evy i Ezekiela. Cody jeszcze nie dotarł do punktu kontrolnego, znajduje się około 3 km od niego. Pozostali, czyli Trent, Courtney, Tyler, Alejandro, Heather i LeShawna czyhają w lesie obok punktu kontrolnego. Mam nadzieję, że wam pomogłem... lub utrudniłem grę. W każdym razie z pewnością ją urozmaiciłem.”

**Rzeka Zank, 13 września 2017, godz. 20.15**

-Nigdzie nie idę!  
-Powtarzam ci po raz dziesiąty, że to najlepsze rozwiązanie!  
-To jest niewykonalne!  
Eva i Ezekiel od 15 minut strasznie się kłócili. Ezekiel był przekonany, że Shawn postara się ich dopaść tej nocy, a najlepszym sposobem na uniknięcie tego było przekroczenie rzeki. Eva nie miała najmniejszej ochoty przepływać przez rzekę, kiedy było już ciemno.  
-Dobra, w takim razie sam popłynę – oświadczył w końcu Ezekiel. Wziął swoje rzeczy i podszedł do rzeki. Wszedł do wody – była lodowato zimna. Dodatkowo prąd był strasznie mocny. Ezekiel już wiedział, że sam nie pokona tej rzeki, postanowił jednak spróbować. Przygotował się do płynięcia.  
-Czekaj!  
Do brzegu ze wszystkimi bagażami przybiegła Eva.  
-Słuchaj, oboje wiemy, że sam nie pokonasz tej rzeki, a jeśli jej nie pokonasz, to nie dostaniemy za ciebie punktów. Mimo wszystko ci pomogę...

_Eva, NA: ...Ale nie rób tego więcej!_

Ezekiel uśmiechnął się. W końcu udało mu się postawić na swoim.

**Punkt kontrolny, 14 września 2017, godz. 2.00**

Courtney śnił się jakiś koszmar. Znajdowała się pod ostrzałem w jakimś postapokaliptycznym krajobrazie, a jej szanse na przeżycie malały z każdą chwilą. Nagle coś huknęło szczególnie mocno. Courtney krzyknęła i zerwała się z ziemi.  
Dopiero po chwili uświadomiła sobie, że to był tylko sen i odetchnęła z ulgą. W następnej chwili zorientowała się, że na zewnątrz jej namiotu faktycznie coś strzela. Wyjrzała z namiotu.  
-Co się dzieje? - spytała.  
Trent opuścił karabin.  
-Tyler wyskoczył z lasu do punktu – odpowiedział – zarówno ja, jak i Walczące Undyne próbowaliśmy go trafić, ale nikomu się nie udało. Poza tym, czasem próbujemy trafić siebie nawzajem, ale nikomu się nie udaje.  
Courtney westchnęła.  
-Nie możemy tutaj tak siedzieć cały czas – powiedziała – jutro musimy zdobyć ten punkt.  
-Jak chcesz to zrobić, skoro ich jest trzech?  
-Wyskoczymy znienacka o 6. Założę się, że wtedy będą najmniej czujni. Uciekniemy im, zanim się zorientują, co zrobiliśmy.  
Trent pokiwał głową. Plan był sensowny i miał szanse powodzenia. Miał tylko jedną drobną wadę... Ale o niej postanowił nie wspominać. Stwierdził, że i tak nie ma ona większego znaczenia.

**Punkt kontrolny, 14 września 2017, godz. 6.00**

Courtney i Trent oddychali ciężko, kryjąc się w dole. Plan Courtney zadziałał tak, jak się spodziewała – nikt z Walczących Undyne nie zauważył, że tutaj dobiegli. Skasowali swoje karty i powoli przygotowywali się do ucieczki.  
Wyjście z dołu nie było łatwe – dół był szeroki, głęboki na 3 metry i miał bardzo strome ściany. Trent na znalezienie punktu zaczepienia do wyjścia potrzebował aż 5 minut. Kolejne 5 minut zajęło mu wyjście z dołu. Pomógł wyjść z dołu Courtney, po czym oboje ruszyli w kierunku lasu.  
Nagle jednak z obozu Walczących Undyne poleciały strzały.  
-Cholera... Szybciej! - zawołał Trent.  
Po kilkunastu sekundach byli już w lesie. Na ich szczęście nie zostali trafieni. Jednak Trent nie był zadowolony.  
-Wiesz, co się teraz stanie? - spytał.  
Courtney pokiwała głową. Oczywiście, też zauważyła ten mankament w swoim planie – w tym momencie Walczące Undyne wiedziały już, że nikt nie pilnuje punktu kontrolnego i mogły bezpiecznie skasować karty.  
-Mamy dwa wyjścia – stwierdziła – możemy biec do obozu lub zostać i próbować ich zestrzelić.  
-Pozostanie tutaj jest zbyt ryzykowne – ocenił Trent – jest ich więcej, jeżeli komuś się uda uciec, będziemy na straconej pozycji. Lepiej uciekajmy.

-Wstawać! Nie mamy ani chwili do stracenia! - krzyczała LeShawna, próbując obudzić Alejandro i Heather.  
-Co jest? - jęknęła zaspana Heather.  
-Trent i Courtney zaliczyli punkt kontrolny!  
To natychmiast ich orzeźwiło.  
-Jak to? Nie zestrzeliłaś ich?! - warknął Alejandro.  
-Próbowałam, oczywiście, ale udało im się uciec. Nawet nie widziałam, jak podeszli, dopiero kiedy wyszli z tego dołu... Czemu się tak na mnie patrzycie? Też byście byli zaspani, gdybyście mieli o 6 patrzeć na jeden punkt!  
-Dobra, nieważne, dlaczego to się stało –uspokoiła ich Heather – teraz musimy ich dogonić. Jakie są opcje? Pobiegli do obozu albo czekają i mają nadzieję, że trafią któregoś z nas. Na 90% wybrali pierwszą opcję, Courtney nie jest taką idiotką. Zatem mamy wolną drogę do punktu... chyba że Cody tutaj dotarł w międzyczasie.  
-E, niemożliwe – machnął ręką Alejandro – dobra, LeShawna, lecisz pierwsza.  
-Dlaczego ja? - obruszyła się LeShawna.  
-Bo jeżeli oni tutaj czekają, to ty zostaniesz trafiona, a to przez ciebie oni zdobyli ten punkt. No dalej, biegniesz!  
Alejandro pchnął LeShawnę, która wyleciała na plażę. Natychmiast się zerwała i pobiegła do punktu. Zaliczyła punkt i wróciła do Alejandro i Heather. Nikt nie strzelił.  
-Teraz wy – powiedziała – pospieszcie się!

**Punkt kontrolny, 14 września 2017, godz. 8.00**

„Tej nocy nikt nie odpadł. Tyler, Courtney, Trent, LeShawna, Alejandro i Heather zaliczyli punkt kontrolny”  
Taki komunikat usłyszał Cody, kiedy siedział w lesie i obserwował punkt kontrolny. Szybko policzył ludzi i uśmiechnął się. Był ostatnim zawodnikiem, który nie odczytał karty ani nie odpadł. Oznaczało to, że nikt nie pilnował punktu.  
Spokojnie podszedł do punktu kontrolnego i go wczytał. Tak jak się spodziewał, nikogo nie było przy punkcie. Zgodnie z jego obliczeniami, powinien wrócić do obozu w sobotę rano – czyli nadal w czasie gry. Już wiedział, że jego taktyka była dobra.

**Rzeka Zank, 14 września 2017, godz. 9.00**

Trent i Courtney w końcu znaleźli miejsce idealne do pokonania rzeki – dno w tym miejscu się podnosiło, z rzeki wystawało kilka kamieni. Znalezienie tego miejsca zajęło im około godzinę marszu wzdłuż rzeki.  
Jako pierwsza rzekę przeskoczyła Courtney. Tuż za nią rzekę pokonał Trent. Jednak w momencie, kiedy stanął na drugim brzegu, usłyszeli głosy zbliżających się Walczących Undyne.  
-Co? Skąd oni się tu wzięli? - zdziwiła się Courtney.  
-Pewnie to tutaj ostatnio pokonali rzekę – powiedział Trent – Nie mamy czasu. Biegnij dalej, postaram się ich tu zatrzymać jak najdłużej, ewentualnie cię dogonię.  
Courtney nie pytała się o nic więcej, tylko wbiegła do lasu. Trent także tam wszedł, ale nie szedł dalej. Stanął przy granicy i przymierzył się do strzału.  
Po chwili z lasu po drugiej stronie wyszli LeShawna, Heather i Alejandro.  
-Kto skacze pierwszy?  
-Ja mogę – stwierdził Alejandro. Przeskakując po kamieniach, szybko pokonał rzekę. Kiedy stanął na drugim brzegu, był tylko około 2 metry od ukrytego Trenta. Ten nie zastanawiał się długo i strzelił w niego. Karta zapiszczała. Alejandro się odwrócił w stronę Trenta.  
-O, ty draniu... - szepnął, po czym zawołał do dziewczyn, zasłaniając je własnym ciałem – Ej, dziewczyny, Trent tutaj jest!  
LeShawna i Heather na te słowa natychmiast cofnęły się do lasu.  
-Strzelcie we mnie! - zawołał Alejandro.  
Trent nie zrozumiał tego dziwnego rozkazu. LeShawna również zawahała się, natomiast Heather bez wahania wycelowała w Alejandro. Huknął strzał i dokładnie w tym samym momencie Alejandro uskoczył. Kula poleciała prosto w stronę Trenta, który nie zdążył się zorientować w sytuacji. Po chwili jego karta zapiszczała.  
-Courtney! Biegnij tak szybko, jak możesz! - zawołał na cały głos, tak żeby usłyszała. Potem spojrzał na Heather i LeShawnę, które szykowały się do pokonania rzeki. Nie mógł już nic im zrobić...Ale być może eliminacja Alejandro trochę im pomoże.

**Las liściasty, 2 km od Obozu, 14 września 2017, godz. 15.00**

-Jak daleko do tego obozu? - zapytała się Eva.  
-Szacuję, że jeszcze ok. 2 km – ocenił Ezekiel.  
-Dobra, złaź.  
-Co?  
-Słuchaj, przetransportowałam cię z Obozu aż do punktu kontrolnego i z powrotem aż tutaj. Trzeba jednak, abyś i ty trochę się pomęczył fizycznie.  
Ezekiel wzruszył ramionami i zszedł z Evy.  
-Obóz jest w tamtym kierunku – wskazał – żebyś się nie zgubiła, bo potem będzie, że kujon pokonał drogę do obozu szybciej od ciebie.  
Eva uśmiechnęła się.  
-Dzięki.

**Granica lasu, obok Obozu, 14 września 2017, godz. 16.00**

Ezekiel wynurzył się z lasu. Uśmiechnął się, kiedy zobaczył w Obozie Evę. Oznaczało to, że Nieśmiałe Alphys jako pierwsi zdobyli jakieś punkty – nie wiadomo tylko ile, Chris tego nie ogłosił. Tak czy siak, teraz on miał przekroczyć granicę obozu i zdobyć punkty.  
Nagle usłyszał jakiś hałas. Odwrócił się i zobaczył, że z lasu kilkadziesiąt metrów dalej wybiegł Shawn. Był nieco bliżej obozu niż Ezekiel i biegł szybciej, więc z pewnością dałby radę wyprzedzić Ezekiela. Ten nie zastanawiał się więc długo – chwycił broń, strzelił... i trafił! Karta Shawna zapiszczała 70 metrów przez celem.  
Z obozu wyszła zdziwiona Eva. Zdziwiła się jeszcze bardziej, gdy zobaczyła Shawna tuż pod obozem.  
-Wow... - mruknęła – nieźle, kujonie.  
Po chwili Ezekiel przekroczył granicę obozu, zdobywając kolejne punkty dla Nieśmiałych Alphys.

**Obóz Quantanaka, 14 września 2017, godz. 21.00**

W domku Szalonych Papyrusów panowała nerwowa atmosfera. Wprawdzie w grze nadal był Tyler – Chris o 20 potwierdził, że z gry odpadli Alejandro, Trent i Shawn, natomiast nie Tyler – ale Nieśmiałe Alphys miały już 2 zawodników, którzy ukończyli wyzwanie, a Walczące Undyne nadal miały 2 zawodników w grze. W grze był też tylko jeden zawodnik Leniwych Sansów – Courtney, ale nie wiadomo było, czy nie da rady wyprzedzić Tylera. W domku niewiele osób wierzyło w zdolności sportowe Tylera.  
Nagle drzwi do części męskiej domku się otworzyły. Stanął w nich... Tyler.  
-Tyler! - zawołali chłopaki.  
-Jestem – powiedział dumny Tyler – ale była akcja! Dzisiaj rano znalazłem bród na rzece, ale kiedy ją przeszedłem, akurat pojawili się Trent i Courtney...  
-Nie dogonili cię? - zdziwił się Harold.  
-Nie – odparł Tyler – pobiegłem tak szybko, jak się dało. Zdaje się, że oni tam mieli jakieś problemy...

W tym samym czasie w lesie Courtney poważnie zastanawiała się, czy może rozbić obóz. Wiedziała już, że Alejandro i Trent odpadli. LeShawna i Heather zapewne deptali jej po piętach, a ona miała kiepski zmysł orientacji w lesie. Poza tym, było już ciemno, dalsza droga była niebezpieczna...  
Z drugiej strony, jeżeli LeShawna i Heather tej nocy wrócą do obozu i Tyler też to zrobi, to Leniwe Sansy przegrały. W takiej sytuacji głosowanie mogło być bardzo niestabilne...  
W końcu zdecydowała się iść dalej. Udało jej się wyznaczyć zachód, poszła tam... i nagle las się skończył, a ona zobaczyła obóz. Ucieszyła się – udało jej się!  
Nagle pomyślała, że mogłaby tu czatować na Walczące Undyne. Gdyby udało jej się je ustrzelić, miałaby pewność, że nie przegrają... Ale było to zbyt ryzykowne. Courtney była naprawdę zmęczona, a w ciemnościach równie dobrze to one mogły ustrzelić ją. Po chwili wahania Courtney przekroczyła granicę obozu, kończąc wyzwanie. Teraz miała drobną szansę, że punkty naliczają się w jakiś sprytny sposób, dzięki któremu może pokonać Walczące Undyne.

W momencie, kiedy Courtney wchodziła do obozu, pół kilometra dalej LeShawna i Heather straszliwie się kłóciły. LeShawna nie widziała sensu w dalszym gonieniu za Courtney w ciemności i chciała rozbić namiot na noc, natomiast Heather twierdziła, że powinny jeszcze dzisiaj dobiec do obozu Quantanaka. Na dobrą sprawę żadna z nich nie potrafiła pokazać na mapie, gdzie się znajdują ani gdzie może być Courtney.  
-Jaki tutaj jest sens? - krzyczała Heather – Courtney nie może się poruszać w lesie w ciemności zbyt szybko, a na pewno nie szybciej od nas. Jeżeli przez przypadek ją wyminęliśmy, powinniśmy to wykorzystać i pokonać ją!  
-A od kiedy to niby to my poruszałyśmy się szybciej od Courtney i ją wyprzedziłyśmy? - odparła LeShawna – nie wiemy nawet, jak daleko od obozu jesteśmy. Jeżeli blisko, to Courtney i tak już dobiegła. Jeżeli daleko, to raczej dzisiaj nie dobiegnie. Nie będzie ryzykować biegu w ciemnościach.  
-Dlatego tym bardziej powinniśmy biec – stwierdziła Heather – jeżeli jeszcze nie dotarła i się zatrzymała, to mamy idealną szansę na jej dogonienie.  
-Rób, co chcesz, ja tam się stąd nie ruszę – powiedziała LeShawna i wyciągnęła swój namiot.  
-Super – odpowiedziała Heather, wzięła swój bagaż i pobiegła dalej na zachód.

_Heather, WU: Tak naprawdę, argumentacja LeShawny nie miała ani trochę sensu. Już wiem, kogo mogę oskarżać o ewentualną porażkę..._

_LeShawna, WU: Jeżeli Heather złamie sobie w tym lesie nogę, nie będę jej żałować. Sama sobie na to zasłuży._

**Las liściasty, pół kilometra od Obozu Quantanaka, 15 września 2017, godz. 8.00**

„Do Obozu od wczorajszego wieczora dotarli kolejno Tyler, Courtney i Heather. W grze nadal są LeShawna i Cody”  
Ta wiadomość natychmiast postawiła LeShawnę na nogi. A jednak Heather miała rację – Courtney biegła dalej tamtego wieczoru! Z drugiej strony, skoro i tak Heather nie wyprzedziła Courtney, to decyzja LeShawny o zostaniu na miejscu nie była zła... LeShawna natychmiast zwinęła swoje rzeczy i poszła w kierunku obozu. Po około 15 minutach weszła do obozu, a po kolejnych 5 minutach – do hotelu spa, który należał się w tym tygodniu Walczącym Undyne. Heather już tam na nią czekała.  
-Mówiłam ci, żeby iść – skwitowała.  
-Ale jakiś szczególnych efektów przez to nie osiągnęłaś.  
-Ale przynajmniej mogłam się wyspać w normalnym łóżku...  
LeShawna zamilkła. Heather miała rację – pod tym względem to jej decyzja była dobra. Wzruszyła ramionami – co za różnica, czy spała tutaj, czy w lesie? I tak przegrali z Courtney i Tylerem...

**Obóz Quantanaka, 15 września 2017, godz. 19.00**

Do Obozu z gry wrócili już prawie wszyscy – zwycięzcy i przegrani. Nawet Izzy, Geoff, Bridgette, Trent i Alejandro, którzy nie spieszyli się tak, jak ci, co jeszcze byli w grze, dotarli już do Obozu. W Obozie nadal jednak nie było Cody'ego.  
Chris ciągle odmawiał podliczenia wyników, mimo iż było wiadome, że Cody również ukończy wyzwanie, o ile nie zrobi niczego głupiego. Nie chciał też podać sposobu, w jaki punkty będą liczone. Mimo to Nieśmiałe Alphys właściwie już świętowały – ich zwycięstwo było niemalże pewne. Spokojne były również Szalone Papyrusy, które oceniły, że tak czy siak muszą być sklasyfikowani wyżej niż Leniwe Sansy. Jednak Leniwe Sansy i Walczące Undyne ciągle się martwiły – nie wiedziały, czy przypadkiem to nie oni będą musieli usunąć kogoś spośród siebie.  
Nagle fioletowe pole, które otaczało obóz od początku gry, zniknęło. Wszyscy spojrzeli w stronę lasu – skoro pole zniknęło, to najwyraźniej nie było już potrzebne. Od strony lasu przez obóz szedł Cody.  
-Witaj, Cody – skomentował Chris – myślę, że nie będę przeciągać dłużej ogłoszenia, ponieważ jeżeli dam wam 2 dni na wybranie odpadającego, będzie to znacznie ciekawsze. Zwołaj wszystkie drużyny.

Po chwili wszystkie drużyny siedziały dookoła Chrisa trzymającego kartki.  
-Punktacja w tej grze jest nieco skomplikowana – powiedział Chris – punkty dla drużyny zdobywają oczywiście tylko ci, co ukończyli wyzwanie. Każdy zawodnik zdobywa jeden punkt plus tyle punktów, ile zawodników ukończyło wyzwanie po nim.  
Wśród drużyn przeszedł pomruk.  
-Oczywiście nie będzie niespodzianką, że zwyciężają Nieśmiałe Alphys, zdobywając 14 punktów! - ogłosił Chris.  
Nieśmiałe Alphys zaczęły oficjalnie świętować. To już było pewne, że w następnym tygodniu to do nich będzie należeć hotel spa.  
-Pozostałe drużyny były prawie na równi. Jednakowoż... - Chris zawiesił głos – Szalone Papyrusy i Walczące Undyne zdobyły po 5 punktów, a Leniwe Sansy tylko 4! Ponieważ jednak Szalone Papyrusy mają wyżej sklasyfikowanego zawodnika niż Walczące Undyne, to oni zdobywają drugie miejsce.  
Szalone Papyrusy i Walczące Undyne krzyknęły ze szczęścia. Pierwsi, bo zdobyli nagrodę, drudzy, że nie musieli eliminować zawodnika.  
-Leniwe Sansy, macie coś do powiedzenia? - zapytał Chris.  
W odpowiedzi Scott dał mu kartkę. Było to drużynowe zamówienie dziennego wyżywienia, wygrane w poprzednim tygodniu, na sobotę.

**Obóz Quantanaka, 16 września 2017 roku, godz. 16.00**

Leniwe Sansy dziwnie się czuły tego dnia. Z jednej strony, mieli świadomość, że następnego dnia będą musieli kogoś usunąć z gry, z drugiej zaś, korzystali tego dnia ze swojej nagrody – jednodniowego normalnego jedzenia zamiast tego, co przygotowywał Szef Hatchet. Nagroda przerosła ich oczekiwania – mieli dla siebie na ten dzień dosłownie górę jedzenia. Najszczęśliwszy ze wszystkich był oczywiście Owen, ale pozostali również byli zadowoleni. Drużyna postanowiła zjeść obiad wspólnie, na dworze, z dala od innych drużyn, a przy okazji zrobić swego rodzaju radę w sprawie głosowania. Zawodnicy mieli na niej zapoznać się publicznie z opinią innych na temat eliminacji.  
Kiedy całą trzynastka zasiadła w kółku i zaczęła jeść, nikt jednak nie miał ochoty zacząć tematu. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili niezręczne milczenie przerwała Courtney.  
-Moim zdaniem, ponieważ nie ma jeszcze między nami prawie żadnych znaczących relacji, które kazałyby głosować inaczej, powinniśmy po prostu usunąć winnego naszej porażki – stwierdziła.  
-To może niech każdy powie, dlaczego został wyeliminowany, a potem to przedyskutujemy – zaproponowała Dawn.  
Drużyna zaakceptowała ten pomysł i każdy po kolei zaczął mówić, dlaczego odpadli. Owen, ponieważ nie opuścił Obozu przed rozpoczęciem gry; Dave i Sky, ponieważ drużyna nie ukryła się po rozpoczęciu gry i kiedy pozostali zaczęli strzelać w zbitą razem drużynę, to oni oberwali; Cameron, Scott i Noah, ponieważ brali udział w pierwszej strzelaninie i nie udało im się jej przeżyć; Zoey, ponieważ straciła koncentrację, kiedy spotkała Mike'a; Dawn, ponieważ Alejandro ją zaszedł od tyłu, kiedy próbowała trafić Heather i LeShawnę; Izzy, ponieważ Geoff i Bridgette dopadli ją w dole, gdzie był punkt kontrolny; Trent, ponieważ próbował osłaniać Courtney w czasie powrotu do Obozu i został wrobiony przez Alejandro, a Courtney udało się ukończyć wyzwanie.  
Na koniec wszyscy spojrzeli na Blaineley i Jasmine, które patrzyły na siebie z wrogością. Żadna z nich nie powiedziała, w jaki sposób odpadła.  
-A wy, czemu nic nie mówicie? - spytał Scott – jak wszyscy, to wszyscy!  
-To może ja opowiem, jak to było – powiedziała Jasmine – pani Nie-Chcę-Się-Pobrudzić szła sobie przez las w swojej czerwonej sukience, nie zastanawiając się, czy ktoś ją widzi i czy może skoro już jest tak ubrana, jak jest, to chociaż spróbuje się chować, żeby pozostać niezauważoną. Oczywiście została trafiona, bo to musiało się wcześniej czy później zdarzyć. Akurat widziałam to, ponieważ chowałam się niedaleko na drzewie. Kiedy ona mnie zauważyła, zaczęła się na mnie drzeć, przez co zostałam znaleziona i trafiona przez tę samą osobę, która wyeliminowała ją.  
-Ach tak? - zawołała Blaineley – Co ty w ogóle na tym drzewie robiłaś? W ten sposób raczej nie zaliczyłabyś punktu kontrolnego. A poza tym obraziłaś mnie wtedy. Nie udowodniłaś, że potrafisz cokolwiek innego, a na mnie narzekasz.  
-To przez ciebie zostałam wyeliminowana! - krzyknęła Jasmine.  
-I tak byś była wyeliminowana wcześniej czy później – stwierdziła lekceważąco Blaineley.  
-Akurat tego bym nie powiedziała – stwierdziła Sky.  
-O, więc teraz będziecie jej bronić? A gdzie MOI obrońcy? Gdzie sprawiedliwość? Ja sobie stąd idę – powiedziała Blaineley, wstała i odeszła w kierunku łazienek obozowych.

_Blaineley, LS: Też mi coś, będzie mi taka 19-latka mówiła, co mam robić. To ja tutaj powinnam rządzić._

_Jasmine, LS: Ta akcja raczej nie zadziała na jej korzyść._

Uczestnicy popatrzyli na siebie.  
-No to już wiecie, że ja będę głosować na nią – powiedziała Jasmine.  
-Jakieś jeszcze komentarze? - zapytała Zoey.  
-Wiecie, że jeżeli Trent nie zatrzymał się nad Zank, tylko biegł dalej razem z Courtney, to moglibyśmy mieć nawet drugie miejsce? - zapytał Noah.  
-Tylko, że wtedy nie wiedzieliśmy, w jaki sposób będą liczone punkty – powiedział Trent – chcieliśmy usunąć jedną czy dwie osoby z Walczących Undyne, aby mieć pewność wygranej z nimi... Ale się nie udało. Czy waszym zdaniem to podstawa do eliminacji?  
Noah wzruszył ramionami.  
-Czy ktoś jeszcze został wyeliminowany w jakiś głupi sposób? - zapytał Cameron.  
Wszyscy spojrzeli na Zoey.  
-Kto? Ja? - spytała się Zoey i zachichotała nerwowo.  
-Zostałaś złapana przez Heather, kiedy całowałaś się z Mike'em – powiedział Scott – on nawet nie jest z naszej drużyny, powinnaś była go wyeliminować.  
-Ale... Ale... - zająknęła się Zoey.  
-Dobra, zostawcie ją – powiedział Trent – wiem, jak to jest, kiedy życie utrudnia ci miłość do kogoś.  
-Taaaaaaaaaaaaaak... - mruknęła Courtney.  
W tym momencie Owen potężnie beknął.  
-Hihihi, wybaczcie – powiedział – chyba za dużo zjadłem...  
Wszyscy chłopacy (poza samym Owenem) spojrzeli w kierunku krzaków za Renev.  
-To ja już wiem, na kogo ja będę głosować... - mruknął Dave, ale na tyle cicho, żeby nikt go nie usłyszał.  
-Czy ktoś chce powiedzieć coś jeszcze? - zapytała Sky.  
-Ja chcę! - wyrwała się Izzy – jak to się stało, że pokonanie 30 kilometrów zajęło nam 2 dni?  
Noah i Cameron spojrzeli na nią ze zdziwieniem.  
-Czyli... możemy już skończyć tą rozmowę – stwierdziła Sky.

**Obóz Quantanaka, 17 września 2017, godz. 21.45**

Cała drużyna siedziała przy ognisku. Chris stał przed drużyną, trzymając tacę z 12 piankami. TYLKO dwunastoma.  
-Tydzień temu, na ceremonii Szalonych Papyrusów, użyłem wyświetlacza z przedstawieniem wyników głosowania – powiedział Chris – ponieważ jednak w tym wypadku technologia psuje nastrój ceremonii, postanowiłem z niego zrezygnować. Zachowam jednak styl, w jaki wyniki były przedstawiane – otrzymacie pianki w kolejności rosnącej liczby otrzymanych głosów, równocześnie słysząc, ile głosów otrzymaliście. Zaczniemy więc od tych, którzy nie otrzymali żadnych głosów.  
Chris chwycił kilka pianek w ręce. Wszyscy uczestnicy patrzyli na niego w napięciu.  
-Cameron, Courtney, Dave, Dawn, Izzy, Noah, Sky i Trent – powiedział Chris i rzucił im pianki – wy nie otrzymaliście żadnych głosów i jesteście bezpieczni.  
Cała ósemka uśmiechnęła się i złapała swoje pianki. Pozostały 4 pianki i 5 uczestników. Twarz Zoey wyrażała strach, Scotta – zdziwienie, Jasmine – determinację, Owena – strach, a Blaineley – złość.  
-Po jednym głosie otrzymali... - Chris chwycił 3 pianki do ręki – Zoey... Scott i.... Jasmine!  
Cała trójka uśmiechnęła się. Pozostali tylko Owen i Blaineley – i jedna pianka.  
-Pozostałe 10 głosów podzieliło się w stosunku 7-3 – powiedział Chris – to z was, które otrzymało 3 głosy, teraz otrzyma piankę i pozostanie w grze.  
Owen i Blaineley spojrzeli na siebie, a potem na pozostałych. Większość patrzyła na siebie porozumiewawczo. Już wiedzieli, kto odpadnie.  
-Owen! - zawołał Chris – zostajesz w grze.  
-Tak! - zawołał Owen, podbiegł do Chrisa, wziął od niego ostatnią piankę i ją zjadł. Dla Blaineley nic nie zostało.  
-Przykro mi, Blaineley, odpadasz – stwierdził Chris.  
-Wcale nie jest ci przykro! - zawołała wściekła Blaineley – tak tylko mówisz, ale tak naprawdę się cieszysz! Wy wszyscy się cieszycie! „O, super, ta stara baba wyleciała” - tak myślicie teraz, prawda?  
-Cieszę się, że się dobrze bawisz – rzekł poirytowany Chris – ale Teleportarium Przegranych nie będzie czekało wiecznie. Mamy kilka minut do 22. Pospiesz się!

Po kilku minutach cała drużyna Leniwych Sansów stanęła w Porcie Wstydu. Nie było tylko Blaineley.  
-Gdzie ona jest?! - krzyczał wściekły Chris – nie możemy jej pozwolić nie wejść do Teleportarium.  
-Tutaj jestem – powiedziała Blaineley, stając z bagażem na początku mola Portu Wstydu – wyjdźcie stąd wszyscy. To jest reality show, jeżeli mam odpaść, to chcę to zrobić stylowo.  
Wszyscy wywrócili oczami, ale zeszli z mola. Blaineley weszła powoli i dostojnie na molo, zmierzając do Teleportarium Przegranych. Chris spojrzał na zegarek.  
-W tym tempie nie zdąży – stwierdził – Szefie, pomóż jej!  
Szef wszedł na molo i zanim Blaineley zdążyła się zorientować, chwycił ją i jej bagaże, podszedł do Teleportarium, wrzucił tam Blaineley i zatrzasnął drzwi. Blaineley zerwała się i zaczęła uderzać w drzwi, ale już nic nie mogła zrobić.  
Po chwili wybiła godzina dwudziesta druga. Wnętrze Teleportarium zaczęło świecić, potem błysnęło, a potem zgasło. Kiedy wszyscy odzyskali widzenie po chwilowym oślepieniu, Blaineley już w Teleportarium nie było.

**Toronto, Plan Totalnej Porażki, 18 września 2017, godz. 4.00, UTC+4**

Teleportarium na środku Planu błysnęło i nagle Blaineley pojawiła się w jego środku. Przez chwilę rozglądała się otumaniona dookoła. Wtedy uruchomiło się wyświetlenie głosów.

_Blaineley, LS: Nie będę pozwalać się sobą pomiatać, Jasmine. Zrozumiesz to dzisiaj, kiedy odpadniesz._

_Cameron, LS: Sorry, Owen, ale jeżeli pozwolę ci zostać dłużej na wyspie, niedługo nie będziemy mieli czym oddychać._

_Courtney, LS: Głosuję na ciebie, Blaineley, ponieważ gdyby Jasmine pozostała w grze, na pewno byśmy wygrali._

_Dave, LS: Owen, jesteś zagrożeniem dla wszelkich zasad higieny. Nie pozwolę na to._

_Dawn, LS: Blaineley, wyraźnie widać, że nie pasujesz do nas. Gdybym mogła zobaczyć twoją aurę, z pewnością byłaby diametralnie inna od naszych. Ale dlaczego już nie widzę aur..._

_Izzy, LS: Słuchaj, Blaineley, nie podobasz mi się. Po prostu. Jakaś taka dziwna jesteś._

_Jasmine, LS: To ty doprowadziłaś do mojej eliminacji, to ty działasz na szkodę drużyny. To ty dzisiaj wylecisz, Blaineley._

_Owen, LS: W sumie to nie za bardzo wiem, na kogo zagłosować... Ale Scott wydaje się trochę niemiły..._

_Noah, LS: Blaineley, twoje nastawienie do gry nie może być tolerowane. W ten sposób może i można zarobić pieniądze, ale nie tutaj._

_Scott, LS: Nie żeby coś, Zoey, ale fakt, że bardziej interesujesz się Mike'em niż grą nie będzie działać na twoją korzyść._

_Sky, LS: Mogłam sobie dobrze poradzić z tym zadaniem, ale odpadłam na samym początku. To była twoja wina, Owen._

_Trent, LS: Blaineley, właściwie w ogóle nie powinnaś się tu znaleźć. 4 lata temu Geoff wepchnął cię tu w ramach zemsty... Teraz naprawię jego błąd._

_Zoey, LS: Blaineley, głosuję na ciebie, ponieważ sposób, w jaki nas traktujesz, nie jest odpowiedni do różnicy wieku. To tylko 7 lat..._

-Czyli zagłosowali na mnie, bo im nie pasował mój wiek – mruknęła Blaineley – ale na pewno ta dziewczyna, Jasmine ich do tego namówiła. Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze się kiedyś z nią zobaczę... Najlepiej w talk-show ze mną jako hostem.

**Obóz Quantanaka, tymczasowy obóz chłopaków z Leniwych Sansów, 17 września 2017, godz. 22.30**

-Scott, jak tam ogień? - zawołał Dave, grzebiąc się w namiocie.  
-Jeżeli te krzaki się od niego nie zajmą, to powiedziałbym, że jest OK – zachichotał Scott.  
-Ej, słyszycie? - zapytał Cameron.  
Chłopaki na chwilę ucichli. W oddali słychać było straszliwą kłótnię. Ludzie krzyczeli tak głośno, że po chwili nasłuchu Noah już wiedział, co się dzieje.  
-Nieśmiałe Alphys i Walczące Undyne krzyczą na siebie, ponieważ nie mogą uzgodnić, kiedy drużyny się zmieniają w hotelu. Zdaje się, że Szef zaczął brutalnie rozwiązywać problem...  
Wszyscy roześmiali się głośno.  
-Trent, ile jeszcze będziesz siedzieć w tym namiocie? - zawołał Scott.  
-Już idę – odkrzyknął Trent i wyszedł z namiotu z gitarą w rękach. - Wiecie co? Może powinniśmy właściwie podziękować Owenowi za to, że daje nam takie fajne niedzielne wieczory...  
I znowu wszyscy się roześmiali. Po chwili jednak przytaknęli – tutaj było chyba nawet lepiej, niż w domkach. Nawet bez Owena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Tak, wiem, za mało confessionali robię.  
> Być może to naprawię w kolejnych rozdziałach.


	16. Wadliwa separacja

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odcinek 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W tym rozdziale pojawią się dwa nowe oznaczenia  
> -Nawiasy w czasie Pokoju Zwierzeń opisują, co robi osoba w Pokoju Zwierzeń (nie to, co mówi)  
> -Tekst między dwoma seriami ////////////////////////////// oznacza retrospekcję.

**Obóz Quantanaka, 18 września 2017, godz.11.00**

-Co ty robisz?!  
-Zostaw mnie!  
-To ty zaczęłaś!  
Cały obóz stał dookoła Amy i Samey, które znowu się biły.  
-One chyba to już robią dla zasady... - mruknęła LeShawna.  
-Jeszcze nigdy wcześniej w życiu nie widziałem bijących się dziewiętnastolatek... - powiedział Cameron.  
-Mało kto widział – odparł Duncan – ale te dwie chyba chcą nam zapewnić tego typu rozrywkę przez cały rok. To która z nich to była ta zła?  
-Amy! - zawołała Samey.  
-Samey! - zawołała Amy.  
-Ty kłamczucho! - wrzasnęły obie i zaczęły się znowu bić. Geoff wzruszył ramionami.  
-Nie wiem, jak wy, ale ja mam chyba lepsze rzeczy do roboty, niż oglądanie tego typu bójek. Wy też powinnyście znaleźć sobie ciekawsze zajęcie niż szarpanie się...  
-Chyba nic nie jest dla nich ciekawsze niż szarpanie się – zachichotała Sugar.  
Beardo zaczął naśladować dźwięki bójki.  
-Wiecie co? - stwierdziła Courtney – skoro one teraz się męczą, walcząc ze sobą, to może nie będą miały sił na wyzwanie. Pozwólmy im żyć tak, jak im się podoba.  
Pozostali przytaknęli i rozeszli się. Na miejscu zostały tylko Amy i Samey, które nie przestały walczyć ze sobą.

_Amy, NA: Walka z Samey nabrała zupełnie innego znaczenia w momencie, kiedy znalazła się w innej drużynie. Wprawdzie i tak by mnie nie pokonała w żadnym wyzwaniu, ale w ten sposób dodatkowo ją osłabiam._

_Samey, SP: Nie chcę walczyć z Amy! Ona sama mnie do tego zmusza... A ja się przez 16 lat nie broniłam... A teraz przez 3 lata się bronię i nikt nie może wygrać. Najlepiej by było, gdyby Amy jak najszybciej wróciła do domu._

 

**Obóz Quantanaka, 19 września 2017, godz. 9.00**

-JAKIM PRAWEM JESZCZE ŚPICIE?! - krzyknął Chris przez megafony. Wszyscy uczestnicy natychmiast się zerwali – za chwilę się zaczyna wyzwanie. Jeśli się spóźnicie, natychmiast przegracie!  
Po 10 minutach wszystkie drużyny były już na zewnątrz. Ku ich zdziwieniu, na środku obozu stały 4 wielkie ekrany, połączone z 4 skrzynkami, na tyle dużymi, że mieścił się tam spokojnie człowiek, przypominające trochę Pokój Zwierzeń.  
-Kto z was kiedykolwiek grał w grę zwaną „Geometry Dash”? - zapytał Chris.  
Ręce podniosło 6 osób – Cameron, Harold, Sam, Sierra, Ezekiel i Dakota.  
-Wspaniale – powiedział Chris – podejdźcie tutaj... - ci, którzy się zgłosili, podeszli do Chrisa – oficjalnie ogłaszam, że w tym tygodniu NIE będziecie brać udziału w wyzwaniu.  
-Dlaczego? - zawołała Sierra.  
-Ponieważ w tym wyzwaniu właśnie o to będzie chodziło, żeby ci, co w nią nie grali, przeszli wszystkie poziomy – powiedział Chris. Wskazał na ekrany i skrzynki – z każdej drużyny pozostało 11 osób, więc się doskonale składa. Wyzwanie rozpocznie się równo o 10. Każda drużyna ma swój ekran i swój „Pokój Gracza”. W każdym Pokoju Gracza siedzi gracz danej drużyny i gra w Geometry Dash. Grę każdej drużyny możecie obserwować bezpośrednio na ekranach drużyn. Możecie bez ograniczeń zmieniać graczy wewnątrz drużyny. W czasie wyzwania niemożliwe będzie zapauzowanie gry – zapamiętajcie to sobie. W czasie, kiedy dana osoba gra, pozostałe osoby z drużyny mogą robić, co chcą... ale nie wolno im opuścić Obozu. W ogóle do końca wyzwania nikt nie może opuścić Obozu. Poziomów do przejścia będzie 21, uporządkowane według rosnącej trudności. Po przejściu danego poziomu nie będzie możliwe zagranie w dany poziom ponownie. Wyznacznikiem zwycięstwa będzie czas. Czas gry będzie mierzony normalnie, ale za każdy poziom, który przejdziecie, odejmie wam się od licznika odpowiednia liczba godzin – w zależności od trudności poziomu. Wygra ta drużyna, która pierwsza ukończy wszystkie poziomy – a jeśli nikt tego nie zrobi, wygrywa ta drużyna, która ukończy najwięcej poziomów w czasie. Czas, jaki macie, to dokładnie 5 dni, czyli 120 godzin. Wyzwanie skończy się więc najpóźniej w niedzielę o godzinie 10. Jakieś pytania?  
Wszyscy podnieśli ręce.  
-Skoro nie, to idźcie się przygotować – powiedział Chris – lepiej, żeby żadna drużyna się nie spóźniła na 10!

O godzinie 10 do Pokojów Gracza weszli Sky, Tyler, B oraz Cody. Na wszystkich ekranach wyświetlił się pierwszy poziom, a licznik czasu ruszył. Gra wyglądała dziwnie – gracz był kostką, która skakała i musiała unikać kolców. Minęło 5 minut, zanim wszyscy ogarnęli, w jaki sposób się skacze.  
-Nie wygląda to najlepiej... - jęknął Harold.  
-Wiecie, co będzie najgorsze? - powiedział Cameron – ponieważ gra będzie rozłożona na 11 graczy z każdej drużyny, wasze zdolności w tej grze będą się rozwijać wolniej, a co gorsza – nierównomiernie. Najlepiej jak najszybciej wybrać tych, co na początku będą sobie najlepiej radzić, i im dać jak najwięcej czasu na grę.  
-To raczej nie będzie Sky... - zmartwił się Owen, widząc, jak ta podejmuje kolejną nieudaną próbę.  
-Niekoniecznie. Wszyscy od tego zaczynają. Na początku często się zmieniajcie, aby nauczyć się gry na nowych elementach... Prawie każdy poziom dodaje coś nowego.

Po dwóch godzinach i pierwszych zmianach sytuacja nie wyglądała najlepiej. Najlepszym wynikiem było 63% w pierwszym poziomie, osiągnięte przez B.  
Niespodziewanie, po niecałych 15 minutach gry, z Pokoju Gracza Leniwych Sansów wyszła wściekła Dawn.  
-Nie mam zamiaru grać ani chwili dłużej w tą grę! - krzyknęła do swojej drużyny.  
-Mogłaś przynajmniej wezwać kogoś, żeby cię zmienił, żeby nie tracić czasu gry... - odkrzyknęła Courtney. - Ciekawe co ją ugryzło – mruknęła do reszty – ktoś musi teraz iść grać. I zrobi to Scott.  
Scott przewrócił oczami, ale wstał i poszedł grać.

_Dawn, LS: Ta muzyka... po prostu wypalała mi uszy. Jak ludzie mogą czegoś takiego słuchać?_

Tymczasem u Szalonych Papyrusów Scarlett zmieniła Beth. Po chwili typowych szybkich przegranych, Scarlett nagle zaczęła zdobywać szybko coraz lepsze wyniki. Po kilku minutach nagle się okazało, że Scarlett zaliczyła pierwszy poziom. Podobnie szybko pokonała poziom drugi i trzeci. To szybko zwróciło uwagę innych.  
-Chris! Czy to ci nie wygląda podejrzanie? - doniosła Heather.  
Chris przyjrzał się wynikom, które mógł śledzić na bieżąco.  
-Faktycznie, mocno podejrzane – powiedział – niech ktoś z Szalonych Papyrusów wymieni Scarlett, a ta niech przyjdzie do mnie.  
Po chwili Duncan zaczął grać, a Scarlett przyszła do Chrisa.  
-Od razu ci mówię, że nigdy nie grałam w tą grę – powiedziała Scarlett, zanim Chris zdążył otworzyć usta – obserwowałam, jak inni w to grają i zorientowałam się, o co chodzi. Mam dobry refleks.  
-Nie mogę tego potwierdzić ani zaprzeczyć – stwierdził Chris – ale już wiem, co zrobię.  
Wziął megafon i podszedł do Szalonych Papyrusów.  
-PONIEWAŻ NIE MOGĘ OCENIĆ, CZY SCARLETT NIE OSZUKIWAŁA, NA WSZELKI WYPADEK NIE MOŻE ONA JUŻ DŁUŻEJ GRAĆ! - oznajmił przez megafon. Uczestnicy pozatykali uszy. - DODATKOWO, OTRZYMUJECIE NA WSZELKI WYPADEK 2H KARY CZASOWEJ!  
Szalone Papyrusy spojrzały ze złością na Scarlett.  
-...ALE PONIEWAŻ SCARLETT UKOŃCZYŁA PIERWSZE 3 POZIOMY, OTRZYMUJECIE -6H JAKO NAGRODĘ CZASOWĄ!  
-Czy to jest dla nas dobrze? - zapytała Bridgette.  
-Z pewnością – odparła ze spokojem Scarlett – mamy dużą przewagę czasową dzięki temu.

_Scarlett, SP: ...A przy okazji zmusiłam swoją drużynę do nauki gry od czwartego poziomu. To im raczej nie pomoże... Ale nie muszą o tym wiedzieć._

Po kilku kolejnych minutach nagle pierwszy poziom ukończył Scott.  
-MINUS 1H CZASU DLA LENIWYCH SANSÓW! - zawołał Chris – która godzina?  
-Coś koło 12.30 – odparł Szef.

(Wyniki: LS 1.30h, SP -1.30h, WU 2.30h, NA 2.30h)

**Obóz Quantanaka, 19 września 2017, godz. 14.00**

Przed Pokojami swoich drużyn stanęły Amy i Samey. Obie spojrzały na siebie ze złością.  
-Zobaczysz, że będę w tym lepsza – warknęła Samey.  
-Lepsza? Ty nigdy nie jesteś lepsza! To JA jestem ta lepsza! - odparła Amy.  
W tym momencie Pokoje się otworzyły i wyszli Lindsay i Gwen. Obie siostry natychmiast wskoczyły do Pokoi i zaczęły grać. Obie chciały pokazać tej drugiej, że to ona jest lepsza. Nie było to jednak do końca wyrównane – Samey grała na czwartym poziomie, podczas gdy Amy – na drugim (pierwszy został pokonany przez Cody'ego). Walczące Undyne miały również jeden poziom (dzięki B), a Dave dla Leniwych Sansów przeszedł drugi poziom.

Przez godzinę nic szczególnego się nie stało. Około 15 LeShawna podeszła do Chrisa.  
-Słuchaj, nie żeby coś, ale to wyzwanie jest takie... mało dramatyczne. Coś się nie bardzo postarałeś...  
-To nie wyzwania tworzą dramaty... - uśmiechnął się Chris.  
W tym momencie Amy ukończyła 2 poziom i wybiegła z pokoju ze złośliwym uśmiechem. Zapukała do drzwi Pokoju Szalonych Papyrusów.  
-I co? - zawołała z radością, kiedy Samey otworzyła drzwi – właśnie przeszłam drugi poziom! Co ty na to powiesz?  
-Nic szczególnego... - Samey wzruszyła ramionami - ...tylko przeszłam 4 poziom i piąty do połowy...  
-Ty... - syknęła wściekła Amy, po czym rzuciła się na Samey. Obie zaczęły się szarpać. W międzyczasie Mike i Eva po cichu ich zmienili.  
-...Jak widzisz, to relacje międzyludzkie tworzą dramaty – dokończył Chris. LeShawna nie zauważyła tego, stała z otwartymi ustami i patrzyła zaskoczona na siostry.

_LeShawna, WU: Dobra... Jeżeli Papyrusy albo Alphys przegrają i nie wywalą którejś z sióstr, to będę poważnie zdziwiona._

_Chris: W tym sezonie naprawdę nie muszę pomagać w podkręcaniu napięcia. Po pierwsze, odcinki robione są z całego tygodnia, więc zawsze się znajdzie wystarczająco materiału. Po drugie, im dłużej będą siedzieć na tej wyspie, tym bardziej poirytowani będą zawodnicy. Założę się, że ci, którzy zostaną tutaj cały rok, na koniec będą bliscy szaleństwa..._

(Wyniki: LS 2h, SP -3h, WU 4h, NA 2h)

**Obóz Quantanaka, 19 września 2017, godz. 20.00**

-Oczywiście wiecie, że w nocy gra trwa nadal? - powiedział Chris do uczestników zgromadzonych na kolacji.  
-Spodziewaliśmy się – mruknęła Heather.  
-Opracujcie strategię na noc – podpowiedział Chris – to może zdecydować o wygranej lub przegranej.  
Do tej pory Leniwe Sansy dobiły dopiero trzeci poziom, Szalone Papyrusy nie ukończyły jeszcze piątego, Walczące Undyne przeszły już czwarty poziom, a Nieśmiałe Alphys nadal stały na trzecim. W międzyczasie Eva prawie rozwaliła strefę gracza Nieśmiałych Alphys, a Lightning niemalże dostał ataku epilepsji i Szef musiał go wyciągać ze strefy. Organizacją i strategią gry zajmowali się: w Leniwych Sansach i Szalonych Papyrusach ci, którzy nie grali, czyli Cameron i Harold (chociaż Duncan nie mógł się z tym pogodzić), u Nieśmiałych Alphys Jo, a u Walczących Undyne Heather i Alejandro ciągle się kłócili o to, kto powinien kierować grą (a Sam został kompletnie zignorowany).  
-To jak to robimy, Cam? - zapytała Zoey.  
-Przede wszystkim, po dzisiejszym dniu wybierzemy tych, którzy będą naszymi głównymi graczami – powiedział Cameron – kto gra w tym momencie?  
-Noah – odpowiedział Owen.  
-Mamy wbite trzy poziomy. Kto je przeszedł?  
-Ja, Scott i właśnie Noah – powiedział Dave.  
-W takim razie to wy będziecie głównymi graczami – stwierdził Cameron – potrzebujemy jeszcze graczy rezerwowych. Kto jeszcze twierdzi, że byłby w stanie w razie czego kontynuować grę?  
Ręce podnieśli Izzy, Trent i Zoey.  
-Reszta nic? - zdziwił się Cameron – Courtney? Owen? Dawn? Sky? Jasmine?  
-To nie mój typ gry – stwierdziła Courtney.  
-To pomieszczenie jest zbyt niewygodne – poskarżył się Owen.  
-Ta muzyka rani moje uszy! - pisnęła Dawn.  
-Jestem w to beznadziejna – przyznała Sky.  
-Wolę zadania fizyczne – powiedziała Jasmine.  
-Dobra, nieważne – Cameron machnął ręką – Izzy, idź zmienić Noah. Ustalcie, kiedy będziecie się zmieniać w nocy.  
-Oczywiście! Izzy, najlepszy gracz świata, rusza do gry! - zawołała Izzy i rzuciła się do drzwi. Cameron wzdrygnął się.

_Cameron, LS: No co? Ona JEST przerażająca!_

Tymczasem u Szalonych Papyrusów Duncan uniemożliwiał ustalenie strategii przez Harolda.  
-Duncan, chcesz to wygrać, czy nie? - krzyknął poirytowany Harold.  
-Chcę, ale twoim sposobem nie wygramy – stwierdził lekceważąco Duncan.

_Duncan, SP: Taka jest moja strategia – przejąć przewodnictwo w drużynie i zdobyć jej zaufanie, tak, by na mnie nie głosowali. W ten sposób dojdę do połączenia, gdzie będę mógł już sam grać na siebie. Wtedy będę mógł jednocześnie wygrać pieniądze i dokonać zemsty..._

-A masz lepszy sposób? - mruknął Harold.  
-Oczywiście! Po co ustalać długofalową strategię, tak jak ty robiłeś, skoro w tym wyzwaniu to i tak nie wyjdzie? Lepiej po prostu ustalić, kto się kiedy zmienia w nocy, a potem będziemy myśleć dalej. To kto jako pierwszy będzie grać w nocy?  
-Ja! - wyrwał się Tyler.  
-Ej! - jęknął Harold.  
-Dobra, Tyler, lecisz do gry. Kiedy się zmęczysz, wyjdziesz i zawołasz Annę Marię – nakazał Duncan.  
Tyler natychmiast wybiegł z jadalni, mało co nie potykając się o własne nogi.  
-Widzisz? Działa! - stwierdził triumfująco Duncan.

_Harold, SP: Założę się, że wysłanie Tylera bez opieki skończy się katastrofą..._

U Walczących Undyne trwała wielka kłótnia między Heather i Alejandro. Oboje chcieli dowodzić w czasie gry i mieć pod kontrolą, kto wchodzi do Pokoju Gracza.  
-Dlaczego nie mamy wysłać Katie lub Sadie? - krzyczał Alejandro.  
-Bo żadna z nich nie da rady skupić się na grze bez tej drugiej – odparła Heather – a nie wiemy, czy można wysłać do gry dwie osoby.  
-Przepraszam, ja kiedyś całe 5 odcinków przeszłam bez Katie! - wtrąciła się Sadie.  
-A ile trzeba było cię pocieszać, żebyś się wreszcie ogarnęła? - odpowiedziała kąśliwie Heather.  
Sadie spuściła głowę i poszła do Katie.  
-Przepraszam... - zagadnął Leonard.  
-Dlaczego nie wyślemy po prostu B? - powiedziała Heather do Alejandro, zupełnie ignorując Leonarda – przeszedł nam 3 poziomy na 4, jak dotąd.  
-B siedział dzisiaj w tym głupim pokoju 4 i pół godziny! - skomentował Alejandro – chcesz go zamęczyć na śmierć?  
-PRZEPRASZAM! - wrzasnął Leonard.  
Tym razem wszyscy się uciszyli.  
-Dziękuję – powiedział nieco ciszej Leonard – czy mogę JA pójść do tego Pokoju?  
-A byłeś już tam dzisiaj? - spytał Alejandro.  
-Nie... ale kiedyś i tak mnie wyślecie – stwierdził Leonard – dlaczego nie miałoby to być teraz?  
-Wyślijmy go – poparła go nagle Heather – nie mamy nic do stracenia.  
-No dobra – powiedział Alejandro – idź, tylko wyjdź po sensownym czasie i się zmień. Nie siedź tam za długo ani za krótko!  
Uradowany Leonard wybiegł z jadalni.

W tym samym czasie również u Nieśmiałych Alphys trwała walka o przywództwo, tutaj między Evą i Jo. Obie dziewczyny próbował uspokoić Brick, pozostali byli zbyt zmęczeni, żeby w ogóle zwracać uwagę.  
-Ej no, weźcie przestańcie, ktoś musi zmienić Tophera! - wołał.  
-Przecież ty i tak nie chciałaś grać! - krzyczała Jo na Evę – To ja zostałam wybrana przywódcą i teraz nie będziesz tego zmieniać!  
-Jak i tak nie będę grać, to mogę robić przynajmniej coś pożytecznego! - wołała Eva.  
-A może przeprowadzimy głosowanie? - zaproponował Brick. Wszyscy zwrócili na niego uwagę – kto chce, żeby Eva była przywódcą?  
Ręce podnieśli Eva i Ezekiel.  
-Kto chce, żeby Jo była przywódcą?  
Ręce podnieśli Jo, Brick, Amy i Sugar.  
-Czyli ja wygrałam – stwierdziła Jo – pozostali wstrzymali się od głosu, więc...  
-Nie wstrzymałem się od głosu – powiedział DJ, wstając – ja głosuję, żeby Brick był naszym przywódcą. Kto mnie popiera?  
Ręce podnieśli DJ, Geoff, Gwen, Cody, Dakota i Ella.  
-Przegłosowane – uśmiechnął się DJ – nawet Topher nic nie zmieni w tej sytuacji.  
-CO?! Ale jak to? To nieuczciwe! - zawołały jednocześnie Eva i Jo.  
-Jo, idź grać, może przekonwertujesz złość na dobre wyniki – natychmiast zarządził Brick – Eva, wyjdź na dwór i przewietrz się, dobrze ci zrobi.  
Pozostali roześmiali się. Byli już pewni, że dobrze wybrali.

**Obóz Quantanaka, 20 września 2017, godz. 3.30**

Trent podbiegł do Pokoju Gracza. Przed chwilą obudził go Dave i powiedział, że teraz jego kolej. Oczywiście gra w nocy, przy takim zmęczeniu, nie mogła być zbyt efektywna, ale nie warto było marnować nocy. Trent spojrzał na ekran swojej drużyny. Nie poznawał poziomu, który akurat trwał (i ciągle przegrywał, bo nikt nie sterował), ale czas drużyny wskazywał -3,5 godziny. Jak dotąd, za każdy poziom odejmowano im tyle godzin, jaki numer miał poziom, więc odjęto im 21 godzin... czyli byli teraz na 7 poziomie. Trent skinął głową. Jego drużyna całkiem nieźle dawała sobie radę.  
Nie chciał patrzeć na wyniki innych drużyn, ale spojrzał na Pokoje Graczy pozostałych drużyn. Ku swojemu zaskoczeniu, zobaczył Gwen czekającą pod pokojem Nieśmiałych Alphys. Poza nimi nie było nikogo.  
Trent podszedł do niej. Zawsze dziwnie się czuł, kiedy rozmawiał z Gwen po tym, co stało się na Planie Totalnej Porażki. Niby byli przyjaciółmi, ale jednak... Ale przynajmniej teraz rozmowa pomoże mu się rozbudzić, a i tak niewiele czasu straci.  
-Hej – zagadnął.  
-Hej, Trent – odpowiedziała Gwen – jak wam idzie?  
-Całkiem nieźle, Scott, Noah i Dave naprawdę nieźle sobie dają radę. Czy Szalone Papyrusy i Walczące Undyne się zmieniają?  
-W sumie nie wiem... siedzę tu już jakiś czas i jeszcze nikogo od nich nie widziałam. Jeżeli faktycznie ktoś od nich siedzi tam całą noc, to trochę słabo... Ale niekoniecznie. Widziałeś to? Walczące Undyne wbiły już 8 poziom, a Szalone Papyrusy nadal są na 5 poziomie i jakby w ogóle nie grali...  
-A wam jak idzie?  
Gwen zerknęła na ekran.  
-Najwyraźniej Cody przed chwilą dobił u nas 5 poziom... zaraz będę musiała go zmienić.  
-Lubisz go? - zapytał nagle Trent.  
Gwen się zaczerwieniła.  
-W sumie tak... głupio się czuję, wiedząc, że on od 5 lat jest we mnie zakochany. Możemy zmienić temat?  
Trent zachichotał, po czym rozejrzał się.  
-Ładna pogoda, co nie? - powiedział i znowu zachichotał.  
Gwen też się rozejrzała po niebie.  
-Nie taka znowu ładna... widzisz? Od strony morza idą chmury.  
Trent zerknął. Faktycznie, od strony morza widać było, jak gwiazdy kolejno znikają, zakryte przez chmury. Nie myły one widoczne bezpośrednio, bo nie było na niebie Księżyca.  
-Faktycznie... interesujesz się tym czy co? Pamiętasz jak pięć lat temu pokazywałaś mi gwiazdozbiory?  
-Pamiętam – powiedziała Gwen – wtedy... a potem coś się zmieniło...  
W tym momencie z Pokoju Gracza Nieśmiałych Alphys wyszedł Cody.  
-Dobrze, że jesteś, Gwen – powiedział i ziewnął – lepiej wejdź szybko, nie ma czasu do stracenia. A wy macie, Trent?  
-W sumie nie – stwierdził Trent i jeszcze raz zachichotał – dzięki za przypomnienie.  
-Nie ma za co – mruknął Cody – ja chyba już na serio pójdę spać. Dobranoc.  
Cody pobiegł do hotelu, a Trent i Gwen weszli do swoich Pokoi.

(LS: -3,5h; SP: 9,5h; WU: -18,5h; NA: 2,5h)

**Obóz Quantanaka, 20 września 2017, godz. 9.00**

Rano padało, i to mocno.  
W związku z pogodą spadła też energia większości obozowiczów. Ponieważ tym razem Chris ich nie budził, gdyż oni sami mieli za to odpowiadać, nikt się specjalnie nie spieszył do wstania. Tak samo było i u Szalonych Papyrusów. Jako pierwszy u nich wstał Harold. Rozejrzał się po pokoju i zaniepokoił się odrobinę.  
-Ej, chłopaki... Gdzie jest Tyler?  
Duncan i Mike rozejrzeli się. Faktycznie, Tylera nie było.  
-Czyżby... szepnął Mike.  
Cała trójka spojrzała na siebie niepewnie... Po czym nagle wszyscy rzucili się do ubierania się.

Po chwili cała zaalarmowana drużyna stała pod swoim Pokojem Gracza... a dokładniej 2 metry od niego, gdyż pod drzwiami zebrała się wielka kałuża. Na ekranie wyraźnie widać było, że kostka cały czas skacze... i szybko umiera.  
-Nawet Tyler nie jest tak głupi, żeby ciągle wciskać ten przycisk... - mruknął Duncan.  
-Coś ty powiedział o moim Tylerze? - krzyknęła Lindsay.  
-Nic, zapomnij – odparł Duncan.  
-To kto przeskoczy tą kałużę? - jęknął Rodney.  
-Ja to zrobię – zasugerował Mike i nie czekając na odpowiedź, skoczył nad kałużą. Wylądował z zaskakującą precyzją na kawałku suchego gruntu i otworzył drzwi. Tyler spał z głową na przycisku służącym do skakania.  
-Tyler! - krzyknął Duncan – wyłaź stamtąd, już!  
Nic to jednak nie dało, Tyler dalej spał. Nie myśląc wiele, Mike wszedł do środka i zaczął wyciągać Tylera. Potknął się i obaj wpadli prosto do kałuży.  
W tym momencie pod Pokojem stanął Chris w kurtce przeciwdeszczowej.  
-Co to ma znaczyć? Dwie osoby w Pokoju Gracza? Pół godziny zamknięcia Pokoju!  
-CO?!! - zawołali wszyscy.  
-Jak to, nie mówiłem wam? W Pokojach Gracza może przebywać łączne naraz maksymalnie jedna osoba! Złamaliście tą zasadę!  
-Ale takiej zasady wcześniej nie było! - zawołała Bridgette.  
-Ale teraz jest. I wy ją złamaliście – uśmiechnął się Chris. Szef podszedł do Pokoju Gracza Szalonych Papyrusów (w kaloszach) i zamknął je na klucz.  
W tym momencie pod pokój obok podbiegła drużyna Walczących Undyne. Oni również nie byli zmieniani całą noc.  
-Który poziom mamy? - spytała się LeShawna. Sam zerknął na ekran.  
-Właśnie gra w dziesiąty...  
-Co?!  
Shawn podszedł pod drzwi i zapukał. Po chwili je otworzył.  
-Czyżby przyszedł mój zmiennik? - zapytał ze środka Leonard. Słychać było, że jest zmęczony, ale nadal grał.  
-Wyłaź, Leonard, zmienię cię – powiedział Shawn.  
Po chwili Leonard wyszedł z Pokoju Gracza, a Shawn wszedł do niego. Leonard poszedł prosto w kierunku domku Walczących Undyne. Drużyna patrzyła na niego zdziwiona.  
-CHWILA! - zawołał Chris – Jakim cudem ty tak szybko nabiłeś te poziomy? Mam wrażenie, że kiedyś już w to grałeś!  
-Nie – odpowiedział Leonard – grałem w wiele gier, ale nie w to. Na innych grach wyrobiłem sobie sprawność i dzięki temu tak dobrze mi poszło.  
-Masz jakiś dowód?  
-Mam listę wszystkich gier, w które kiedykolwiek grałem. Mogę ją pokazać.  
Leonard poszedł do domku, po czym wrócił z wielkim rulonem papieru. Chris wziął go i rozwinął, papier rozwinął się aż do ziemi i jeszcze pół metra znalazło się na ziemi. Chris przeleciał wzrokiem całą listę (zajęło mu to 15 minut), ale nie znalazł Geometry Dash.  
-Faktycznie... No cóż, to jest jakiś dowód. Leonard może grać dalej.

_Scarlett, SP: Lista gier jako dowód? Przecież to żaden dowód! Mógł tam wpisać cokolwiek! A ja zostałam usunięta z konkurencji za dobrą obserwację i refleks! Chris, kiedyś pożałujesz tego._

_Chris: I co, Scarlett, poirytowana?_

Wszyscy z Walczących Undyne (poza Shawnem) podbiegli do Leonarda.  
-Ile jesteś w stanie grać? - zapytał się od razu Justin.  
-Myślę, że dam radę do 12 godzin dziennie – mruknął Leonard – gram dużo w RPG, zazwyczaj rzeczywiste, ale czasem też komputerowe.  
-Dobra – powiedziała Heather – to tyle czasu będziesz spędzał w Pokoju Gracza dziennie. Większość pozostałego czasu będzie grać B, a resztę... ktokolwiek, w sumie nie mamy więcej wybitnych graczy. 

_Alejandro, WU: Nic dodać, nic ująć, idealna strategia... Heather jest genialna_

**Obóz Quantanaka, 20 września 2017 roku, godz. 10**

-Minęły już 24 godziny! - ogłosił Chris przez megafon – jak dotąd, Leniwe Sansy ukończyły 8 poziomów, Szalone Papyrusy 4, Walczące Undyne 9, a Nieśmiałe Alphys 6! Wobec tego mam dwa ogłoszenia!  
Zawodnicy wychylili głowy z domków. Nikt nie miał ochoty wychodzić na dwór, ale usłyszenie ogłoszenia było obowiązkowe.  
-Po pierwsze, podaję nagrody czasowe za poszczególne poziomy! - ogłaszał dalej Chris – za poziomy 1-10 odejmuje się tyle godzin, jaki jest numer poziomu. Za poziomy 11-13 odejmuje się po 10 godzin, za poziom 14 – 11 godzin, za poziomy 15-18 – po 12 godzin, za poziomy 19 i 20 po 14 godzin, a za poziom 21 po 15 godzin!  
Wszyscy popatrzyli po sobie. System był dosyć dziwny, ale w sumie... może kolejne poziomy nie różniły się tak bardzo.  
-Po drugie i ważniejsze, dozwolone i wskazane jest sabotowanie innych drużyn! Jedyna zasada, która was ogranicza, to ta, że nie wolno wam wejść do żadnego Pokoju Gracza, jeśli ktoś z waszej drużyny przebywa już w którymkolwiek! A, no i nie wolno uniemożliwić gry z przyczyn technicznych – żadnego podcinania kabli ani tym podobne. Czy jasne?  
-Jak słońce – mruknął Scott i uśmiechnął się – nareszcie coś dla mnie.

(LS: -12h; SP: 16h; WU: -21h; NA: 3h)

Od tego momentu gra zamieniła się w totalną wojnę. Większość osób, które nie grały, starały się maksymalnie utrudnić grającym z innych drużyn grę. Jak się okazało, szczególnie podatne na sabotaż były Nieśmiałe Alphys i Szalone Papyrusy. Leniwe Sansy, dzięki częstym zmianom dobrych graczy, radziły sobie z dekoncentracją i irytacją, jaką wywoływał sabotaż, a u Walczących Undyne Leonard i B byli niemalże niemożliwi do rozproszenia. W końcu okazało się, że 22 września w południe Leniwe Sansy i Walczące Undyne przeszli 20 poziom. W międzyczasie Szalone Papyrusy wbiły tylko 10 poziom, a Nieśmiałe Alphys 11.

**Obóz Quantanaka, 22 września 2017, godz. 17.00**

(LS: -93h; SP: 26h; WU: -93h; NA: 14h)

To była ostatnia prosta, ostatnia walka, ostatni wyścig. Dave i Leonard grali ostatni, najtrudniejszy, 21 poziom. Żadna drużyna nie miała kar czasowych (jak Szalone Papyrusy), więc było jasne, że ten, który skończy pierwszy, wygra hotel spa na przyszły tydzień dla swojej drużyny.  
Nie mniejsza walka trwała przed Pokojami. Fakt, że Pokoje Leniwych Sansów i Walczących Undyne rozdzielał Pokój Szalonych Papyrusów, nie miał żadnego znaczenia. Właściwie, to nie było tam żadnego Szalonego Papyrusa, gdyż wszyscy bali się, że zostaną stratowani. Również fakt, że po ostatnich deszczach wszędzie było błoto, nikogo nie obchodził. Leniwe Sansy i Walczące Undyne robili wszystko, żeby dostać się pod Pokój drugiej drużyny, zapukać, otworzyć drzwi, cokolwiek, co mogłoby rozproszyć gracza przeciwników – a jednocześnie uniemożliwić drugiej drużynie dostać się pod własny Pokój. Pod Pokojem Szalonych Papyrusów, w połowie drogi, trwała regularna bójka, wszyscy byli zaangażowani, co chwila ktoś próbował się wyrwać i dobiec do drzwi Pokoju przeciwnika, ale natychmiast był wciągany z powrotem. Nikt nie miał przewagi, mimo że Walczące Undyne miały drobną przewagę liczebną.  
Tymczasem w samych Pokojach nie działo się dobrze. Odgłosy bitwy było słychać w środku i w ten sposób obie drużyny na tym traciły. Dave coraz bardziej się irytował przegranymi próbami, a Leonard był wyczerpany ciągłą grą przez ostatnie dni.  
-Nie wytrzymam – mruknął Dave – nie wytrzymam, nie wytrzymam, NIE WYTRZYMAM!!! - krzyknął i zaczął bić w przycisk. Courtney usłyszała to.  
-Noah, idź go zmienić! - zawołała szybko.  
Noah podbiegł do Pokoju Leniwych Sansów i otworzył drzwi. Zanim jednak Dave wyszedł stamtąd, już Shawn odciągał Noah od Pokoju, a Trent próbował odepchnąć Shawna od Noah.  
-Dobra, może jednak tu zostanę – powiedział do reszty – dam radę – szepnął do siebie.  
Po chwili gra Leniwych Sansów ruszyła dalej. Bójka trwała nadal, aż nagle Sierra zwróciła uwagę:  
-Ej, co się dzieje z Leonardem?  
Bitwa natychmiast ucichła. Wszyscy spojrzeli na ekran Walczących Undyne. Kostka na nim ciągle skakała i błyskawicznie umierała, tak jak u Szalonych Papyrusów wcześniej.  
-Czy on... zasnął? - spytała Staci.  
Wszyscy spojrzeli na nią... po czym rzucili się do Pokoju Walczących Undyne. Otwarto drzwi... Leonard faktycznie leżał na przycisku i spał.  
-Cholera... Za bardzo go wymęczyłam – jęknęła Heather.  
-Ej, Leonard, pobudka! - krzyknęła LeShawna. Leonard jednak się nie obudził.  
-Nie możemy tam wejść... - mruknął ponuro Sam.  
W tym momencie do pokoju wpadła Katie. Natychmiast się zerwała, ale było już za późno.  
-Walczące Undyne, pół godziny zamknięcia! - ogłosił Chris.  
-Dlaczego to zrobiłaś? - jęknęła Sadie.  
-To nie ja! To któryś z nich... Scott! - zawołała Katie – to ten drań Scott!  
-Miałem wszelkie prawo – powiedział Scott z uśmiechem.  
-Tak! Nasza wspaniała drużyna zwycięży... właśnie teraz! - krzyknęła Izzy.  
Wszyscy spojrzeli na ekran Leniwych Sansów, gdzie Dave... właśnie przeskakiwał ostatnią przeszkodę 21 poziomu. Po chwili poziom został ukończony. Czasomierz Leniwych Sansów spadł o 15 godzin, po czym się zatrzymał. Czasomierz Walczących Undyne dalej mierzył czas.  
-Taaaaak! - Dave wybiegł z Pokoju, krzycząc z radości. Leniwe Sansy zaczęły świętować – właśnie wygrali wyzwanie.  
-LENIWE SANSY WYGRYWAJĄ WYZWANIE W TYM TYGODNIU Z CZASEM OKOŁO -108 GODZIN! - ogłosił Chris – WYGRYWAJĄ ONI HOTEL SPA NA NASTĘPNY TYDZIEŃ.  
-Dobra, nieważne... - mruknął Alejandro – pewnie i tak dobijemy ten poziom niedługo później i dostaniemy drugą nagrodę. A mistrzyni strategii musi coś sobie przemyśleć...  
Heather spojrzała na niego wzrokiem mordercy.

_Alejandro, WU: No tak... Heather. Nadal ją kocham, a ona mnie nie. Takie uwagi są 100% na miejscu._

(LS: -108h*; SP: 26h; WU: -93h; NA: 14h)

Dwie godziny później również B z Walczących Undyne dobił 21 poziom i zapewnił swojej drużynie drugie miejsce. Wieczorem 22 września Nieśmiałe Alphys wbiły 12 poziom i uciekły jeszcze bardziej Szalonym Papyrusom. Wydawało się, że wynik jest już przesądzony, zwłaszcza, że z powodu kary, którą Chris dał Szalonym Papyrusom, w przypadku remisu to Nieśmiałe Alphys uniknęłyby eliminacji.  
Jednak w drużynie Nieśmiałych Alphys zaczęły się problemy. Jo i Eva ciągle próbowały obalić Bricka z pozycji lidera drużyny, walcząc ze sobą i z Brickiem. Prowadziło to do chaosu w momentach zmiany gracza. Dodatkowo Cody, najlepszy gracz z drużyny, był wyraźnie zmęczony grą. Brick zarządził, że w sobotę Cody będzie odpoczywać, żeby w niedzielę mógł więcej dać drużynie. Z tego powodu 23 września postęp Nieśmiałych Alphys znacznie zwolnił.  
Z kolei Szalone Papyrusy na sobotę złożyły zamówienie na normalne jedzenie, wygrane w zeszłym tygodniu. Najedzeni zawodnicy lepiej myśleli i byli bardziej skłonni do kompromisów, np. Duncan i Harold w końcu się dogadali w kwestii strategii. Tyler i Lindsay byli trzymani z dala od gry, za to dużo grała Samey, która była dobra i chętna do gry, gdyż zależało jej na porażce siostry. W efekcie doszło do tego, że w niedzielę 24 września około 8 rano obie drużyny pokonały 15 poziom.

 

**Obóz Quantanaka, 24 września 2017, godz. 8.00**

(LS: -108h*; SP: 12h; WU: -106h*; NA: 10h)

Szalone Papyrusy były tak blisko. Od ponad doby szło im wyraźnie lepiej niż Nieśmiałym Alphys, w końcu udało im się ich dogonić. Niestety jednak, żeby pokonać przeciwników, musieli mieć wynik lepszy od nich, z powodu kary nałożonej Szalonym Papyrusom z powodu Scarlett.  
W Pokojach Graczy siedzieli najlepsi gracze z drużyn: Samey i Cody. Oboje walczyli z 16 poziomem, który był niezwykle trudny. I tak jak wcześniej w przypadku Leniwych Sansów i Walczących Undyne, tak i tutaj rozgorzała walka między drużynami, próbującymi sabotować drugą drużynę.  
Mijały minuty, drużyny walczyły, a żaden z graczy nie przeszedł jeszcze 16 poziomu. Wyraźnie jednak było, że Samey uzyskiwała stopniowo coraz lepsze wyniki od Cody'ego. Podczas gry on miał wyniki w granicach 50-60%, ona coraz częściej przegrywała na 80-90%. Drużyny bacznie obserwowały ekrany.  
Nagle, w momencie, kiedy Samey osiągnęła 85% i grała dalej, Amy rzuciła się w kierunku Pokoju Gracza Szalonych Papyrusów. Przy 91% otworzyła drzwi...  
-Amy, nie! -krzyknął Brick, a za nim reszta drużyny.  
Ale było już za późno. Przy 93% Amy rzuciła się na siostrę, powodując jej przegraną na 95%. W tym momencie jednak złamała zasady, gdyż Cody nadal był w Pokoju swojej drużyny. Po chwili przyszedł Chris i wyprosił Nieśmiałe Alphys z ich Pokoju Gracza. Teraz przez pół godziny tylko Szalone Papyrusy grały dalej.  
-Dlaczego to zrobiłaś? - zapytał Brick, kiedy cała drużyna się zebrała.  
-Widać było, że tym razem jej się uda – odparła Amy – nie mogłam znieść myśli, że przez nią przegram.

_Amy, NA: Ugh, dlaczego Samey musi być taką idiotką? Musiałam jej pokazać, że się jej nie uda. Nie uda jej się, bo nie może pokonać MNIE._

-Teoretycznie możemy dalej ich sabotować... - rzuciła Sugar.  
-Nie bardzo – stwierdził Ezekiel – teraz, kiedy Szalone Papyrusy nie muszą nas atakować, skupią się na obronie. Nie przebijemy się.  
-Czyli zostało oglądanie ich wyników... i modlenie się, żeby nie udało im się w międzyczasie przejść tego poziomu... - powiedział DJ.  
-To raczej płonne nadzieje – ocenił Cody, patrząc na postępy Samey.  
Cody miał rację. Samey szybko udało się pozbierać i przejść 16 poziom, a zanim Nieśmiałe Alphys wróciły do gry, również 17, który okazał się znacznie łatwiejszy. Cody próbował jeszcze ją dogonić – udało mu się pokonać poziom 16 i 17 w ciągu pozostałego czasu, ale na kilka minut przed dziesiątą Samey pokonała 18 poziom. O 10 gra się wyłączyła, a stopery stanęły... Stoper Szalonych Papyrusów o 10h przed stoperem Nieśmiałych Alphys.

**Obóz Quantanaka, 24 września 2017, godz. 10.30**

-Cieszę się, że wszyscy przyszli na oficjalne ogłoszenie wyników – powiedział Chris.  
-Zagroziłeś dyskwalifikacją drużyny, jeśli ktokolwiek by nie przyszedł – odparła Dakota.  
-Cicho bądź! Miałem nadzieję, że ktoś z was wpadnie na pomysł, żeby kogoś sabotować jeszcze raz – stwierdził Chris – tak czy siak, pierwsze miejsce zajmują Leniwe Sansy z czasem -108h! Drudzy są Walczące Undyne z wynikiem -106h!  
Leniwe Sansy zaczęły świętować. Walczące Undyne też, ale nie tak bardzo – w końcu niewiele im brakowało do zwycięstwa.  
-Trzecie miejsce, Szalone Papyrusy! - zakomunikował Chris – macie czas -22h! I ostatni, Nieśmiałe Alphys, -12h! A to oznacza, że dzisiaj to Nieśmiałe Alphys wyślą kogoś do domu. Zastanówcie się nad tym dobrze! To wszystko.  
Wszyscy wstali i sobie poszli w drużynach.  
-Czy potrzebujemy jakiejś imprezy pocieszenia? - spytał się Geoff swojej drużyny.  
-Nie bardzo, ale może przydałaby się dyskusja na temat tego, kogo wyeliminować – zaproponował Topher.  
-Czy komuś jest to szczególnie potrzebne? - spytała Gwen – zagłosujemy tak, jak uważamy.  
Pozostali wzruszyli ramionami.

 

**Obóz Quantanaka, ognisko, 24 września 2017, godz. 21.45**

Drużyna Nieśmiałych Alphys siedziała przy ognisku. Patrzyli na siebie niepewnie. Przed chwilą zagłosowali, kogo chcą usunąć. Do ogniska podszedł Chris z tacą z 12 piankami.  
-Ktoś chce piankę? - zapytał ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem na twarzy.  
Wszyscy podnieśli rękę.  
-Tak myślałem – powiedział Chris – jednak was jest 13, a pianek jest tylko 12. To z was, które nie dostanie pianki, będzie musiał natychmiast udać się do Portu Wstydu, wejść do Teleportarium Przegranych i o 22 zostanie usunięty z wyspy. No, to wiecie. Na początek dam pianki tym, na których nie padły żadne głosy. Osób tych jest... 9.  
Wszyscy spojrzeli na Chrisa z uwagą.  
-Na wyspie Quantanaka zostają... - powiedział Chris, biorąc piankę do ręki – Cody... - rzucił piankę i wziął następną – Gwen... Geoff... - rzucał pianki kolejnym osobom – Dakota... DJ... Topher... Ella... Sugar... i Ezekiel.  
Cała dziewiątka złapała swoje pianki i uśmiechnęła się. Szczególnie zadowolony był Ezekiel.

_Ezekiel, NA: Tak, wreszcie nie zostałem usunięty jako pierwszy! (skacze z radości)_

Eva, Jo, Amy i Brick spojrzeli na siebie. Zostały 3 pianki i wiadomym było, że to któreś z nich jej nie dostanie.  
-Dalej, jeden głos i bezpieczeństwo dostała... Eva.  
Eva chwyciła piankę.  
-Wiem, kto na mnie głosował. Pożałujesz tego, Jo! Chyba że dzisiaj będziesz wyeliminowana, to nie będę płakać – zawołała.  
-Pozostałe głosy rozkładają się w stosunku 2-2-8. Zatem dwie osoby, które dostały po 2 głosy, jest dzisiaj bezpieczna... Jo, jedna z tych osób to ty.  
Jo złapała piankę i pokazała język Evie. Brick i Amy popatrzyli na siebie.  
-A ostatnią piankę otrzymuje... Brick.  
-Tak jest, sir! - zawołał Brick, zrywając się.  
-Amy, otrzymałaś 8 głosów. Za 10 minut zostaniesz przeniesiona z Quantanaki do Toronto. Zdziwiona?  
-Nieszczególnie – powiedziała Amy – Ale mam nadzieję, że Samey szybko podzieli mój los.

**Obóz Quantanaka, Port Wstydu, 24 września 2017, godz. 21.55**

Amy weszła do Teleportarium Przegranych. Drzwi zamknęły się i Amy nie miała szans już ich otworzyć. Cała drużyna stała na brzegu, przy wejściu do Portu.  
-Czy nie da się przyspieszyć tej teleportacji? - zawołała Amy.  
-Niestety nie – powiedział Chris – teleportacje następują tylko w niedziele o 22. Musisz zaczekać te 5 minut.  
Amy westchnęła ze złością i usiadła na podłodze.  
-Przepraszam, dajcie mi przejść! - zawołał nagle ktoś z tyłu drużyny. Zawodnicy Nieśmiałych Alphys obejrzeli się, po czym się rozstąpili. Do portu weszła Samey.  
-O tak, będzie dramaturgia! - zawołał ucieszony Chris.  
Uśmiechnięta Samey powoli podeszła do Teleportarium Przegranych. Amy patrzyła na nią wściekła.  
-Czego chcesz? - mruknęła.  
Samey podeszła aż do ściany, tak, że jej oddech tworzył parę na szklanej powierzchni Teleportarium.  
-Pamiętasz, jak zostałaś usunięta z wyspy Pahkitew?

///////////////////////////////////////////  
**Wyspa Pahkitew, 3 sierpnia 2014, godz. 22.00**

Amy znajdowała się w Armacie Przegranych. Niesłusznie, bo to Samey została wyeliminowana. Ta jednak oszukała wszystkich, twierdząc, że to ona jest Amy, a Amy jest Samey. Amy nie mogła się obronić, bo ten głupi owoc, który zabrała od Samey, uniemożliwił jej wyraźne mówienie.  
Na klifie obok stali Chris, Szef i prawdziwa Samey, udająca Amy. Samey machała do niej ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem.  
-Pa pa, Samey! - krzyczała – Życzę miłego lotu!  
-Ugh... khy... ekh... - wyjęczała Amy, próbując cokolwiek powiedzieć.  
-Szkoda, że nie rozumiemy – mruknął Chris do Samey – To chyba coś bardzo ważnego...  
I nacisnął przycisk na pilocie. Armata wystrzeliła Amy, która krzycząc, poleciała w kierunku drugiego brzegu jeziora.

 _Samey, WM: Eh... Pracowała na to przez LATA! Trudno. Bliźniactwo to jednak nie wszystko._  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////

-Do czego zmierzasz? - spytała Amy, zirytowana obecnością Samey oraz wspomnieniami z wyspy Pahkitew.  
-Bardzo mi się podobało tamto pożegnanie – uśmiechnęła się Samey – i chętnie je powtórzę, ponieważ z pewnego powodu, to jest jeszcze lepsze.  
Samey odsunęła się odrobinę od Teleportarium... i zaczęła machać. Z tym samym złośliwym uśmiechem, co 3 lata temu.  
-Pa pa, AMY! - zawołała tak, żeby cała drużyna Nieśmiałych Alphys ją usłyszała – życzę miłej teleportacji! - przysunęła się bliżej i powiedziała ciszej, tylko do Amy – i dziękuję, że tym razem, mogę być sobą! Że to Amy odpada, a Samey zostaje!  
Samey odwróciła się na pięcie i odeszła od Teleportarium.  
-Ty ********* - wrzasnęła Amy – wracaj tu, ty ********************, jak ja ci zaraz basdkbblcubdoauydgol... - zaczęła skakać ze złości w Teleportarium i krzyczeć tak szybko, że nikt jej nie mógł zrozumieć.  
-Szkoda, że nie rozumiemy – powiedział Chris – pewnie używa bardzo ciekawych epitetów na swoją siostrę.  
W tym momencie wybiła 22. Amy zaczęła świecić, po 5 sekundach błysnęła, a potem zniknęła.  
-Uff, od razu lepiej – odetchnęła Samey.

**Toronto, Plan Totalnej Porażki, 25 września 2017, godz. 4.00**

Teleportarium błysnęło, po czym pojawiła się Amy. Wzięła głęboki oddech, gotowa do kolejnej tyrady, po czym zorientowała się, że Samey już nie ma. Rozejrzała się i zauważyła ekran, który właśnie zaczął wyświetlać głosy drużyny.

_Amy, NA: Głosuję na Bricka. Nie sądzę, żebym aż tak pogorszyła sytuację, a on krzyczał, jakby był koniec świata._

_Brick, NA: Nasza przegrana to ewidentnie wina Amy. Usuwając najsłabsze ogniwo, wzmacniamy łańcuch._

_Cody, NA: Te pół godziny zdecydowało o wygranej i przegranej. Dałbym radę... To twoja wina, Amy._

_Dakota, NA: Ja nie grałam, ale Amy grała. Zepsuła bardziej niż pomogła, więc jest gorsza ode mnie._

_DJ, NA: Jeżeli nawet rozdzielenie między drużyny nie pomogły siostrom, trzeba zastosować ostrzejsze środki. To oznacza głos na Amy._

_Ella, NA: Tyle nienawiści do jednego człowieka... To straszne! Amy, musisz z tym skończyć._

_Eva, NA: Głosuję na Jo. Przeszkadza mi i mnie denerwuje. Staram się opanowywać gniew, ale przy niej po prostu jest to niemożliwe!_

_Ezekiel, NA: Wkurzają mnie już te kłótnie między Jo i Evą. Jak to kobiety... ale Jo jest gorsza. Na nią oddaję głos._

_Geoff, NA: Jeśli ktoś nie potrafi się dogadać ze swoją rodziną, to nie dogada się z nikim. Słabo, Amy._

_Gwen, NA: Amy, jak myślisz, kto jest odpowiedzialny za porażkę? To nie jest jednorazowy wybryk, jeżeli cię zatrzymamy, ta rywalizacja pociągnie nas na dno. Nie możemy sobie na to pozwolić._

_Jo, NA: Eva, wkurzyłaś mnie. A jak mnie ktoś wkurza, to jest źle._

_Sugar, NA: Ten Brick dowodzi beznadziejnie! Kto go w ogóle wybrał?_

_Topher, NA: Winna jest Amy. Amy odpada. Prosty ciąg przyczynowo-skutkowy._

-No dobra... - mruknęła Amy – nie dziwię się im. Poniosło mnie. Ale Samey za to oberwie, i to mocno! Niech no tylko odpadnie... Mamy podsumowania, kiedy odpadnie, zniszczę ją!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kolejność poziomów (dla zainteresowanych):  
> 1\. Stereo Madness  
> 2\. Back On Track  
> 3\. Polargeist  
> 4\. Dry Out  
> 5\. Base After Base  
> 6\. Can't Let Go  
> 7\. Jumper  
> 8\. Time Machine  
> 9\. Cycles  
> 10\. Blast Processing  
> 11\. Geometrical Dominator  
> 12\. xStep  
> 13\. Electroman Adventures  
> 14\. Clutterfunk  
> 15\. Theory of Everything  
> 16\. Electrodynamix  
> 17\. Hexagon Force  
> 18\. Fingerdash  
> 19\. Clubstep  
> 20\. Theory of Everything 2  
> 21\. Deadlocked


	17. Ostatni sygnał

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odcinek 4

**Obóz Quantanaka, 24 września 2017, godz. 23.30**

-Jesteś pewien, że już śpi? - zapytał szeptem Dave.  
-Na 100% - odpowiedział Scott, również szeptem, zaglądając do pokoju Owena.  
-Wszystko gotowe, Cameron? - dopytał się Dave.  
-Tak, ale... czy to go na pewno nie obudzi? - zaczął się zastanawiać Cameron.  
-Na pewno nie – odparł Noah – Owena ciężko obudzić, zanim nie minie przynajmniej 6 godzin, a potrzeba 9 godzin, żeby udało się stosunkowo łatwo.  
-W takim razie wszystko jest OK – stwierdził Cameron – musimy tylko podłączyć te kable do ciała Owena i resztę załatwi za nas natura. A, no i jeszcze ten sznur. Kto to zrobi?  
-Ja mogę – zaoferował się Trent – to chyba nie może być aż takie trudne?  
-O ile jesteś w stanie wytrzymać minutę w komorze gazowej – mruknął kwaśno Noah – to wtedy nie powinno być problemów.  
Trent wzruszył ramionami.  
-W sumie, i tak przeżyłem już z nim kilka tygodni w czasie Wyspy Totalnej Porażki i teraz 3 tygodnie. Co za różnica.  
-Taka, że teraz wytrzymaliśmy tylko tydzień z nim, a potem uciekliśmy do lasu i Gwen znalazła mnie gołego, a Wyspa Totalnej Porażki była pięć lat temu – Noah wywrócił oczami. - No, idź już.  
Trent wziął kable i sznur od Camerona i wślizgnął się po cichu do pokoju Owena. Dzięki wygranemu hotelowi spa na najbliższy tydzień każdy z nich dostał osobny, luksusowy pokój. Dla chłopaków z Leniwych Sansów oznaczało to w końcu tydzień, w którym nie będą musieli wybierać między nocowaniem pod gołym niebem lub oddychaniem gazami Owena zamiast powietrza. Dało im to wyśmienitą okazję do opracowania drobnej zemsty na Owenie.  
Starając się ignorować okropny zapach unoszący się w pokoju (nic dziwnego w sumie), Trent podczepił dwa kable do ciała Owena, tam, gdzie polecił mu Cameron, i obwiązał Owena sznurem w pasie. Sznur był w zasadzie tylko po to, żeby pociągnąć Owena i strącić go z łóżka, reszta miała pójść w reakcji łańcuchowej zaplanowanej przez Camerona. Zrobiwszy, co do niego należało, Trent wycofał się z pomieszczenia i odetchnął głęboko.  
-Wszystkie czynniki uwzględniłeś? - zapytał Noah Camerona.  
-Tak, nawet opór powietrza przy niskim ciśnieniu, jakie dzisiaj mamy – zachichotał Cameron. Na wyświetlaczu, który trzymał, dwa słupki gwałtownie urosły – Pobór ciepła wydzielanego przez Owena działa jak należy! Mamy wystarczająco dużo energii – wcisnął kilka przycisków. Urządzenia na zaprojektowanej drodze transportu Owena uruchomiły się. - Ciągnij, Scott!  
Scott gwałtownym ruchem pociągnął za sznur. Owen spadł z łóżka prosto na długą bieżnię, która ospale pociągnęła go w kierunku drzwi.  
-Ale uwzględniłeś, że Owen ostatnio schudł tak ze dwa kilo? - rzucił Noah.  
Cameron zaczerwienił się.  
-Skąd miałem wiedzieć? Gdybyś mi powiedział, to bym uwzględnił... - szepnął.  
-Czy to może nam popsuć plany? - zapytał wystraszony nagłą sytuacją Dave.  
-Zależy, jak duże będą zmiany odległości w przypadku różnych wyrzuceń i innych takich...  
Tymczasem bieżnia nagle przyspieszyła. Owen ześlizgnął się z niej prosto na deskorolkę, która siłą pędu Owena potoczyła się prosto na schody i zjechała po nich. Chłopaki pobiegli za Owenem, który na dole schodów zleciał z deskorolki i wpadł na wirującą karuzelę. Kable podłączone do Owena obwinęły się dookoła słupa i urwały się, przez co po kilku obrotach karuzela gwałtownie się zatrzymała. Owen wyleciał z niej, przeleciał cały korytarz i wpadł do wielkiej armaty stojącej przy otwartym oknie. Lufa armaty szarpnęła i odwróciła się o 180 stopni, w kierunku okna. W międzyczasie przegrzane urwane kable podpaliły lont i armata wkrótce wybuchła, wysyłając Owena poza mury hotelu. Chłopaki podbiegli do okna, wyjrzeli i w milczeniu patrzyli, jak Owen ląduje na moście nad Renev, sunie po nim, wyrywając przy okazji dwie deski, a potem wpada w krzaki i tam się zatrzymuje. Nawet stąd widać było jego tyłek wystający z krzaków. Noah jednak miał rację – Owen się nie obudził.  
-Czy taki był plan? - spytał Dave.  
-Zasadniczo, to zniszczenie mostu na Renev nie było planowane – ocenił Cameron – ale z efektów jestem nawet bardziej zadowolony.

_Cameron, LS: Taka akcja w środku nocy? To była jedna z najlepszych rzeczy, jakie w życiu zrobiłem!_

_Dave, LS: Z tym zatruwaczem powietrza trzeba było koniecznie coś zrobić. Wprawdzie to nie będzie pewnie trwały efekt, ale przynajmniej przyniosła mi dużo satysfakcji! (uśmiecha się)_

_Trent, LS: Mam nadzieję, że oni wiedzą, że Owenowi i tak to nie zrobi żadnej różnicy, gdzie się obudzi... Przecież kiedyś on lunatykował 3 dni bez przerwy nagi i ani razu się nie obudził! Dodatkowo, nawet sobie krzywdy nie zrobił... Niemniej widok jego tyłka wystającego z krzaków jest bardzo zabawny. (chichocze)_

 

**Obóz Quantanaka, 25 września 2017, godz. 9.00**

Głośny pisk rozległ się w obozie.  
Wprawdzie oczywistym było, że tym razem to nie zasługa Chrisa – w końcu był poniedziałek – ale pisk wszystkich przeraził. Po chwili wszystkie cztery drużyny przybiegły nad Renev, skąd dochodził wysoki dźwięk. Widok, jaki im się ukazał, zdumiał wszystkich – przed mostem stała Dawn i przerażona patrzyła na leżącego po drugiej stronie mostu, nadal śpiącego Owena. Z krzaków wystawał jego tyłek (na szczęście, nie goły), natomiast głowa znajdowała się w krzakach. Nic nie wskazywało na to, żeby miał się wybudzić. Most od połowy nie miał co drugiej deski.  
-Co tu się stało? - szepnęła Dawn.  
Chłopaki z Leniwych Sansów ledwo powstrzymywali się od śmiechu. Dawn spojrzała na nich, wykrzywiając usta.  
-Czyżbyście wiedzieli, o co w tym chodzi? - spytała zjadliwie.  
-Oczywiście, że wiemy! - zachichotał Scott.  
-Pytanie tylko, czemu on nadal śpi – dodał Noah.  
Cameron nagle przestał się śmiać.  
-Ej, Scott – zapytał poważnie – gdzie są twoje paczki z chloroformem, które trzymałeś przy sobie, kiedy tam nocowaliśmy?  
Scott gwałtownie spoważniał. Spojrzał na Owena, po czym nagle pobiegł w jego kierunku. Przeskoczył most w dwóch skokach, w kolejnych trzech dopadł do Owena i rozgarnął krzaki. Nos Owena znajdował się dokładnie w jednej z paczek chloroformu, które Scott przypadkowo zostawił w krzakach. Część paczek również była pęknięta, prawdopodobnie z powodu gwałtownego uderzenia Owena.  
Scott błyskawicznie wyrzucił chloroform z krzaków, po czym wyjął jakąś szmatkę i przyłożył ją do nosa Owena. Trzymał ją tam przez około 2 minuty. Pozostali patrzyli na to i chichotali. W końcu Scott odłożył szmatkę.  
-Za kilka minut powinien wstać – powiedział.  
-Czyżby to była twoja wina, Scott? - syknęła Dawn.  
Scott zaczerwienił się.  
-Nie... znaczy się... nie tylko moja... - po czym nagle się wściekł - ...a zresztą, dlaczego sama tego nie odczytasz w tych swoich aurach?! Dlaczego nie popatrzysz na nas i nie wskażesz palcem, kto to zrobił?!  
Dawn zaczerwieniła się i nie odpowiedziała.  
-No, ciekawe – mruknął Scott – ostatnio jesteś wyjątkowo drażliwa. Czyżby coś się stało?  
-Odejdź – powiedziała ponuro Dawn.  
-Czemu nie? - Scott wzruszył ramionami i przeszedł na drugą stronę rzeki, po czym wrócił do hotelu. Wszyscy patrzyli na to w milczeniu.  
Po chwili Owen powoli się przebudził. Usiadł i zobaczył odchodzącego Scotta, roztrzęsioną Dawn i milczącą resztę.  
-Hej... ominęło mnie coś? - zawołał.  
-Całkiem sporo – stwierdził Trent.  
-Aha... - Owen zamyślił się – czy w takim razie ktoś mi może powiedzieć, dlaczego leżę w krzakach zamiast w łóżku?  
W tym momencie Noah zaczął się straszliwie śmiać. Od jego śmiechu po chwili zaraziła się reszta, tak, że wszyscy głośno śmiali się z Owena. Nawet Owen przyłączył się do śmiechu.  
Jedyną osobą, której nie było do śmiechu, była Dawn.

_Dawn, LS: Od ponad 3 tygodni nie jestem w stanie widzieć aury. Coś jest nie tak... Nie powinno tak być! Co ja zrobiłam?... Chwila... To nie ja zrobiłam, to Scott! Ale przecież nieświadomie i w zasadzie nie wiadomo dlaczego... Co się wtedy stało?_

Przez cały poniedziałek poranna sytuacja była głównym tematem rozmów między zawodnikami. Z czasem jednak sytuacja się wyciszyła.

 

**Obóz Quantanaka, 26 września 2017, godz. 10.00**

-Witam was w czwartym tygodniu naszej przygody na Quantanace! - zawołał Chris przez megafon. - W tym tygodniu zaprezentujecie się z waszej najgorszej... znaczy się, chciałem powiedzieć, najlepszej strony! Zapraszam wszystkich do naszego obozowego amfiteatru...  
Uczestnicy spojrzeli po sobie, nie bardzo rozumiejąc.  
-Od kiedy w tym obozie jest amfiteatr? - zapytała Sugar, wychylając głowę z jadalni.  
-Od kiedy? - powtórzył Chris – No, od... chwila... - Chris rozejrzał się po obozie, po czym podniósł megafon i wrzasnął – SZEFIEEEE!!!!!  
Po chwili Chris rozmawiał z Szefem. Ponieważ zapomniał opuścić megafon, uczestnicy wszystko słyszeli... a może on to zrobił specjalnie?  
-No przecież ci mówiłem, żeby załatwić to wcześniej, a ty się uparłeś, że skoro wcześniej nie będzie potrzebny, to dopiero teraz będzie budowany – mówił Szef.  
-Naprawdę? Nie przypominam sobie... - odparł Chris.  
Szef westchnął.  
-W każdym razie, zrobiłem zamówienie na firmę budowlaną. Obiecali przybyć tutaj w ciągu godziny i w dwa dni postawić jako taki amfiteatr.  
-A masz rachunek?  
Rozległ się szelest papieru, a potem chwila ciszy, kiedy Chris przeglądał rachunek.  
-Co?! - zawołał – ja rozumiem, że musimy ciąć koszty, ale przecież tak mała grupa nigdy się nie wyrobi w 2 dni! Jak ty to sobie wyobrażasz?  
-Spokojnie – Szef zaśmiał się złowieszczo – powiedziałem im, że będą mieli do dyspozycji 49 młodych nowicjuszy.  
Chwila ciszy.  
-...to właściwie ma sens – powiedział w końcu Chris, po czym obaj z Szefem się zaśmiali. Uczestnicy spojrzeli po sobie.  
Już wiedzieli, co będą robić w ciągu najbliższych 2 dni. I nie będzie to nawet wyzwanie.

_B, WU: (uśmiecha się i podnosi kciuki do góry)_

_Staci, WU: Mój wielki prapraprapradziadek był wielkim budowniczym! Potrafił sam w ciągu doby postawić dom dla jednej osoby! W ogóle, to on wynalazł dom! Wcześniej ludzie chowali się pod drzewami i raziły ich tam pioruny...  
Chris (poza Pokojem Zwierzeń): Staci, zamknij się! Nawet w Pokoju Zwierzeń musisz o tym gadać? Ludzie tego nie wytrzymają!  
Staci, WU: (zła) To nie fair!_

I rzeczywiście, przez całe dwa następne dni wszyscy uczestnicy zostali zmuszeni do pracy przy budowie obozowego amfiteatru – Chris zagroził, że jeśli ktokolwiek się będzie obijał, jego drużyna zostanie poddana natychmiastowej eliminacji. Na szczęście dla wszystkich (lub nieszczęście) do tego nie doszło, ale nie obyło się bez ekscesów – Heather z czystej złośliwości zepchnęła Alejandro z platformy, za co została z kolei zepchnięta przez LeShawnę, Scott i Dave zostali przyłapani na podkradaniu desek, żeby odbudować most, co zdenerwowało budowniczych, Rodney rozkojarzał się za każdym razem, kiedy mijał się z jakąś dziewczyną, Geoff i Bridgette często próbowali robić krótkie przerwy, które mogli spędzać razem, Jo i Eva biły się zamiast pracować, Brick częściej uspokajał Jo i Evę niż pracował, Ella ciągle próbowała śpiewać, a Sugar ciągle próbowała trafić ją różnymi przedmiotami w głowę. Mimo to, w środę wieczorem jako taki amfiteatr był gotowy – Chris stwierdził, że nawet jeśli w ciągu roku pójdzie w drzazgi, to i tak już drugi raz się nie będzie tym martwił. Wszyscy byli wyczerpani, ale Chris powiedział im, żeby w czwartek zebrali się wszyscy o 10 przed stołówką.

 

**Obóz Quantanaka, 28 września 2017, godz. 10.00**

Chris był wyraźnie nie w humorze. Widzieli to wszyscy, pogrupowani według drużyn.  
-Ze względu na problemy techniczne, jak widzicie, w czwartek dopiero zaczynamy wyzwanie – powiedział Chris – ponieważ nie mam szczególnej ochoty organizować teraz czegoś, co wypełni wam cierpieniem najbliższe 3 dni, postanowiłem, że w tym tygodniu wyzwanie obejmie tylko czwartek i piątek i będzie dosyć proste.  
Wszyscy zaczęli się cieszyć.  
-Ej, nie tak prędko! - zawołał Chris – rozstawcie się tak, aby między każdym z was był minimum metr przerwy, drużynami. I MA BYĆ CISZA ABSOLUTNA!  
Zawodnicy spojrzeli po sobie, ale bez mówienia niczego ustawili się w 4 grupach, każdy osobno.  
-Dobrze – mruknął Chris – w tym tygodniu zrobimy kolejny konkurs talentów – wywrócił oczami – teraz chcę, żeby z każdej drużyny zgłosiły się po 4 osoby do konkursu. Co ważne, absolutnie nie wolno wam się odzywać, dopóki wszyscy nie zostaną wybrani! Zgłaszacie się przez podniesienie ręki, nie kontaktując się zresztą drużyny, macie to zrobić na własną odpowiedzialność. A, i jeszcze jedno... wszelkie występy muzyczne są w tym tygodniu zakazane! Będzie jeszcze wystarczająco występów muzycznych ogólnie w tym sezonie.  
-Czyli nie mogę śpiewać? - wyrwała się Ella.  
-Czyli nie mogę jeszcze raz zaprezentować swojego „craptry”? - dodała Sugar.  
-Nie i nie – odpowiedział Chris – akurat w waszym przypadku szczególnie mi się to podoba. I MIAŁYŚCIE SIĘ NIE ODZYWAĆ! No, to kto się zgłosi dla swojej drużyny? Pamiętajcie, tak czy siak muszę mieć 4 osoby z każdej drużyny!  
Ręce natychmiast podnieśli Lindsay i Leonard. Po chwili myślenia również Harold, Gwen, Shawn, Scott i Izzy.  
-Mam po 2 osoby z każdej drużyny, poza NA, gdzie jest tylko jedna. No dalej! Nie mamy całego dnia.  
Ręce podnieśli Geoff, DJ, Owen, Beth, Beardo i B.  
-Jeszcze!  
Dalej zgłosili się Anna Maria i Ezekiel.  
-Jeszcze jeden z LS!  
Noah wzruszył ramionami i również się zgłosił.  
-Super -cieszył się Chris – czyli mamy: z Leniwych Sansów Scott, Izzy, Owen i Noah, z Szalonych Papyrusów Lindsay, Harold, Beth i Anna Maria, z Walczących Undyne Leonard, Shawn, Beardo i B, a z Nieśmiałych Alphys Gwen, Geoff, DJ i Ezekiel. Dobrze... dzisiaj wystąpią Scott, Izzy, Anna Maria, Harold, B, Beardo, DJ i Gwen. Reszta jutro. Możecie się rozejść i zacząć przygotowywać... A, i dla wszystkich zakazane jest zadawanie pytania „Dlaczego się zgłosiłeś?” albo „Co będziesz prezentować?” albo innych o podobnym znaczeniu. To zepsuje cały efekt. Przysięgam, że będą za to surowe kary!

_Courtney, LS: Wow, chyba Chris chce nas zmusić do robienia DOKŁADNIE tego, co chce! Mimo wszystko, nigdy wcześniej tak łatwo nie rozdawał kar za takie rzeczy..._

I faktycznie, nikt nie odważył się spytać, co będą prezentować osoby, które się zgłosiły. Można było jednak domyślać się po tym, co dane osoby robiły tego dnia. Beth znowu bawiła się swoimi płonącymi kijkami, Harold powtarzał sobie jakieś bzdury, Lindsay wywaliła całą swoją garderobę z szafy (jej ubrania zajmowały połowę szafy dziewczyn z Szalonych Papyrusów) i razem z Tylerem ciągle w niej grzebała, Leonard czytał jakieś podręczniki dla graczy RPG, Gwen gdzieś zniknęła razem ze swoim pamiętnikiem, Ezekiel na tyłach obozu strzelał z łuku (szło mu fatalnie), a DJ w tajemniczy sposób znalazł się w kuchni Szefa, a po chwili w nieco mniej tajemniczy sposób został stamtąd wyrzucony. Innymi słowy, każdy miał najwyraźniej zamiar pokazać to, na czym się zna. Wszystko zależało od tego, jak bardzo się zna i jak bardzo Chris lubił te rzeczy.  
O godzinie 16 ósemka uczestników, którzy mieli prezentować się dzisiaj, została zawołana do Chrisa, aby powiedzieć (lub pokazać w przypadku B), jakie rekwizyty będą im potrzebne. Jednocześnie zostało ogłoszone, że konkurs rozpocznie się o 19.

**Obóz Quantanaka, amfiteatr, 28 września 2017, godz. 19.00**

-Witam na pierwszym dniu naszego dwudniowego... znaczy się, tygodniowego wyzwania! - ogłosił Chris. Drużyny na widowni zaczęły klaskać – dzisiaj zaprezentuje przed nami swoje talenty pierwszych ośmiu zawodników! Oceniać ich będzie jednoosobowe jury w składzie... ja. Zasady oceniania są proste – będą oni występować kolejno, w seriach, po 4 zawodników w każdej serii, po jednym zawodniku z każdej drużyny. Po zakończeniu serii ocenię, kto zaprezentował się najlepiej, kto był drugi, kto trzeci, a kto dał plamę. Najlepszy zawodnik da swojej drużynie 4 punkty, drugi 3 i tak dalej. Jutro na zakończenie te wyniki ustalą wasze ostateczne pozycje w tym tygodniu. Czy wszystko jasne?  
Tym razem nie było głosów sprzeciwu, gdyż zasady były rzeczywiście dosyć proste.  
-W takim razie – powiedział Chris – jako pierwsi wystąpią dzisiaj Anna Maria, Scott, B oraz DJ! W tej właśnie kolejności. Zapraszam Annę Marię.  
Chris zszedł ze sceny i usiadł tuż pod nią. Na scenę weszła Anna Maria.  
-Dzisiaj pokażę wam, jak dbać o swoje włosy na sucho – powiedziała bez żądnego wstępu.  
-IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! Mój temat! - ucieszyła się Lindsay.  
-Mój też! - zawołała Dakota.  
Anna Maria przez dziesięć minut pokazywała, jak można ułożyć włosy, nie namaczając ich, jak się czesać itp. Nie obyło się oczywiście bez całej masy spreju do włosów. Widownia była wyraźnie znudzona, poza Lindsay i Dakotą, które na bieżąco komentowały pokaz Anny Marii.  
-Dziękujemy ci... khe khe – zakaszlał Chris, kiedy Anna Maria skończyła – przynajmniej udało ci się mnie nie otruć tym... khe khe... sprejem – zanotował coś – następny... Scott.  
Na scenę wyszedł Scott, trzymając kij bejsbolowy i klatkę z dwoma myszami. Stanął na środku, postawił klatkę i otworzył drzwiczki. Myszy rozbiegły się po całej scenie.  
-Pokażę wam, jak można pozbyć się myszy, nie używając pułapek, trutek ani innych podobnych wynalazków.  
-Już to pokazywałeś na taśmie, którą wysłałeś 4 lata temu, żeby się dostać do tego programu – Chris wzruszył ramionami – ale dobra. Kontynuuj.  
-Nie zrobisz tego – zawołała Dawn.  
-A właśnie że zrobię, i to teraz! - odkrzyknął Scott.  
W tym momencie mysz przebiegła mu pod stopami. Scott uderzył z całej siły. Deski sceny połamały się, ale mysz uciekła. Scott pogonił za nią. Po chwili kolejne deski poszły w drzazgi, ale mysz dalej żyła.  
-Scott! - zawołał Chris – ten amfiteatr miał przetrwać cały rok! Nie niszcz go!  
Ale Scott zignorował Chrisa i w zapamiętaniu ścigał myszy. Po krótkiej chwili cała podłoga sceny była w dziurach, Scott był wyczerpany, a myszy gdzieś uciekły.  
-Zejdź mi z oczu, Scott – mruknął Chris. Był zły – nie popisałeś się. Ale gra musi trwać dalej! Teraz zapraszam B!  
Na scenę wszedł B z deskami i narzędziami pod pachami. Ukłonił się, po czym zaczął naprawiać dziury, które zrobił Scott. Szło mu niezwykle szybko, błyskawicznie dopasowywał deski i z niezwykłą precyzją wbijał gwoździe. Po kilkunastu minutach nie było śladu po tym, co zrobił Scott.  
-Wow... Nieźle – powiedział zszokowany Chris – powiedz mi, czy to był twój plan od samego początku?  
B pokręcił głową.  
-Tak myślałem – stwierdził Chris i zanotował sobie coś – możesz iść. I na koniec... DJ!  
Na scenę wszedł DJ, prowadząc wózek zakryty jakimś materiałem. Kiedy dojechał na środek, ściągnął materiał. Okazało się, że był to blat z chlebem, warzywami i innymi rzeczami.  
-Dzisiaj zrobię wam kanapki. Dla każdego po jednej – uśmiechnął się.  
-Te same, co kiedyś? - spytał Chris.  
-Inne – odparł DJ – nowa receptura. Będzie wam smakować.  
Wziął nóż i zaczął z niewiarygodną sprawnością kroić chleb. Potem równie szybko zaczął nakładać na niego różne składniki. Nie minęło nawet 5 minut, zanim, kilkadziesiąt malutkich kanapeczek było gotowych. DJ zszedł ze sceny i zaczął wszystkich częstować, w tym Chrisa. Ten zjadł kanapkę i wybałuszył oczy.  
-DJ, to jest świetne! Nigdy w życiu nie jadłem niczego smaczniejszego!  
Po chwili kolejne osoby z widowni zaczęły podzielać ten pogląd.  
-W porządku – powiedział Chris. - Mam już wyniki dla was. Ostatnie miejsce zajmuje Scott! Trzecie miejsce... Anna Maria! Drugie miejsce B... i pierwsze DJ. Oznacza to, że Leniwe Sansy otrzymują jeden punkt, Szalone Papyrusy dwa, Walczące Undyne trzy i Nieśmiałe Alphys cztery. W drugiej serii dzisiaj zaprezentują się, w tej kolejności: Beardo, Harold, Gwen i Izzy. Zapraszam na scenę Beardo!  
Po chwili Beardo stanął na środku sceny. Bez żadnego przywitania zaczął naśladować różne dźwięki. Robił tak przez około trzy minuty, po czym skończył, ukłonił się i zszedł ze sceny.  
-Ok... - powiedział zdezorientowany Chris – to było dziwne, ale ciekawe.

_Beardo, WU: (Naśladuje więcej dźwięków)_

-Teraz Harold! - zawołał Chris.  
Harold wszedł na scenę. Był bez niczego.  
-Mam nadzieję, ze nie masz zamiaru beatboxować? To też się liczy jako muzyka!  
-A Beardo? Jego się nie liczyło?  
-Yyyy... Nie. Nie liczyło się. To masz coś ciekawego?  
-Chciałem wam powiedzieć nieco ciekawostek naukowych – powiedział Harold i odchrząknął – gdyby Słońce było czarną dziurą, miałoby promień 3 cm...  
-NIEEEEE! Harold! Przestań! - zawołał Chris.  
Ale Harold nie przestał. Mówił dalej i nie przerwał, aż Chris nie zawołał Szefa na pomoc. Wtedy sam uciekł ze sceny.  
-No, ja myślę – mruknął Chris. Część widowni również gwizdała, tupała i w inny sposób wyrażała swoje niezadowolenie. - Następna... Gwen!  
Na scenę weszła Gwen, trzymając sztalugę i farby.  
-Będziesz malowała? - spytał Chris.  
-Tak – odparła Gwen, postawiła sztalugę i od razu zaczęła malować.  
Malowała bardzo szybko, stojąc tak, żeby ani Chris, ani pozostali uczestnicy z tyłu nie widzieli, co maluje. Kiedy skończyła, obróciła się, pokazując wszystkim swoje dzieło. Chris pochylił się, żeby lepiej zobaczyć.  
-Czy to... - zamarł.  
-Tak, to właśnie to.  
Obraz przedstawiał, jak żywą, zatopioną 3 lata temu Wawanakwę.  
-Nieźle, Gwen. Naprawdę nieźle – powiedział Chris – mogę to zachować?  
Gwen bez słowa wręczyła mu płótno.  
-Wspaniale – powiedział Chris – i ostatnia na dziś zawodniczka to... Izzy!  
Izzy wbiegła na scenę, zrobiła trzy fikołki, upadła na twarz i natychmiast się zerwała.  
-Założę się, że Szef mnie nie pokona w walce wręcz! - zawołała.  
Część osób wstrzymało oddech, część nie – wiedzieli, że Izzy faktycznie jest do tego zdolna.  
-Robiłaś to już nie raz – powiedział Chris – ale czemu nie. SZEFIE!  
Na scenę wszedł Szef. Nie zmienił stroju, ale wszyscy wiedzieli, że tak ubrany jest tak samo groźny jak kiedy ma wygodniejsze ubrania.  
Izzy natychmiast rzuciła się na Szefa. Ten stanął i zaczął się bronić. Przez kilkanaście sekund uderzali się w ręce z błyskawiczną szybkością. Nic nie wskazywało na to, żeby coś się zmieniło w najbliższym czasie.  
Nagle Izzy szarpnęła ręką bardziej i spoliczkowała Szefa. Ten na moment stracił koncentrację, co Izzy natychmiast wykorzystała i kopnęła go w jądra. Szef się skulił i złapał się tam, gdzie go kopnęła. Wtedy Izzy podskoczyła, jakby zawisła na moment w powietrzu... po czym wymierzyła Szefowi potężnego kopniaka w głowę. Szef odleciał na kilka metrów i zemdlał.  
Cała widownia patrzyła na to bez słów, z opadniętymi szczękami i przerażeniem w oczach. Również Chris nie wierzył w to, co zobaczył.  
-Izzy... Czy on na pewno to przeżyje? - wyjąkał w końcu.  
-Oczywiście! Kopnęłam go odpowiednio, na pewno nie umrze, ale będzie leżał długo. Sama wymyśliłam tą taktykę, działa na wszystkich mężczyzn! - pochwaliła się Izzy.  
Chris otrząsnął się i spojrzał na notatnik.  
-Mam już wyniki tej rundy! Ostatnie miejsce, za zanudzenie mnie niemal na śmierć, Harold! Trzecie miejsce, za dość specyficzny pokaz, Beardo! Drugie miejsce... Gwen! Ten obraz jet świetny, ale Izzy jest tutaj niekwestionowanym zwycięzcą. A zatem, w obecnej chwili Leniwe Sansy mają pięć punktów, Szalone Papyrusy tylko trzy, Walczące Undyne też pięć, a Nieśmiałe Alphys aż siedem! To wszystko na dzisiaj, możecie wrócić do domków. I pamiętajcie, jutro o tej samej porze druga runda!

**Obóz Quantanaka, amfiteatr, 29 września 2017, godz. 19.00**

-I już mamy drugi dzień walki! - uśmiechnął się Chris do drużyn, znowu zgromadzonych w amfiteatrze – zasady znacie, nie będę ich znowu powtarzać. Tak więc!... W trzeciej serii zaprezentują się Ezekiel, Shawn, Noah i Lindsay! Zapraszam Ezekiela!  
Na scenę wyszedł Ezekiel z dwoma tarczami i dwoma łukami ze strzałami przewieszonymi przez ramię. Postawił tarcze obok siebie po jednej stronie sceny i sam stanął po drugiej.  
-Chciałbym rzucić wyzwanie łucznicze dowolnej osobie z was! Niech Chris wybierze dla mnie przeciwnika!  
-Dowolnej osobie, powiadasz? - powtórzył Chris, zmrużył oczy i uśmiechnął się – a co byś powiedział na... Zoey?  
-Mnie? - zdziwiła się Zoey.  
-Niech przyjdzie! - zawołał Ezekiel.  
Zoey zeszła z widowni i podeszła do Ezekiela. Chciała wziąć od niego łuk, ale przeszkodził jej wtedy Chris.  
-Chwila! Muszę sprawdzić, czy Ezekiel przypadkiem nie dał ci jakiegoś złego łuku.  
Wziął łuk i oglądał go przez chwilę, potem przyłożył jakieś urządzenie, potem jeszcze raz obejrzał, wyważył i podał Zoey. Ta wzięła go... I w momencie, kiedy go dotknęła, została potężnie porażona prądem. Upadła na podłogę.  
-Co ty zrobiłeś?! - krzyknęli Mike i Ezekiel.  
-Chciałem lekko naelektryzować łuk, żeby ją rozproszyć – odparł Chris – no wiecie, Ezekiel nigdy nie miałby szans z Zoey... Ale przysięgam, że nie naelektryzowałem go AŻ TAK bardzo!  
Zoey podniosła się, po czym powoli wstała.  
-Nic ci nie jest? - zawołał Mike z widowni.  
-Nie, czemu miałoby coś być?  
-No wiesz, zostałaś porażona prądem...  
-E, prąd... Nic mi nie zrobił. Możemy zaczynać?  
-Jasne – powiedział Chris. Ezekiel był już gotowy.  
Zoey stanęła naprzeciwko tarczy i przygotowała się do strzału. Na znak dany przez Chrisa oboje wystrzelili. Ezekiel kompletnie chybił, Zoey trafiła w sam środek tarczy, po czym automatycznie powtórzyła to jeszcze dwa razy. Tymczasem Ezekiel spróbował posłać drugą strzałę... Ta poleciała i wbiła się w deski sceny tuż przed Chrisem.  
-Dość! - zawołał Chris – Ezekiel, jesteś niebezpieczny. To koniec twojego pokazu.  
Ezekiel spuścił głowę i zebrał swoje rzeczy. Zoey wróciła na swoje miejsce... A raczej wskoczyła prosto ze sceny.  
-Następny, Shawn!  
Na scenę wszedł Shawn z kilkoma manekinami. Ustawił je dookoła siebie.  
-Dzisiaj pokażę wam, jak możecie powstrzymać zombie, gdyby na was kiedyś napadły.

_Jasmine, LS: Przez 2 lata próbowałam mu udowodnić, że zombie nie istnieją, potem przez rok się do tego przyzwyczaiłam. Niech inni się tym martwią, nie ja._

Shawn zaczął walczyć z manekinami. Nie było to trudne, gdyż manekiny się nie ruszały, ale widać było, że Shawn ma bardzo dobrze opanowaną technikę. Nie minęły 3 minuty, a manekiny leżały w kawałkach na ziemi.  
-No nieźle – powiedział Chris – bardzo technicznie i szybko. Gratuluję. Następny... Noah!  
Na scenę wszedł Noah z książką.  
-Pokażę wam, że potrafię się skoncentrować, choćby cały świat postanowił mnie rozproszyć. - powiedział i zaczął czytać książkę.  
-No dobra... Ej, widownia, rozpraszajcie go! Macie 5 minut. - zawołał Chris.  
Wszyscy rzucili się do rozpraszania Noah. Stosowali najróżniejsze taktyki, ale Noah pozostał niewzruszony. W ten sposób minęły 4 minuty i 45 sekund. Nagle ktoś zawołał:  
-Ej, Noah! Emma przyjechała!  
-Naprawdę? - zerwał się Noah i odrzucił książkę – gdzie?  
-Nigdzie – powiedział Chris – zostałeś oszukany. Ale nieźle ci szło.  
-Który to? - zawołał rozgniewany Noah.  
-Ja – pomachał Geoff zza kulis – wiedziałem, że to zadziała.  
Noah wywrócił oczami.  
-I na sam koniec... Lindsay!  
Na scenę weszła Lindsay w jakiejś nowej kreacji, której nikt wcześniej nie widział (poza Tylerem pewnie).  
-Postanowiłam wam się pokazać w swojej najnowszej sukni, jak wam się podoba? - pisnęła.  
-Robisz ze swojego występu pokaz mody? - zdziwił się Chris – to nie jest talent... Chyba że sama to zrobiłaś.  
-Oczywiście że sama! - zawołała oburzona Lindsay – ostatnio nie mam za grosz zaufania do tych wszystkich projektantów!  
-W takim razie, nieźle – powiedział Chris – mam już wyniki dla tej serii.  
-Naprawdę? - zainteresowała się Lindsay.  
-Tak, naprawdę – powiedział Chris – czwarte miejsce... Ezekiel. Ten pokaz to była porażka. Trzecie miejsce... Noah. To było niezłe, ale ci nie wyszło. Drugie miejsce... Lindsay, fajna kreacja, ale nie pokazałaś nam nic więcej. Niemniej, przynajmniej jesteś dobrą modelką. I wygrywa Shawn, za technikę. Zatem Leniwe Sansy przed ostatnią rundą mają siedem punktów, Szalone Papyrusy sześć, Walczące Undyne dziewięć, a Nieśmiałe Alphys osiem. Nie ma czasu na przedłużanie, czas na ostatnią rundę. Wystąpią w niej Owen, Geoff, Beth i Leonard, w tej właśnie kolejności. Zapraszam Owena! I zejdź już z tej sceny, Lindsay.  
Lindsay zeszła ze sceny, a na scenę wszedł Owen. Prowadził przed sobą wózek, tak jak DJ. Kiedy go odsłonił, pokazało się jedzenie. Dużo jedzenia. Świeżego, nieświeżego i zepsutego.  
-Założę się, że dam radę to wszystko zjeść.  
-Zaczynasz – Chris skinął głową.  
Owen zaczął wpychać w siebie jedzenie. Widać było, że część widowni powątpiewa w sukces – nawet jeśli to był Owen, to jedzenia było po prostu za dużo, poza tym nie było pierwszej jakości. A jednak... Owen dał radę zjeść wszystko i nawet nie zwymiotować. Wprawdzie zataczał się nieprzytomnie, ale dał radę.  
-Teraz Geoff! - zawołał Chris, nie komentując pokazu Owena.  
Geoff wjechał na scenę na deskorolce. Zatrzymał się i złapał deskę.  
-5 lat temu miałem w którymś wyzwaniu pokazać, jak jeżdżę na desce. Wtedy jednak tamta mi się złamała, więc pokażę to dzisiaj.  
Zaczął jeździć po scenie i wykonywać różne triki. Zaskakujące było, że udawały mu się, chociaż na scenie nie było żadnych ramp ani innych tego typu obiektów. Nagle przy skoku deska mu się wyślizgnęła i poleciała w stronę widowni, a Geoff upadł z dużą prędkością na twarz.  
-Au... - jęknął.  
-Geoff! - zawołała Bridgette.  
-No cóż... chyba coś nie wyszło - powiedział Chris i wzruszył ramionami. - zejdź ze sceny. Niech wejdzie Beth!  
Na scenę weszła Beth, trzymająca te swoje dwa płonące patyki.  
-Pf, ostatnio nawet nie potrafiłaś ich złapać – rzuciła Heather.  
-Ale się nauczyłam! I znacznie więcej – odpowiedziała Beth.  
-No dobra... - powiedział Chris – zaczynaj.  
Beth zaczęła kręcić kijami. Faktycznie szło jej nieźle. Potem zaczęło jej iść jeszcze lepiej, kiedy zaczęła je podrzucać i łapać. Potem złapała jeden kij językiem, włożyła drugi do ust, potrzymała chwilę, po czym wyciągnęła, nadal płonący. Potem się ukłoniła i wyszła. Widownia zaczęła klaskać.  
-I ostatni ze wszystkich... Leonard!  
Na scenę wszedł Leonard.  
-Postanowiłem pokazać wam dzisiaj prawdziwą magię – ogłosił, po czym zaczął coś mamrotać, zamachał 3 razy patykiem, który trzymał (aka różdżką) i... nic. Skrzywił się, wymamrotał coś innego... i znowu nic. Powtórzył próby jeszcze kilka razy, ale nic nie wyszło.  
-Dość! - zawołał Chris – znudziłeś mnie już. W czasie, kiedy robiłeś... eeeee.... to, co robiłeś, spisałem już wyniki i dostajesz czwarte miejsce! To było zupełne nic! Trzecie miejsce... Geoff. Nie wyszło ci, ale to było coś. Drugie miejsce... Owen. To było bardzo trudne, szanuję. Ale pierwsze miejsce dla Beth. A to oznacza, że mamy ostateczne wyniki wyzwania w tym tygodniu! Zobaczmy... Wygrywają... - Chris przewrócił kilka kartek, po czym nagle zbladł. Przeliczył wyniki jeszcze raz i zbladł jeszcze bardziej - ...wszyscy?  
-Co??? - zawołali wszyscy.  
-Tak – powiedział Chris – wszystkie drużyny mają po 10 punktów. A to oznacza... że potrzebujemy dogrywki. Ale nie mam pomysłu na nią... Jeszcze nie mam. Zgłoście się jutro o 9 pod jadalnią, to wam ogłoszę dogrywkę. To wszystko. Wracajcie.  
Wszyscy wyszli, rozmawiając ze sobą o zaistniałej sytuacji. Było głośno.

**Obóz Quantanaka, 30 września 2017, godz. 9.00**

Rano było zimno.  
Po raz pierwszy od przybycia obozowiczów na Quantanakę jesień zdawała się wypierać lato. Nie było rzeczywiście aż tak zimno, ale wiał silny wiatr, który mocno szeleścił wśród drzew w pobliskim lesie. Nikt się tym jednak szczególnie nie przejmował... Albo dobra, przejmowali się, bo Chrisa jeszcze nie było, a nikt nie był ubrany odpowiednio na tą pogodę. W końcu jednak Chris przyszedł.  
-Mam już styl dogrywki – powiedział – przede wszystkim, drużyny zostaną doraźnie połączone... w sensie, że dogrywkę będą robić dwie pary drużyn razem. Postanowiłem, że Leniwe Sansy będą działać razem z Nieśmiałymi Alphys, a Szalone Papyrusy z Walczącymi Undyne. Przygotujecie na dziś wieczorem, dokładnie na 22, po jednym występie muzycznym na parę drużyn. Tak, tym razem ma być już muzycznie. Ma to być zespół muzyczny, w którym będzie przynajmniej po jednym członku każdej drużyny. A, no i piosenka musi mieć tekst. Wszystko jasne?  
Uczestnicy popatrzyli na siebie, po czym wzruszyli ramionami.  
-To super – powiedział Chris – dostaniecie tablety z połączeniem z internetem. ALE będziecie mogli włączyć tylko YouTube i tylko 3 piosenki na nim. Jak już wybierzecie, zgłoście się do mnie, a załatwię wam wszystkie nuty i inne tego typu pierdoły. Jasne?

**Obóz Quantanaka, 30 września 2017, godz. 11.00**

Jak dotąd obie pary drużyn zmarnowały po dwie piosenki i żadna nie przeszła akceptacji.  
U Szalonych Papyrusów i Walczących Undyne po jednej wykorzystali Heather i Alejandro. Oboje się nadal kłócili, czyja opcja jest lepsza, reszta Walczących Undyne twierdziła, że obie są beznadziejne, a Szalone Papyrusy żądały dostępu do tableta, żeby oni mogli wykorzystać ostatnią szansę. Tablet przechodził z rąk do rąk, wyrywany przez kolejne osoby. W końcu trafił do Justina.

_Justin, WU: Jeżeli chcę być modelem, muszę się pokazać światu. Aby się pokazać światu... w sumie już się pokazuję, ale żeby pokazać się lepiej, potrzebuję odpowiedniej piosenki._

Niewiele myśląc, Justin wpisał w wyszukiwarkę tytuł i włączył film.  
-EJ! - zawołali wszyscy – kto ci pozwolił?  
-Sam sobie pozwoliłem – odparł Justin – posłuchajcie tego.  
Wszyscy zebrali się, żeby słuchać. Piosenka była znana, więc po chwili się odsunęli.  
-No dobra, a masz jakiś dobry plan na to? - zapytała Scarlett.  
-Owszem, mam – odpowiedział Justin – posłuchajcie...  
Po chwili opowiedział wszystkim swój plan.

_Heather, WU: Nie jestem przekonana do tego pomysłu... Ale skoro już zmarnował tą piosenkę, to chyba musimy ją zaakceptować._

_Harold, SP: Nasze drużyny mają mnie i Justina. Tamci mają Trenta i Cody'ego. Tamci zajmują się muzyką, ja tylko beatboxuję, a Justin... od czasu Porażkowych Braci nie ma kontaktu z muzyką. Kurczę._

Tymczasem u Leniwych Sansów i Nieśmiałych Alphys sytuacja wyglądała podobnie. Tutaj jednak nie wyrywano sobie tableta, żeby użyć ostatniej piosenki. Tablet trzymała i pilnowała Courtney, która sama nie miała pomysłu na piosenkę. W końcu po tablet zgłosiła się Dawn.

_Dawn, LS: Aury czy nie, po coś zniknęły tamtego wieczoru. Musiały mi przekazać jakiś sygnał... Który muszę spełnić. A sygnały aury najłatwiej się spełnia poprzez muzykę. Kogo ja tam wtedy zobaczyłam? Mike, Cody, Dave, Sierra, Izzy, Trent, Courtney i Scott... Chwila... Trent i Courtney mieli podobne sygnały, co nie?_  
Dawn szybko wpisała coś i puściła. Ta piosenka była trochę mniej znana, więc wszyscy się przysłuchiwali.  
-To... To jest dobre – stwierdziła Courtney po skończeniu piosenki – tylko czy jesteśmy w stanie to wykonać?  
Dawn uśmiechnęła się.  
-Jesteśmy, o ile potrafisz jednocześnie grać na skrzypcach i śpiewać.  
-Potrafię, a co?  
-No to załatwione. Podzielimy to tak... - Dawn zaczęła szeptać.

Od tego momentu oba zespoły zaczęły solidnie ćwiczyć. Były zgrzyty, np. Trent musiał się przestawić z gitary akustycznej na basową, a Ella śpiewać ostrzej niż zazwyczaj. Chris dał dodatkowe punkty Walczącym Undyne i Szalonym Papyrusom za nieużywanie żadnych instrumentów, dzięki czemu nie musiał ich organizować. Z drugiej strony, wiedział, że to ryzykowne. Niemniej, zawodnicy spędzili całą sobotę, przygotowując się do dogrywki.

**Obóz Quantanaka, amfiteatr, 30 września 2017, godz. 22.00**

-Panie i panowie – zapowiedział Chris – nie będę robić tutaj cyrków, ponieważ wszyscy wiemy, o co chodzi. Zespół, który wygra, podzieli po połowie nagrody przypadające na pierwsze dwa miejsca. Zespół, który przegra... wyśle obie swoje drużyny na eliminację! Ale wyeliminują tylko jednego z was. Będziecie eliminować razem. To chyba wszystko. Najpierw... drużyny Walczących Undyne i Szalonych Papyrusów!  
Na scenę wyszli Justin, Harold, Beardo i Alejandro. Tylko oni trzej. Dodatkowo światło kontrolował B. Justin nie miał na sobie koszulki.  
Alejandro zaczął śpiewać. Pozostali zaczęli robić efekty perkusyjne.  
Śpiewali „Don't Worry, Be Happy”

♪  
(Alejandro) Here's a little song I wrote  
You might want to sing it note for note  
Don't worry, be happy  
In every life we have some trouble  
When you worry you make it double  
Don't worry, be happy

Don't worry, be happy now  
Don't worry  
Be happy  
Don't worry, be happy now  
Don't worry  
Be happy  
Don't worry, be happy

Ain't got no place to lay your head  
Somebody came and took your bed  
Don't worry, be happy  
The landlord say your rent is late  
He may have to litigate  
Don't worry, be happy

Look at me I'm happy  
Don't worry  
Be happy  
Here I give you my phone number  
When you worry call me  
I'll make you happy  
Don't worry, be happy

Ain't got no cash, ain't got no style  
Ain't got no girl to make you smile  
But don't worry, be happy  
'Cause when you worry  
Your face will frown  
And that will bring everybody down  
So don't worry, be happy

Don't worry, be happy now  
Don't worry  
Be happy  
Don't worry, be happy  
Don't worry  
Be happy  
Don't worry, be happy  
Don't worry, don't worry, don't do it, be happy  
Put a smile on your face  
Don't bring everybody down like this  
Don't worry, it will soon past  
Whatever it is  
Don't worry, be happy  
I'm not worry,I'm happy  
♫

_Alejandro, WU: Tak, moim zdaniem to była rozpaczliwa próba Justina ocalenia swojej reputacji jako modela, którego kochają kobiety. Moim zdaniem to nie wyjdzie._

-Całkiem nieźle – powiedział Chris – minimalistycznie, ale odwaliliście dobrą robotę. Ciekawe, czy Leniwe Sansy i Nieśmiałe Alphys zdołają was pokonać.

_Alejandro, WU: Chociaż może..._

Przy pulpicie sterującym dźwiękiem i światłem Cameron zmienił B. Na scenę weszli: Courtney ze skrzypcami i mikrofonie przymocowanym do ucha, Trent z gitarą basową, Cody z keyboardem, Gwen z pałeczkami perkusyjnymi oraz Dawn, Zoey i Ella. Gwen usiadła przy perkusji ustawionej w międzyczasie przez Szefa z tyłu, Trent, Dawn, Zoey i Ella stanęli przy mikrofonach (dziewczyny z jednej strony, razem, Trent z drugiej), Cody ustawił się z keyboardem i usiadł, Courtney przygotowała się.  
-Zanosi się na coś większego – mruknął Chris.  
W tym momencie wiatr wzmógł się i przeleciał przez amfiteatr, szumiąc i szeleszcząc.  
-Cudownie – szepnęła Dawn.  
Czmeron zgasił światło.  
Po chwili Cody zaczął grać. Po kolejnej chwili Courtney zaczęła śpiewać.  
Śpiewali „Bring Me To Life”.

♪  
(Courtney) How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
Leading you down into my core  
Where I've become so numb  
Without a soul  
(Zoey, Dawn, Ella) Without  
(Courtney) My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home

(Trent) Wake me up  
(Courtney) Wake me up inside  
(Trent) I can't wake up  
(Courtney) Wake me up inside  
(Trent) Save me  
(Courtney) Call my name and save me from the dark

(Trent) Wake me up  
(Zoey, Dawn, Ella, Courtney) Bid my blood to run  
(Trent) I can't wake up  
(Zoey, Dawn, Ella, Courtney) Before I come undone  
(Trent) Save me  
(Courtney) Save me from the nothing I've become

Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
(Zoey, Dawn, Ella) Ooooooooooooo  
(Courtney) Breathe into me and   
(Zoey, Dawn, Ella) Make me real  
(Courtney) Make me real  
Bring me  
(Zoey, Dawn, Ella) Me  
(Courtney) To life

(Trent) Wake me up  
(Courtney) Wake me up inside  
(Trent) I can't wake up  
(Courtney) Wake me up inside  
(Trent) Save me  
(Courtney) Call my name and save me from the dark

(Trent) Wake me up  
(Zoey, Dawn, Ella, Courtney) Bid my blood to run  
(Trent) I can't wake up  
(Zoey, Dawn, Ella, Courtney) Before I come undone  
(Trent) Save me  
(Courtney) Save me from the  
(Zoey, Dawn, Ella, Courtney) Nothing I've become

(Zoey, Dawn, Ella) Bring me to life  
(Trent) I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
(Zoey, Dawn, Ella) Bring me to life

(Zoey, Dawn, Ella, Courtney) Frozen inside   
(Courtney) Without your touch, without your love  
(Zoey, Dawn, Ella) Your love  
(Courtney) Darling   
(Zoey, Dawn, Ella, Courtney) Only you   
(Courtney) Are the life   
(Zoey, Dawn, Ella) Life  
(Courtney) Among the dead

(Trent) All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
Keep in the dark but you were there in front of me  
(Courtney) I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
(Zoey, Dawn, Ella, Courtney) Got to open my eyes to everything  
(Trent) Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul  
(Courtney) Don't let me die here   
(Trent) There must be something more  
(Courtney) Bring me to life

(Trent) Wake me up  
(Zoey, Dawn, Ella, Courtney) Wake me up inside  
(Trent) I can't wake up  
(Zoey, Dawn, Ella, Courtney) Wake me up inside  
(Trent) Save me  
(Courtney) Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Trent) Wake me up  
(Zoey, Dawn, Ella, Courtney) Bid my blood to run  
(Trent) I can't wake up  
(Zoey, Dawn, Ella, Courtney) Before I come undone  
(Trent) Save me  
(Courtney) Save me from the   
(Zoey, Dawn, Ella, Courtney) Nothing I've become

(Zoey, Dawn, Ella) Bring me to life  
(Trent) I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
(Courtney) Bring me to life  
Bring me to life  
♫

Po tym nastała cisza.  
Trent i Courtney spojrzeli na siebie, po czym na Chrisa. Zoey, Dawn i Ella popatrzyły na siebie, po czym również spojrzały na Chrisa. Harold, Beardo i Justin patrzyli na Chrisa z nadzieją. Alejandro również patrzył na Chrisa.  
Ale bez nadziei.  
W końcu Chris się odezwał.  
-Wygrywają Leniwe Saney i Nieśmiałe Alphys.  
Nic więcej.

_Alejandro, WU: Albo i nie._

Ale nikt nie zaczął świętować. Sytuacja była jakby zbyt poważna... Albo po prostu wykonanie zespołu było tak dobre.

_Gwen, NA: W każdym razie, poruszyliśmy serca wszystkich. Nawet Chrisa._

 

**Obóz Quantanaka, hotel spa, 30 września 2017, godz. 22.30**

Drzwi do hotelu gwałtownie się otwarły. Courtney i Trent wnieśni na rękach Dawn, za nimi weszła cała drużyna Leniwych Sansów. Wszyscy byli szczęśliwi i gratulowali Dawn, która doprowadziła do tego.  
Dawn również się cieszyła. Spojrzała pod siebie, na Trenta i Courtney... Jej oczy zabłysły. Przez krótką chwilę, dosłownie sekundę, ujrzała aury Trenta i Courtney. Nadal były wielkie i krwistoczerwone... ale tam, gdzie aury się zbliżały do siebie, kolor nagle łagodniał. Po chwili aury znowu zniknęły, ale dla Dawn to było wystarczająco.

_Dawn, LS: TAK! To jest to, co mam robić! Muszę zmienić aury, które widziałam na początku września, wtedy mi się pokażą z powrotem. Ale która z tych aur jest kluczowa?_

 

**Obóz Quantanaka, 1 października 2017, godz. 12.00**

Leniwe Sansy i Nieśmiałe Alphys nie miały większych problemów z podziałem nagród. Postanowiono, że ósemka, która była bezpośrednio zaangażowana w występ, czyli Courtney, Trent, Cody, Gwen, Zoey, Dawn, Ella i Cameron, otrzyma na następny tydzień hotel spa. Chris nie miał nic przeciwko temu, aby 16 osób otrzymało nagrodę w postaci jednego dnia dobrego jedzenia, ponieważ stwierdził, że hotel i tak jest droższy.  
Większy problem miały Szalone Papyrusy i Walczące Undyne. Ci drudzy zamówili sobie na niedzielę jedzenie wygrane w poprzednim tygodniu i wcale nie zamierzali podzielić się z Szalonymi Papyrusami. Co więcej, w ogóle nie chcieli rozmawiać o głosowaniu. Z drugiej strony, Walczące Undyne zebrali się przy obiedzie i zaczęli dyskutować.  
-Słuchajcie, sprawa jest prosta – powiedziała Heather – nas jest trzynaście, a ich tylko dwanaście. Możemy wybierać graczy z obu drużyn, więc... trzynaście głosów to większość. Jeżeli jednomyślnie zagłosujemy na jedną osobę z Szalonych Papyrusów, mamy pewność, że to ona wyleci. Jasne?  
Wszyscy potwierdzili. Faktycznie, Walczące Undyne miały przewagę liczebną i taka strategia była bezbłędna.  
-Musimy tylko ustalić, kogo chcemy usunąć – kontynuowała Heather – proponuję... - wyszeptała imię. Pozostali pokiwali głowami. W pobliskich krzakach coś zaszeleściło.  
-Co to było? - wystraszył się Shawn.  
-Pójdę sprawdzić – zaoferował Alejandro. Wstał i poszedł w krzaki. Znalazł tam... Duncana. - O ty gnido, podsłuchiwałeś?!! - zawołał głośno, po czym wyszeptał konspiracyjnie – mam dla ciebie ofertę, której nie możesz odrzucić.  
-Ja? Ja tylko sobie tutaj siedzę – odparł równie głośno Duncan, po czym wyszeptał – Jeżeli pozwoli ona wyeliminować kogoś z twojej drużyny, to czemu nie.  
-Nieważne. Mamy tutaj ważne i tajne zebranie, więc lepiej sobie idź – powiedział Alejandro, po czym nachylił się do ucha Duncana i coś wyszeptał. Ten kiwnął głową.  
-No dobra, jak tak bardzo ci zależy... - Duncan wstał i odszedł w kierunku domku Szalonych Papyrusów. Zebrał całą drużynę i zaczął im coś tłumaczyć.

_Duncan, SP: Alejandro mógł próbowac mnie nabrać... Ale i tak musielibyśmy zagrać tak samo. Wszystko teraz zależy od Alejandro... Cholera. Nie lubię zostawiać wszystkiego akurat w JEGO rekach._

 

**Obóz Quantanaka, ognisko, 1 października 2017, godz. 21.45**

Przy ognisku siedziały drużyny Szalonych Papyrusów i Walczących Undyne. Patrzyli na siebie wrogo. Walczące Undyne uśmiechali się złośliwie. Do ogniska podszedł Chris z talerzem z 24 piankami.  
-Jak nastroje? - spytał.  
-Całkiem niezłe – powiedziała LeShawna, mrużąc oczy.  
-Za chwilę się przekonamy. Obie drużyny oddały już swoje głosy. Za chwilę wręczę wam pianki... poza jedną osobą. Ta osoba uda się do Portu Wstydu, wejdzie do Teleportarium Przegranych i dokładnie o 22 zostanie usunięty z Quantanaki... i już nie wróci. No, mam nadzieję, że wszystko jasne. - powiedział Chris i chwycił pianki - Zobaczmy... na 25 osób tu zgromadzonych, aż 23 nie otrzymały żadnych głosów. Pianki idą do... Anny Marii, Mike'a, Scarlett, Heather, LeShawny, Katie, Sadie, Shawna, Harolda, Bridgette, Tylera, Alejandro, B, Staci, Lightninga, Beardo, Leonarda, Rodney'a, Samey, Lindsay, Beth, Sierry i Sama.  
Cała dwudziestka trójka złapała swoje pianki. Bez pianek zostali jedynie Duncan i Justin. Duncan nie pokazywał żadnych emocji, Justin uśmiechał się.  
-Jak można było się spodziewać, głosy podzieliły się liczbowo 12 do 13 – powiedział Chris – ale chyba nie do końca tak, jak niektórzy się spodziewają. Ostatnią piankę otrzymuje... Duncan.  
-Co?! - zawołał Justin z niedowierzaniem – Jak to? Przecież... nas jest więcej. Musi być jakiś błąd!  
-Nie, Justin – powiedział Chris – system się nie myli. Otrzymałeś 13 głosów i niedługo się dowiesz, kto na ciebie zagłosował.  
-Co? - zawołał Duncan – przegrani widzą, jak oddaliśmy głosy?  
-Tak – uśmiechnął się dumnie Chris – to dla zwiększenia dawki akcji w podsumowaniach. Właśnie! Jutro jest pierwsze podsumowanie! Ale będzie zabawa! A ty, Justin, będziesz jednym z jego bohaterów!

_Alejandro, WU: Justin zobaczy głosy? Ale się nie skontaktuje z Heather, prawda?_

-Wolałbym zostać tutaj – mruknął sarkastycznie Justin.  
-Teraz już tego nie zmienisz – powiedział Chris – no, pospiesz się. Teleportarium Przegranych nie będzie czekać wiecznie!

**Obóz Quantanaka, Port Wstydu, 1 października 2017, godz. 21.58**

Justin wszedł do Teleportarium Przegranych i zamknął drzwi. Obie drużyny zebrały się w Porcie Wstydu, aby na niego patrzeć.  
-Jak się dowiem, kto z naszej drużyny zagłosował na mnie, zemszczę się! - zagroził Justin.  
-Możesz mieć do tego okazję szybciej, niż się spodziewasz – powiedział Chris – Studio Podsumowań utrzymuje comiesięczny kontakt z Quantanaką!  
-Wspaniale – mruknął Justin – teraz mnie już stąd zabierzcie.  
W tym momencie wybiła 22. Teleportarium rozbłysło światłem i po chwili Justin zniknął.  
-Przynajmniej teraz drużyny są równe – powiedział Harold.  
-Wolałbym mieć liczebnego boosta – odparł Sam.

**Toronto, Plan Totalnej Porażki, 2 października 2017, godz. 4.00**

Teleportarium błysnęło i pojawił się Justin. Przez chwilę rozglądał się rozkojarzony, po czym podniósł głowę. W tym momencie zaczęły się wyświetlać głosy.

_Alejandro, WU: Drogi Justinie, właśnie cię sprzedaję Szalonym Papyrusom. Jesteś ceną, jaką poświęcam, aby utrzeć nosa Heather... no i tobie przy okazji. Jak się z tym czujesz?_

_Anna Maria, SP: Ja tam nawet nie wiem, który to ten Justin, kazali zagłosować, to głosuję._

_B, WU: (podnosi kartkę z napisem „Głosuję na Duncana”)_

_Beardo, WU: (nadaje Morse'em „Głosuję na Duncana”)_

_Beth, SP: Tak, Justin! Nie pójdziesz zbyt daleko w tej grze, dzięki mnie!_

_Bridgette, SP: Wybacz, Justin. Strategia._

_Duncan, SP: Alejandro cię sprzedał... albo i nie. Tak czy siak muszę na ciebie zagłosować, Justinie._

_Harold, SP: Justin, twój popis w czasie dogrywki nie był najlepszy. Jak już pojedziesz do domu to trochę poćwicz._

_Heather, WU: Duncan, zostałeś wybrany, bo jesteś najgroźniejszym z Szalonych Papyrusów. Nie masz nic na swoją obronę. Pa pa!_

_Justin, WU: Mój głos idzie na Duncana. Zgodnie z ustaleniami drużynowymi._

_Katie, WU: Popatrz, Sadie! Głosuję na Duncana!  
Sadie, WU: (na zewnątrz) Właśnie powodujemy czyjąś eliminację!  
Katie i Sadie, WU, WU: IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!_

_Leonard, WU: Mój głos jak magia, usunie z gry Duncana! To się chyba nie zrymowało... więc to nie jest zaklęcie... Czy to się liczyło?_

_LeShawna, WU: Głosuję na Duncana. Heather ma rację. Mimo wszystko, dzisiaj MUSIMY zagrać jak drużyna._

_Lightning, SP: Głosuję na Sha-Justina! Nie będzie mi już dłużej stawał na drodze do sha-wygranej!_

_Lindsay, SP: Głosuję na... eee... Tyler, jak się nazywał, na którego miałam zagłosować?  
Tyler, SP: (na zewnątrz) Yyyy... Justin?  
Lindsay, SP: Tak! Głosuję na Justina... eee... Czy na pewno tak ustalaliśmy?  
Tyler, SP: (na zewnątrz) Tak.  
Lindsay, SP: Tak!_

_Mike, SP: Dzisiaj głosuję na Justina. Nie wiem nawet kto to, ważne, że jest z drugiej drużyny._

_Rodney, SP: Duncan powiedział, że Justin bardzo często rzuca dziewczyny... Jak możesz, Justin! Musisz odejść!_

_Sadie, WU: IIIIIIIIII, głosuję na Duncana! To jest naprawdę zabawne, Katie!  
Katie, WU: No wiem!  
Katie i Sadie, WU: IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!_

_Sam, WU: Siła naszej drużyny jest większa od siły tej drugiej drużyny. Więc to my im zadamy obrażenia. Dzisiaj, Duncan._

_Samey, SP: Głosuję na Justina. Bo tak._

_Scarlett, SP: W tym momencie zagłosowanie na Justina jest jedynym rozsądnym wyjściem... więc tak właśnie zrobię._

_Shawn, WU: Duncan jest twardym zawodnikiem. Takiego trzeba usunąć._

_Sierra, WU: Duncanie, powiadam ci, w końcu musisz odpaść wcześnie! I stanie się to dzisiaj, bo ja oddaję na ciebie swój głos!_

_Staci, WU: Mój wielki wujek mojej prapraprababci wynalazł głosowanie. Wcześniej ludzie po prostu się zabijali, a ten, kto przeżył, ustalał wszystko. Dzięki mojemu wielkiemu wujkowi mojej prapraprababci mogę dzisiaj zagłosować na Duncana. Dziękuję ci, mój wielki wujku mojej prapraprababci!_

_Tyler, SP: Głosuję na... yyy... Justina? Tak! Nie musiałem nawet pytać się Lindsay!_

-Więc to Alejandro zdradził? - mruknął Justin – mogłem się spodziewać. Moja zemsta będzie okrutna!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oryginały piosenek z dogrywki:  
> Don't Worry, Be Happy:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d-diB65scQU  
> Bring Me To Life:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3YxaaGgTQYM


	18. Podsumowanie I: Materiał na przegranego

**Toronto, Studio Podsumowań, 2 października 2017, godz. 19.00**

Do studia wszedł Don. Publiczność zaczęła klaskać. Don uśmiechał się – zgodnie z umową zawartą z Chrisem, co 4 tygodnie miał organizować Podsumowanie sezonu. Pamiętał jeszcze, jaki sukces odniosły Podsumowania Planu Totalnej Porażki i Totalnej Porażki w Trasie, toteż był zadowolony z tej umowy. Dodatkowo również dostawał okazję na podręczenie eks-uczestników.  
Studio wyglądało dokładnie tak samo, jak przed pięcioma laty – plan istotnie był opuszczony, a studio było integralną częścią planu – a od kiedy, zgodnie z umową sezonu, bramy planu były stale zamknięte, studio było jedyną drogą na zewnątrz. Z tego powodu oraz z faktu, że wszyscy przegrani trafiali bezpośrednio na plan i nie mogli trafić nigdzie indziej, przejście przez studio było konieczne do wydostania się na świat. A studio było otwarte tylko w czasie Podsumowań.  
Don usiadł po lewej stronie kanapy dla prowadzących (patrząc z perspektywy widza). Prawa strona była zasłonięta przez kurtynę, tak samo jak cała prawa część studia, gdzie zazwyczaj znajdowała się Galeria Gwiazd.  
-Panie i panowie, oficjalnie otwieram pierwsze w tym sezonie Podsumownie, a zarazem cały cykl Podsumowań! - ogłosił Don. Publiczność znowu zaklaskała. Don pozwolił oklaskom się wyciszyć, po czym zabrał głos – Na początek, pewne ogłoszenie. Jak zapewne wiecie, do mnie należał wybór mojej współprowadzącej. Miała to być dziewczyna z Wariackiego Wyścigu. A zatem wybrałem... - nagłym ruchem zerwał kurtynę obok siebie. Kurtyna spadła, odsłaniając... Kitty – Kitty! Radosną dziewczynę oraz siostrę Emmy, dziewczyny Noah!  
-Cześć wszystkim! - zawołała radośnie Kitty – Jak się cieszę, że mogę prowadzić dla was Podsumowanie!  
-Wiedziałem, że będzie najlepsza – Don mrugnął do widowni – ale brakuje nam czegoś jeszcze... Galerii Gwiazd! Ponieważ nie mamy żadnych osób, które by się nie zakwalifikowały do Plejady Dorosłych Gwiazd, nie mieliśmy jak wybierać byłych uczestników. Ale! Znaleźliśmy kilka osób, które są blisko związane z niektórymi uczestnikami sezonu. Kitty, czy byłabyś taka miła i zerwała kurtynę?  
-Oczywiście! - pisnęła Kitty, wyskoczyła z siedzenia, chwyciła kurtynę i pociągnęła. Kurtyna opadła, odsłaniając Galerię Gwiazd. Siedziało tam 5 osób, byli to kolejno: Emma, Brody, Tammy, Jose i Brady.  
-Wspomniana już Emma, dziewczyna Noah! - zawołał Don – Brody, bliski przyjaciel Geoffa i Bridgette! Tammy, dziewczyna Leonarda...  
-Nie jestem jego dziewczyną! - obraziła się Tammy. - Po prostu należymy do jednej gildii...  
-No cóż... - wzruszył ramionami Don – nie wiedziałem, bo też mnie to nie bardzo obchodziło. Dalej, Jose, brat Alejandro! Oraz Brady, chłopak Beth! Wow... Brody, Brady... Dopiero teraz zauważyłem, jakie macie podobne imiona.  
Brody i Brady spojrzeli na siebie, po czym roześmiali się.  
-Tak czy siak, nie przedłużając, czas zaprosić naszego pierwszego przegranego – Maxa! - ogłosił Don.  
-Max zawsze uważał się za geniusza zła. Niestety – albo stety – to, co robił, nigdy nie było ani genialne, ani złe – powiedziała Kitty.  
-Po raz pierwszy pojawił się w Totalnej Porażce na Wyspie Pahkitew – dodał Don – tam dotarł bardzo daleko, ponieważ tak mało robił, że właściwie nikt go nie zauważał... Przegrał właściwie przez widzimisię Chrisa, który był nieco rozdrażniony po akcji ze Scarlett.  
-W tym sezonie nie zaprezentował się zbyt dobrze – kontynuowała Kitty – w pierwszym wyzwaniu, dotyczącym mapy wyspy, zgłosił się do rysowania. Chciał sabotować inne drużyny, ale mu się nie udało. A dodatkowo okazało się, że nie ma zupełnie talentu artystycznego. Rozgniewana drużyna jednogłośnie usunęła go z wyspy.  
-Myślę, że powiedzieliśmy o nim już wystarczająco. Oto Max! - Don wskazał na wejście do studia.  
Do studia wszedł Max. Wyglądał na rozgniewanego – zapewne wynik 3 tygodni spędzonych na planie. Max usiadł na kanapie dla gości.  
-Witaj, Max – powiedział Don.  
-Wyglądasz na rozdrażnionego, co się stało? - spytała Kitty.  
-Też byś taka była, gdybyś spędziła przymusowo 3 tygodnie na jakimś głupim opustoszałym planie – warknął Max – po co tutaj przyszedłem? Żebyście roztrząsali przyczyny mojej porażki?  
-Między innymi – odparł Don.  
-To wam mogę od razu powiedzieć. Za wszystko obwiniam Scarlett. Koniec dyskusji – mruknął Max.  
-Obawiam się, że będziesz musiał nam powiedzieć coś więcej – uśmiechnął się Don – a zmusi cię do tego nasza stara dobra forma zabawy z przegranymi, czyli... Prawda albo Młotek!  
Na ekranie nad głowami prowadzących pojawiła się statuetka kobiety z zakrytymi oczami, trzymająca wagę i miecz... Po chwili statuetka została rozwalona przez młot.  
-Naprawdę musimy? - jęknęła Kitty.  
-Oczywiście, to nieodłączny element dobrego Podsumowania! - zawołał Don – widziałaś, jak dobre wyniki osiągał Geoff?  
-Ale potem z tego zrezygnował...  
-Bo Bridgette mu kazała.  
-Czy możecie już wrócić do mnie? - wtrącił się Max.  
-Tak, oczywiście – powiedziała Kitty – uprzedzam cię tylko, że jeśli teraz kłamiesz, prawdopodobnie zostaniesz uderzony przez wielki młot.  
-Oj tam, nie taki znowu wielki – odparł Don – wymieniłem młot Geoffa na mniejszy...  
W tym momencie spadł wielki młot, Don ledwo się uchylił. Kitty roześmiała się.  
-To było dobre! Powtórz to jeszcze raz! - zawołał Jose.  
-Zamknij się – mruknął Don – więc Max, powiedz nam, co tak naprawdę myślisz o Scarlett.  
-Przecież już powiedziałem! To idiotka – mruknął Max. Młot nie spadł.  
-Wow... Chris do dzisiaj jest przekonany, że, jak to kiedyś ujął „zmierzaliście prosto do Całuskowa” - odparł Don.  
-Nie obchodzi mnie, co myśli Chris – powiedział Max.  
-Jak wspominasz 3 tygodnie na Planie Totalnej Porażki? - spytała Kitty.  
-Beznadziejnie – odparł Max – nie było absolutnie nic do roboty.  
Młot spadł. Max uchylił się.  
-No dobra – przyznał – tam w końcu był drugi sezon, nie? Fajnie było obejrzeć te wszystkie miejsca.  
Brady zachichotał.  
-Przyznam się, że chciałbym być na twoim miejscu – powiedział do Maxa.  
-W sumie to bym się chętnie zamienił – powiedział Max – tam też jednak nie było AŻ tak ciekawie.  
-Powiedz mi, co myślisz o tych, co dołączyli do ciebie w czasie twojego uwięzienia? - zapytał Don.  
-Niezbyt ciekawe postacie – powiedział Max – ta Blaineley jest strasznie dziwna, a Amy... kiedy ją lepiej poznałem, stwierdziłem, że nie jest taka fajna. Wprawdzie jest zła, ale nie na tyle, żeby mi zaimponować.  
-Czy powiedziałbyś teraz, że wolisz Samey?  
-Nie bardzo. Nadal twierdzę, że Samey to chodząca porażka. Po prostu przekonałem się, że Amy się od niej pod tym względem nie różni.  
-Dziękujemy ci, Max – powiedziała Kitty – zdaje się, że musimy już zaprosić następnego gościa.  
-Nieszczególnie długo ze mną rozmawialiście – zauważył Max.  
-A czego się spodziewałeś? - zachichotał Don – jesteś wielkim przegranym tego sezonu! Zająłeś ostatnie miejsce! Poza tym, inni mają zapewne więcej ciekawych rzeczy do powiedzenia, np. kto na nich głosował!  
-To wy tego nie wiecie? - zdziwiła się Emma.  
-Nie. Ta informacja trafia tylko do odpadającego, my jej nie dostajemy. Naszym zadaniem jest wydobycie jej z uczestnika, a bardzo pomocne w tym jest Prawda albo Cośtam – uśmiechnął się Don.  
-Mnie się nie zapytaliście o to – poskarżył się Max.  
-Bo w twoim przypadku wszystko jest oczywiste – odparła Kitty – dostałeś 12 głosów, czyli wszyscy poza tobą zagłosowali na ciebie. Ty sam zagłosowałeś na Scarlett. Motywy wszystkich są dosyć oczywiste, więc właściwie wiemy wszystko, co interesujące. Pozostali mogą nam powiedzieć znacznie więcej. Czy nie tak?  
Max zaczerwienił się.  
-No, w sumie... - bąknął.  
-Super – ucieszył się Don – możemy iść dalej. Nasz następny gość w Totalnej Porażce zadebiutował w czasie Totalnej Porażki w Trasie... przez przypadek.  
-Ale to wystarczyło, żeby Chris zakwalifikował ją do nowego sezonu! - dodała Kitty.  
-Jako że była znacznie starsza od pozostałych, uważała się za naturalną przywódczynię swojej drużyny – ciągnął Don – niestety, nie wszyscy w drużynie tak uważali, zwłaszcza Jasmine. Obie dziewczyny zaczęły rywalizować, co się zresztą szybko skończyło, kiedy spowodowała przegraną Jasmine w wyzwaniu z paintballem. Większość drużyny uznała to za jedną z przyczyn przegranej w wyzwaniu i wyeliminowała naszego gościa.  
-Ta dziewczyna jest starsza od reszty uczestników o prawie dziesięć lat, zna się doskonale na modzie i plotkach, ale nie wie, jakie kolory się liczą jako maskujące. Oto Blaineley!  
Do studia weszła Blaineley. Była uśmiechnięta, chociaż widać było, że nie chce tu być. Usiadła obok Maxa.  
-Cześć, Blaineley – powiedział Don.  
-Cześć, Don – odpowiedziała Blaineley – widzę, że dostałeś ciepłą posadkę.  
-Tajemniczy sponsor Chrisa dobrze płaci – uśmiechnął się Don.  
-No tak, inaczej to studio, od 4 lat nieużywane, pewnie nadal byłoby w ruinie – mruknęła Blaineley.  
-Tak czy siak, cieszę się, że cię widzę – odparł Don – będziemy cię mogli trochę potorturować.  
-Niech zgadnę, w hołdzie pierwszemu ze wszystkich Podsumowań, poddasz mnie zaraz Prawdzie albo Młotkowi – powiedziała Blaineley ze skrzyżowanymi rękami.  
W studiu zapanowało na chwilę milczenie.  
-...dobra jest – szepnęła Kitty.  
-Ok... - powiedział przeciągle Don – w takim razie zaczniemy zabawę. Czy masz jeszcze jakieś pytania?  
Blaineley otworzyła usta, ale zanim zdążyła coś powiedzieć, Don powstrzymał ją ręką.  
-Nie, nie będziesz mogła prowadzić Podsumowań. Wybrałem tę oto Kitty i to ona będzie hostessą wszystkich trzynastu podsumowań – powiedział – jakieś INNE pytania?  
Blaineley powoli zamknęła usta.  
-Dobry jest – szepnęła Emma do siostry. Kitty zachichotała.  
-Dobrze, Blaineley... O ile to twoje prawdziwe imię... - mruknął Don. Publiczność roześmiała się.  
-Teraz już prawdziwe – odpowiedziała poważnie Blaineley – zmieniłam je po Totalnej Porażce w Trasie.  
Don zerknął na młot, ten jednak nie spadł. Don gwizdnął.  
-Widzisz, Max, o tym właśnie mówiliśmy – zwrócił się do Maxa, po czym znowu do Blaineley – Dobrze, w takim razie powiedz nam, kiedy zaczął się twój konflikt z Jasmine.  
-Od samego początku – stwierdziła Blaineley – kiedy mnie tak bezwzględnie wysłała na to tworzenie mapy. Nie spodobało mi się, że to ona została przywódczynią.  
-Czy faktycznie chciałaś doprowadzić do jej przegranej w drugim wyzwaniu? - spytała Kitty.  
-Oczywiście, że nie! - zawołała Blaineley – po prostu chciałam na niej wyżyć swoją złość. Nie pamiętałam, że ten ktoś, kto mnie postrzelił, nadal tam jest oraz że zdradzam pozycję Jasmine.  
-Czy naprawdę myślałaś, że eliminacja Jasmine jest możliwa?  
-Nie – przyznała Blaineley – ale miałam nadzieję, że uda mi się zwrócić na nią uwagę. Gdybym zebrała na nią choćby trzy głosy, to już by coś znaczyło.  
-Czy gdybyś wiedziała, jakie problemy chłopakom z drużyny robi Owen, spróbowałabyś to wykorzystać?  
-Owszem, mogłabym namawiać chłopaków na głosowanie na Owena. Gdybym miała pięć głosów chłopaków i swój, pewnie udałoby mi się wyeliminować Owena zamiast mnie. Zwłaszcza, że Sky również zagłosowała na Owena.  
-O, dobrze, że wspomniałaś – wtrącił Don – teraz przejdziemy do najbardziej interesującej części wywiadu. Otóż teraz zdradzisz nam, kto na kogo zagłosował.  
Na ekranie ponad hostami pojawiła się tabelka. Z lewej strony było wypisane trzynaście imion – stan Leniwych Sansów przed eliminacją. Prawa strona była pusta.  
-Paru rzeczy możemy się domyślać – powiedział Don – z całą pewnością to ty zagłosowałaś na Jasmine, tak samo pewnie Jasmine zagłosowała na ciebie. Dodatkowo powiedziałaś, że Sky zagłosowała na Owena – w międzyczasie uzupełniał tabelkę – jak wszyscy wiemy, ty otrzymałaś siedem głosów, Owen trzy, Jasmine, Zoey i Scott po jednym.  
-Zastanawiają nas przede wszystkim głosy na Scotta i Zoey – wtrącił Brody – pojawiły się znikąd.  
-Na Zoey zagłosował Scott – odpowiedziała Blaineley – nie podobało mu się, że przegrała wyzwanie w czasie całowania się z Mike'em. Na Scotta z kolei zagłosował Owen, bo nie wiedział, na kogo zagłosować. Na Owena, poza Sky, zagłosowali Dave i Cameron. Reszta na mnie.  
Don uzupełnił tabelę.  
-Czyli na ciebie, poza Jasmine, zagłosowali: Courtney, Izzy, Zoey, Dawn, Noah oraz Trent. Zgadza się?  
-Tak – potwierdziła ponuro Blaineley – to oni.  
-Czy ktoś ma jeszcze jakieś pytania? - spytał się Don.  
-Co będziesz robić, jak to podsumowanie się skończy i będziesz wolna? - spytał Jose.  
-Pewnie znajdę nową pracę. Może założę swój własny talk-show „Tajemnice Totalnej Porażki”? Uwierz mi, przez te dwa tygodnie dowiedziałam się bardzo dużo o uczestnikach. Niestety, nie udało mi się zdobyć ich zaufania.  
-Jakieś jeszcze pytania? - spytał Don. Nikt się nie odezwał – To świetnie, ponieważ przyszedł czas na tradycyjne, uwielbiane przez wszystkich „Po tym zostanie ślad”!  
Na ekranie zaczęły się wyświetlać różne sceny z pierwszych czterech tygodni sezonu.

=============Po tym zostanie ślad===============

Trwa pierwsza strzelanina w „Czerwony nie jest kolorem maskującym”. Rodney dostaje kulką prosto w krocze.

Katie i Sadie próbują przekroczyć rzekę Dixul w „Mapa jest podstawą!”. Sadie przypadkiem wpycha Katie do wody. Woda jest lodowata.

Eva biegnie przez las, niosąc Ezekiela w „Czerwony nie jest kolorem maskującym”. Nad drogą wisi niska gałąź. Eva schyla się. Ezekiel dostaje gałęzią w twarz.

Lindsay próbuje wejść do swojej Strefy Gracza w „Wadliwa separacja”. Przed drzwiami jest wielka kałuża. Lindsay próbuje ją ominąć. Nagle poślizguje się na błocie i wpada twarzą do kałuży.

Scott uderza kijem bejsbolowym o scenę w „Ostatni sygnał”. Kij odbija się i uderza Scotta.

Trwa bójka między Szalonymi Papyrusami a Nieśmiałymi Alphys w „Wadliwa separacja”. Bridgette w szale kopie kogoś w krocze. Okazuje się, że kopnęła Geoff'a.

===============Koniec========================

Publiczność śmiała się mocno. W końcu Kitty uciszyła widownię.  
-Myślę, że czas, aby zaprosić trzeciego gościa – powiedziała.  
-Masz rację – zgodził się Don – nasz trzeci gość przez cały czas zajęty był walką ze swoją siostrą.  
-Co w końcu okazało się zgubne dla niej, kiedy ze względu na emocje złamała zasady i doprowadziła swoją drużynę do przegranej – dodała Kitty – drużyna nie pozostała jej dłużna i wyeliminowała ją, czyniąc z niej trzecią uczestniczkę, która odpadła z sezonu.  
-Nasz gość ma siostrę bliźniaczkę, której szczerze nienawidzi, oraz trzy lata temu została ujawniona całemu światu jako ta zła siostra! Panie i panowie, oto Amy! - zawołał Don.  
Do studia weszła Amy i usiadła obok Blaineley.  
-Cześć, Amy. Może jabłko? - powiedział Don, po czym uśmiechnął się. Widownia się roześmiała.  
-Nie, dziękuję – odparła Amy – mam urazę do jabłek.  
-Nie dziwię ci się – odparła Kitty.  
-Jak myślisz, Amy, po co cię tu sprowadziliśmy? - spytał Don.  
-Żeby mnie wreszcie uwolnić z tego głupiego planu? - odpowiedziała pytaniem Amy.  
-...to też – przyznał Don – ale zanim to zrobimy, zadamy ci szereg krępujących pytań.  
-Na które musisz odpowiadać zgodnie z prawdą albo oberwiesz wielkim młotkiem – dodała Kitty.  
-Miałem nadzieję, że tego nie zauważy – syknął Don – jak przyjdzie Justin, macie tego nie mówić, jasne?  
Pozostali przytaknęli.  
-Dobrze, zaczniemy od czegoś niezwiązanego z samym sezonem – powiedział Don – naprawdę aż tak źle było na planie? Max mówił, że było ciekawie.  
-Ten idiota latał od jednej instalacji do drugiej – odpowiedziała Amy – mówił, że Plan Totalnej Porażki był dla niego przyjemny w oglądaniu. Ja tam takiej rozrywki nie miałam.  
-Ej, ja tu jestem! - zawołał Max – nie obrażaj mnie!  
-A czemu nie? - odparła bezczelnie Amy.  
-Dobra, już, spokojnie! - zawołała Kitty, uspokajając sytuację – Amy, czy naprawdę ciągłe walczenie z Samey było konieczne?  
-Przyznaję, nie było – stwierdziła Amy – ale to było silniejsze ode mnie. Wyobraź sobie, że ty masz kogoś takiego – przez 16 lat jest ci posłuszny, potem się buntuje i przez kolejne 3 lata próbujesz go spacyfikować. Nie powstrzymasz się tylko dlatego, że jakiś sezon się zaczął.  
-Dobra... ale czy nie można było chociaż nie wskakiwać do tej strefy, kiedy wiedziałaś, że to się źle skończy? Naprawdę zwyciężyła zawiść?  
-Tak! To uderzało w samo sedno sprawy! Sama myśl, że to dzięki niej jej drużyna miałaby pokonać moją, doprowadzała mnie do szału!  
-Ale doprowadziłaś do tego, że właściwie i tak dzięki niej wygrali. A ty zrobiłaś z samej siebie cel na eliminacji.  
-Fakt, poniosło mnie. Dzisiaj się do tego w stu procentach przyznaję. Ale kiedy emocje zalewają cię falami, nie jesteś w stanie się powstrzymać.  
-Ma rację – rzuciła Emma.  
-Czy gdybyś teraz miała zobaczyć się z Samey, rzuciłabyś się jej do gardła? - spytał Don.  
Amy spojrzała na niego wzrokiem mordercy.  
-Oczywiście! Ta sytuacja to była moja wina, ale nadal jej nienawidzę. Moim celem życiowym jest teraz przywrócenie jej statusu do mojego niewolnika.  
-Ok... - Don był wyraźnie zaskoczony tą odpowiedzią – nie będę się mieszać do waszych rodzinnych spraw. Przyszedł jednak czas, abyś zdradziła nam, jak ludzie w twojej drużynie głosowali przy twojej eliminacji – nad głowami Dona i Kitty znowu wyświetliła się tabelka, tym razem zawierająca imiona Nieśmiałych Alphys – dla przypomnienia, otrzymałaś wtedy osiem głosów. Po dwa dostali Brick i Jo, a jeden głos poszedł na Evę.  
-Tak... - Amy zaczęła się zastanawiać – na pewno ja zagłosowałam na Bricka. Eva i Jo zagłosowały na siebie nawzajem, jak zresztą można było się spodziewać. Na Jo zagłosował też Ezekiel, który dziwnie trzyma się z Evą. No i na Bricka zagłosowała jeszcze... To była na pewno dziewczyna... A, już wiem! To była Sugar! Reszta zagłosowała na mnie.  
Don wypełnił tabelkę.  
-Czyli na ciebie głosowali: Brick, Cody, Gwen, Ella, Geoff, Topher, Dakota i DJ. Zgadza się?  
-Tak – potwiedziła z godnością Amy.  
-Przyszedł już czas, aby zaprosić naszego ostatniego gościa – poinformował Don – jeszcze tylko jedna rzecz... Zaskoczyło mnie, że ani razu w czasie tego wywiadu nie skłamałaś. Czyżby młot tak poskutkował?  
Amy uśmiechnęła się.  
-Wygląda na to, że jednak nie jestem taka zła, na jaką wykreowała mnie z kolei Samey. Ja nigdy nie kłamię...  
Młot zaczął się niebezpiecznie trząść. Don zerknął na niego.  
-...chyba że sprawa dotyczy w jakiś sposób Samey – dokończyła Amy.  
Młot przestał się trząść. Don gwizdnął.  
-No proszę, nie spodziewałem się – stwierdził – cóż, to działa w naszych oczach na twoją korzyść.  
-Mów za siebie – mruknął Jose. Don wywrócił oczami.  
-Teraz czas, żeby przyszedł do nas nasz ostatni gość! - zaczęła zapowiadać Kitty – znamy go już z Wyspy Totalnej Porażki i Planu Totalnej Porażki.  
-W tym sezonie bardziej niż na grze, skupiał się na wyglądzie – kontynuował Don – a nie, to w sumie robił zawsze... Ale tym razem, jego wygląd nie był już tak dobry jak wcześniej... a przynajmniej tak mu się zdawało, przez co musiał radzić się w tych sprawach Alejandro.  
-W momencie, kiedy wydawało się, że jest bezpieczny, został nagle zdradzony przez któregoś z członków swojej własnej drużyny – dodała Kitty – i w ten sposób znalazł się tutaj.  
-Nasz ostatni gość pragnie zostać modelem, chociaż nie wierzy w swój własny dobry wygląd. Oto Justin! - zawołał Don.  
Do studia wszedł Justin. Na ustach miał jakiś dziwny, kwaśny uśmiech. Justin usiadł obok Amy.  
-Witaj, Justinie – powitał go Don – masz to szczęście, że znalazłeś się tutaj dzisiaj w nocy, więc nie zmarnowałeś zbyt wiele czasu swojego życia na tym planie.  
-Owszem, zmarnowałem, pięć lat temu – odpowiedział Justin, tym razem faktycznie się uśmiechając.  
-Zanim jednak stąd wyjdziesz, będziesz musiał odpowiedzieć na kilka pytań – powiedziała Kitty – w tym na to jedno, które interesuje nas wszystkich: kto jest zdrajcą wśród Walczących Undyne?  
-Na to moge odpowiedzieć już teraz – zapalił się Justin.  
-Spokojnie, dojdziemy jeszcze do tego – odparł Don – a zaczniemy od czegoś pozornie niezwiązanego z grą. Justinie, czy twoim zdaniem masz jeszcze szanse zostania modelem?  
-Yyyy... Oczywiście, że mam! - odpowiedział szybko Justin.  
Młot natychmiast spadł i uderzył Justina prosto w twarz. Justin spadł z kanapy, trzymając się za twarz. Po chwili wstał – z nosa leciała mu krew i miał podbite oko. Publiczność zaczęła się śmiać.  
-Co to było?! - krzyknął.  
-Młot – odpowiedział spokojnie Don – spadający za każdym razem, kiedy skłamiesz. Czyli twierdzisz, że już nie masz szans? I dlaczego właściwie skłamałeś?  
-Owszem, twierdzę, że już nie mam szans – przyznał Justin, siadając. Jakiś stażysta przyniósł mu woreczki z lodem, które teraz Justin sobie przykładał – za bardzo się zapuściłem. Ale nadal mam nadzieję, a żeby mieć jakieś szanse, trzeba być pewnym siebie. Wiedziałem, że ludzie będą to oglądać, więc chciałem się zaprezentować dobrze. Teraz jednak już wszystko stracone.  
-Przykro mi – powiedziała Kitty – to Don się uparł, żeby dać tutaj ten młot.  
-Nieprawda! - zawołał Don.  
W tym momencie młot spadł w kierunku Dona. Ten ledwo się uchylił. Młot śmignął tuż przed nosem Justina, który wrzasnął.  
-No dobra, dobra, to byłem ja! - zawołał Don – Ale co zrobić? Podsumowania Geoffa były najlepsze!  
-Wiecie co? Ja myślę, że Geoff dojdzie do finału – powiedział Brody – już raz nam się udało.  
-Ale to był tylko Wariacki Wyścig... - zauważyła Kitty.  
-TYLKO?! - krzyknął Don.  
-A poza tym, nie mielibyście szans wygrać, gdyby ktoś tutaj, nie powiem kto, nie zrzucił Devina ze skały i nie musiałby się wycofać i Carrie by was nie wskazała jako zastępstwo – dodała Emma.  
-Ej! To był wypadek! - zawołała zawstydzona Kitty.  
-Fakt. Pozdrawiam Devina i Carrie! - zawołał Brody do kamery.  
-Ej! To chyba o mnie mieliście rozmawiać – zawołał Justin.  
-A, fakt – zreflektował się Don – ale o czym z tobą rozmawiać? Zasadniczo interesuje nas tylko, kto cię zdradził.  
-Nieprawda! - zaprzeczyła Kitty – ja mam pytanie do Justina! W dogrywce ostatniego wyzwania obie ekipy miały po dwie osoby, które były w Porażkowych Braciach: wy mieliście ciebie i Harolda, a oni mieli Trenta i Cody'ego. Czy według ciebie to był sprawiedliwy podział?  
-Nie – powiedział Justin – zauważ, że Trent i Cody mają teraz swój własny zespół i przebój, który ciągle bije kolejne rekordy. Harold umie jedynie beatboxować, a ja, chociaż umiem i śpiewać, i grać na instrumentach całkiem nieźle, to jednak nie mogę się w tym wypadku równać Trentowi i Cody'emu. Starałem się wykorzystać nasz potencjał jak najlepiej, ale oni nas przebili.  
-Wiesz, że to nie Trent ani Cody przewodniczyli tamtemu zespołowi w dogrywce? - zauważyła Kitty.  
-Wiem. Po paradzie radości, jaką zrobiły Leniwe Sansy, zrozumiałem, że to Dawn była za wszystko odpowiedzialna. Dodatkowo potrafiła wykorzystać muzyczny potencjał Courtney, Gwen, Elli itd. Na to jednak nie miałem już wpływu.  
-Dobra, dość! - zawołał zniecierpliwiony Don – koniec tej zabawy! Wiemy, że przy eliminacji cała drużyna Szalonych Papyrusów zagłosowała na ciebie i wiemy również, że wszyscy poza zdrajcą głosowali na Duncana. Kto jest zdrajcą?  
-Nie domyślacie się? - uśmiechnął się Justin – przecież to on jest znany z takich przekrętów.  
-Alejandro – powiedział Jose – to oczywiste.  
-To prawda – potwierdził Justin.  
-Faktycznie, to było dość oczywiste... - powiedział wolno Don.  
-Trzeba było tak się spieszyć? - zapytała Kitty.  
-Macie jeszcze jakieś pytania do Justina? - spytał się Don.  
Nikt nie odpowiedział.  
-W takim razie – powiedział Don – będziemy wkrótce kończyć podsumowanie... ale zanim to zrobimy... skontaktujemy się z Quantanaką! A dokładniej, skontaktuje się z nią nasza Galeria Gwiazd. Każdy z nich ma możliwość wykonania wideopołączenia i porozmawiania z jedną osobą, która jeszcze bierze udział w sezonie. Teraz na Quantanace jest 13.15 czy coś koło tego, więc powinni oni mieć obiad. Lecimy więc po kolei. Emma!  
-Chwileczkę jeszcze, mam jedno pytanie do Blaineley – przerwała Emma – dlaczego Dave, Cameron i Sky głosowali na Owena?  
-Ze względu na jego układ pokarmowy, oczywiście! - odpowiedziała Blaineley.  
-Ok, będę rozmawiać oczywiście z Noah – powiedziała Emma.  
-W porządku – powiedział Don i wstukał coś w klawiaturę.  
Po chwili na ekranie pojawiła się twarz Szefa.  
-Czego?! - zawołał Szef.  
-Cześć, Szefie! - uśmiechnął się Don – przecież doskonale wiesz, co oznacza ten telefon.  
-No to się pytam, czego? Czy tam, jak wolisz, kogo? - mruknął Szef.  
-Przyprowadź do telefonu Noaha – powiedział Don.  
Szef zniknął z wizji.  
-Telefon zamontowany jest w kuchni – wyjaśnił Don – umówiłem się z Szefem, żeby w dni podsumowań zawsze robił obiad o tej porze. W ten sposób ułatwiamy robotę sobie, a życie uczestnikom.  
-...ale przecież teraz jemy obiad... - w telefonie dało się słyszeć głos Noaha. Po chwili Noah został wepchnięty przez Szefa przed ekran i spojrzał w niego – Emma?  
-Tak, Noah, to ja – uśmiechnęła się Emma – jak tam?  
-Nic nowego, poza tym, że tym razem Chris postanowił męczyć nas cały rok zamiast dwóch miesięcy – powiedział Noah, po czym uśmiechnął się. - Fajnie, że dzwonisz.  
-Dostałam taką możliwość, więc czemu nie – odparła Emma. W tym momencie Don pokazał jej, że musi już kończyć – niestety, nie dają nam dużo czasu, więc już muszę kończyć. Powodzenia... I przekaż Owenowi, żeby uważał na swoją fizjologię. Chłopaki z jego drużyny tego nie lubią.  
-JA jestem chłopakiem z jego drużyny – zauważył Noah – no nic, zobaczę, co da się zrobić. Do zobaczenia.  
W tym momencie telefon rozłączył się.  
-Następny, Brody! - powiedział Don.  
-Oczywiście, mojego zioma Geoffa poproszę! - zawołał uradowany Brody.  
Po krótkiej chwili i kolejnej utarczce z Szefem przed ekranem pojawił się Geoff.  
-Brody?! Hej, ziom! Jak leci? - zawołał Geoff.  
-U mnie dobrze, ale ważniejsze, co u ciebie? - powiedział Brody.  
-Jest wspaniale! Mam bardzo fajną drużynę, chociaż mało imprezową. No i nie ma w niej Bridgette – ocenił Geoff.  
-A wiesz, co u Bridgette? - spytał Brody.  
-Chyba dobrze, chociaż twierdzi, że jej drużyna też mogła by być lepsza... Przynajmniej chłopaki. Ale nie narzeka szczególnie.  
-To dobrze. Nie dajcie się tylko wkręcić w rywalizację, bo może się to źle skończyć. Do zobaczenia!  
-Oczywiście, że pamiętam! Mam dla niej szczególne względy. Pa pa!  
-Następna, Tammy! - powiedział Don, jak tylko Geoff się rozłączył – swoją drogą dziwne, ale Szef powinien widzieć na wyświetlaczu, kiedy telefon dzwoni, do kogo jest on kierowany....  
-Poproszę Leonarda – powiedziała Tammy, a widząc rozbawione spojrzenie Dona, dodała – Co? Jego jedynego znam z nich wszystkich...  
Po kolejnej chwili Tammy podjęła rozmowę z Leonardem. Jak się okazało, Leonard wierzył, że nie może używać magii, ponieważ Quantanaka to „strefa zdemagizowana”. Nikogo to jednak szczególnie (poza Tammy) nie obchodziło.  
-Następny... Ooo, Jose! To może być interesujące – powiedział Don, kiedy Tammy skończyła rozmawiać.  
-Poproszę rozmowę z Heather – powiedział Jose, uśmiechając się złośliwie. Pozostali popatrzyli na niego zaintrygowani. Rozmowa z eksdziewczyną swojego brata zapowiadała się ciekawie.  
Po chwili przed ekranem w kuchni na Quantanace wylądowała Heather. Widząc Jose, uniosła brwi.  
-No proszę, brat Alejandro! W sumie to nawet nie wiem, czy jesteś lepszy, czy gorszy od niego... - mruknęła.  
-Nie dzwonię do ciebie, żeby się opowiadać za lub przeciw Alejandro – odparł Jose – ale mam dla ciebie pewną informację. Czy wiesz, kto jes wśród was zdrajcą, który sprzedał swój głos Szalonym Papyrusom i wyeliminował Justina?  
-Ej, ja chciałem jej to przekazać! - zawołał Justin.  
-Nie, nie, nie mów, że to Alejandro! - krzyknęła Heather.  
-Właśnie on – powiedział spokojnie Jose.  
-Ugh, jak ja go dorwę! - zawołała Heather, po czym zniknęła z wizji. Jose wzruszył ramionami i rozłączył się.  
-No i na sam koniec, Brady! - powiedział Don.  
-Ja poproszę oczywiście telefon do Beth – powiedział Brady.  
Kilka chwil później na ekranie w studiu pojawiła się Beth.  
-Brady! Jak się cieszę, że cię widzę! - pisnęła.  
-Ja też, Beth – uśmiechnął się Brady – mam nadzieję, że ci nie przeszkadzam.  
-Właściwie to teraz jemy obiad, ale breja Szefa jest tak niedobra, że w sumie można to policzyć jako nieprzeszkadzanie – stwierdziła Beth, po czym uchyliła się przed chochlą rzuconą przez Szefa – bez urazy, Szefie!  
-To dobrze – powiedział Brady – wiesz, jak dla mnie, nie musisz wygrać tego sezonu. Poza tym, dzisiaj zaczął się rok akademicki, o ile sobie przypominasz. Ale jak dla mnie, to po prostu baw się dobrze.  
-Och, dzięki! - zawołała Beth – takie słowa na pewno mi pomogą!  
-Dobra, wracaj już do tego obiadu – powiedział, śmiejąc się, Brady – coś tam jeść musisz.  
-Oczywiście. Do zobaczenia! - pożegnała się Beth, po czym rozłączyła się.  
-No cóż, na dziś, to chyba już wszystko! - powiedział Don.  
-Czy aby na pewno nie zapomnieliśmy o czymś ważnym? - spytała Kitty.  
-Z pewnością – odparł Don – ale teraz już nic z tym nie zrobimy, czas nam się kończy. Oficjalnie więc możemy wypuścić Maxa, Blaineley, Amy i Justina na wolność!  
Widownia zaczęła bić brawo.  
-A my już zamykamy ten interes – powiedziała Kitty – ale pamiętajcie, żeby oglądać kolejne Podsumowania! A żeby wiedzieć, o czym my mówimy, musicie też koniecznie oglądać Totalną Porażkę...  
-Plejadę Dorosłych Gwiazd! - dokończył Don – Do zobaczenia za cztery tygodnie!

**Author's Note:**

> Kalendarium może być uzupełniane w razie potrzeby.


End file.
